Goodbye Saiyan no Ouji
by KumikoVegeta
Summary: After hearing how the Z-senshi really feels, Vegeta leaves followed by his daughter Kiara (OOC). After 10 years they return bringing with them evil unlike any before them. Now Kiara must not only save the world, but save the souls of her family. R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. But I wish I did though. You know when you really wish you own something, you like to wish for it really hard. But you never get it and then you think that it was a waste of time to wish in the first place? Well that is what I feel like.  
  
1.1.1.1.1  
  
A/N I decided that it would be cool if I had a little thing at the top of my stories to, then that way I could be as cool as the other people who do it this way. Any hoo, on with the tale.   
  
KumikoVegeta Wildest Adventures:  
  
KV: Well today people I would like to say that since this is a first, we will be doing something extra special And since there is no way I will ever do this in real life, I figured I would do it here. My guest with me today is the ever lovely Bulma Briefs, Her sexy future son, Mirai Trunks. And Goten. I love these people, though The onesI wanted did not want to do this today, they said they would join me in the next chapter. Let me introduce, Bulma, Mirai and Goten.  
  
Bulma: Hey KV How are you today?  
  
KV: I am doing just great thanx.  
  
Mirai: Hey what are we doing today again? I need to go get my hair cut.  
  
Goten: I'm hungry!  
  
KV: You are always hungry.. anyway we will be diving out of a plane today, isn't that so much fun?  
  
Mirai: WHAT? We are doing what today?  
  
KV: Diving out of a plane.  
  
Mirai there is no way in…  
  
KV; No dirty words ok. We will be going and jumping out of the plane after the first chapter. Doesn't that sound great?  
  
Bulma: I have always wanted to do that, but Veggie wouldn't go with me. He said that if I had a death wish he could do it for me.  
  
Goten: I am still hungry!  
  
KV: Here ( the biggest plate of food appeared in her hands) take this and I will give you more when you jump out of that plane. As for you Mirai, there is no way you can get out of this, I already paid for four people and you are jumping GOT IT!  
  
Mirai: Ok gees!  
  
KV: Ok then lets start with the story, this is a sad one, or that is how I want it to come across. So I hope you guys enjoy it while the four of us go to jump out of the plane. Here is the summary.  
  
Vegeta, the meanest and most up tight person that is apart of the Earth's warrior. What happens when he dies? What will be the reactions from the Z senshi? Was he their friend? Were they his friends? To find out you must read on.  
  
KV: Now doesn't that sound sad? I though about it and I almost cried.  
  
Bulma: You are going to kill off my husband?  
  
KV: Aww, Bulma don't cry, I didn't have anything else to write about, and no one has written about it yet. It is a good idea though. Right?  
  
Goten: I don't want Uncle Vegeta to die! * Started crying *  
  
KV: Oh crap, on with the story.. Shush Goten it will be ok I promise.  
  
2 Goodbye Saiyan no Ouji  
  
The sky was a dark and frightening place, full of the dimmest stars known to man. With in it held the secrets of the universe, and the travels of aliens that man has never known. As the sky turned a darker shade of black the mighty yet so small Saiyan no Ouji stared out from the window of his bedroom. His lovely wife, fast asleep, only whimpered a bit as he stared up at the stars. He glanced over at her, the light shined on her face, showing the little drool hanging from out of her mouth. Sighing he walked over to her and wiped it away. She awoke to see his face inches away from hers, she blinked then turned over to face where he should be sleeping. The silk covers falling over the side of the bed began to fall onto the floor.  
  
"Vegeta, baby are you ok? Do you need me to go get you something?"  
  
"No I'm ok, I just was looking up at the stars. Would you like to look with me?"  
  
"No thanx honey it is late and I need to get up in the morning. Please be quite ok."  
  
Bulma slipped back into her sleep as Vegeta thought about climbing back into be with her. After a long pause he deiced to go visit his children and see how they were doing. It had to be at least 3 in the morning, and even he knew that they were not up. But he wanted to check on them anyway, just to see how they were doing. He pulled his robe on and walked down the hall to where his first-born slept. Walking lightly so that he didn't wake the child he stood over his sleeping form. The Purple Wonder was what they sometimes called him. He was a heaven sent angel was what Bulma called him, but to Vegeta, he was his pride. A great Saiyan warrior, if he trained harder. But the Earth didn't call for it, so he would live his life as a Human, eventually forgetting his Saiyan race and heritage. This made Vegeta, happy yet sad. He didn't want his son to grow up knowing all destruction, and hate. He wanted him to grow up knowing love and compassion, yet being able to know the difference between the two. He loved his son, but his hard childhood stopped him from showing his feelings. Except once, but he didn't know he would ever see him again, and that was the bad thing about it. It took his death to show his only son how he felt about him. Vegeta shook his head and kneeled down on his knees.  
  
"My son, I love you so much. I just wish I could tell you that form time to time. I wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to you. I think I would have to do something bad."  
  
Smiling he kissed Trunks on his forehead and walked towards the door, turning just one more time to glance at his son. He left the room and walked down the way towards his daughters' room. Bura and Kiara. They were born a year apart, and out of the two, only Kiara had the thirst for blood that Vegeta did. She trained sometimes more than he did. She was now stronger than Kakarotto's oldest. She could not yet go Super, but had flickered Super a couple of times. She hides her feelings well, and everyday she becomes so cold. Vegeta worried about her, but she would always say.  
  
"Daddy, my Saiyan side craves for adventure. I must train! I have nothing else to do."  
  
"Kiara, you don't have to train. You are only 8 years old; you should be living your life, as a child should."  
  
"Daddy, you work Trunks to be the best. You let Bura be a child. Now let me be the daughter to make you proud."  
  
"Kiara, You make me proud everyday you wake up. Everyday that you smile at me. You are my Princess."  
  
"I am Kiara Vegeta Briefs. I want to be the child that lives up to that name. I want my ancestors to be proud of me. I want them to look at me and see the future. I shall be the best dad. And I want you to know that."  
  
Vegeta looked at her, out of all his children, she was the only one that took after him, and looked like him as well. She was a carefree child when she took time off to have fun. She was very happy and had a lot of friends. She loved to shop, and buy little outfits for herself. Also she was extremely smart, always helping her mother in the lab or inventing something for her own. She had done the upgrades for the GR and was in the process of making one for herself. She took after the both of them, but her heritage screamed for more. And everyday Vegeta was scared that she would leave to find adventure, and would never return. So every morning he went into their room to make sure she was there. Bulma noticed his paranoid behavior. Though she never told him, she gets up before him to check to see if she was there as well. Vegeta looked down at his little girls. They were fast asleep like always. Bura's foot was hanging over the bed and her blue hair was everywhere. Kiara, the first that he had ever seen, was a peaceful sleeper. Her long spiked reddish brown hair stood up on end, hanging over the side of the bed as she lay tucked in her own little cocoon. He leaned over that kissed Bura on her forehead, brushing her hair from out of her eyes. He loved her the most; she was like him as a child, happy and without a care. Sure he loved all his other kids, but she was truly his little princess. He would do anything for her, just to make her happy. Though he tired not to create tension between the kids, he couldn't help it. Kiara didn't mind it much, but Trunks always took it bad when Vegeta showed Bura more attention than him. Vegeta figured that was why Trunks spent all his time at the Son's household. He then walked over and kissed Kiara, her small face reminded him of his teenage years, when he was stuck under the rule of Frieza. She was a true warrior, which was why he was so close to her. She was everything he wanted in a son; only she was his youngest daughter. He smiled as she turned over, he hair going everywhere, yet not touching anything, if that was possible.  
  
"How long have you been in here?"  
  
"About a couple of minutes. Why?"  
  
"I was just checking on the kids, and I thought you had beat me to it. I guess I was right."  
  
"Bulma. Do you think have been a good father to them?"  
  
"Oh Veggie, you have been a wonderful father. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh nothing. I just was having a nightmare. I wanted to check on them."  
  
"Vegeta, if there is something you need to talk about, just tell me. Please."  
  
Vegeta looked over at her, she looked as if it hurt her to ask that. They had been married for 17 years now, and she didn't look a day over 30. He loved her so much, but he still had that problem about trusting people. He walked up to her and pushed her slightly. The same old look of anger on his face. Before he left her side, he whispered that it was none of her business and that he was going to train. He walked into their room, to put on his training clothes. He felt angry but he didn't know why. Bulma had not done anything to him, but he still didn't feel like telling her everything that happened to him. He didn't want to tell her why he felt tired nowadays. Or why he kept having dreams about him dying. He shouldn't have to tell her anything. While he dressed Bulma walked into the room. She looked at him while he dressed as he glanced up at her. For a brief second their eyes met. They could easily talk to one another, but they felt that was only to be used for special cases. When they wanted to yell at one another, or talk to each other when around friends. He turned away and walked towards their giant closet.  
  
"Shit Woman, where are my training boots?"  
  
"I had them cleaned, they should be in the shoe box under the bed."  
  
"I just looked there and they aren't there! Damnit, if I wanted the things cleaned I would do it myself. Why do you have to do so many stupid things?"  
  
"I HAD THEM CLEANED SO THAT THEY WOULDN'T SMELL UP THE HOUSE!"  
  
"Do not yell at me Woman! Do you know what time it is? You will wake up the brats."  
  
"I don't care Vegeta! You have been acting weird all month! You train, but for what? You have been getting up every morning at the same time, and then you stay up for hours. Even Goku says you aren't giving him your best. Everyone is worried about you and you not talking to me or anyone else isn't working."  
  
"WOMAN! I do not have to answer to you or that Baka Kakarotto. Tell him that he should mind his own business. And what do I care? Why would YOUR friends be worried about me? They hate me. Have for years. They think I am a blood thirst animal, and would hope that one day I just die so that their miserable lives can be lived in peace!"  
  
"Vegeta, they are your friends, they don't think that way about you at all. They did at first, but they are our friends now, and if anything happened to you, they would be by your side like you would be by theirs."  
  
"Woman what makes you think I would give a damn about these so called friends? Kakarotto is the only one who comes around anymore. Hell even that bastard you used to call a mate won't come over. Shit he used to be here everyday, now you can't even get him here. Videl, refusing to bring Pan over unless Gohan is with her. And Chi Chi hates me. She doesn't trust me. These are your so-called friends. They have not ever been my friends."  
  
"What about Goku, he is here everyday, and Goten. They are always here."  
  
"Kakarotto is too stupid to leave me alone. Plus with a wife like Chi Chi I would want to get away from there too. Goten is here for Trunks. Videl takes Bura over to their place and you are out with Chi Chi and 18. All I have to be with is Kakarotto, and Kiara. And she is always training."  
  
"Oh Veggie, my baby. Why are you so depressed?"  
  
And for once in his life, he broke down; he told what he had been going through. The senshi, always looking for an excuse, to accuse him of doing something bad. The glares he got when every they had a get together. The whispers behind his back whenever he leaves the room. He knew that outside his family no one liked him, and though it never bothered him before, as the years went on, he started to feel unwanted. Had it not been for Bulma and the kids he would have left. Bulma held her Prince in her arms, scared that if she let go he would leave. She lie down on the bed and laid him beside her. Kissing his forehead she played with his hair until his little purring turned into snores. She smiled down at him, yet she knew something was wrong. He had never confided in her his innermost secrets. She glanced down at him and made her decision. She would look into his mind and see what brought these feelings about. As she closed her eyes images began to cloud around her. As they cleared she knew, she would not like what she saw. But she braced herself for what would be a bumpy ride.  
  
KV: Well I guess it wasn't as sad as I would have hoped but oh well. Mr. Pilot are you ready, can I jump?  
  
Pilto: Yeah but one of your friends is infront of the plane and wont let me go.  
  
KV: What do they look like?  
  
P: He has purple long hair.  
  
KV: Mirai, you get way from the plane so that we can go up and jump. Bulma, you got the equitment right?  
  
Bulma: Yeah, you got Goten and Mirai right?  
  
KV: Yeah, why are men such babies?  
  
Bulma: I wish I knew. Well will Vegeta get a grip or what? KV what are you doing to my husband?  
  
KV: I can't tell you, but you can stay as a co-host and find out. Tomorrow I thinkI will have us swimming with dolphins and Veggie will be here. Along with Piccolo. It will be interesting. Ok Lets go so I can go home. I hate flying.  
  
Goten: KV I don't want to go up there. I just want to go home.  
  
KV: Goten, you will jump and I will make you or else.  
  
Goten: Or else what?  
  
KV: * turns into a giant demon with big horns and blood shot eyes * You will do what I want you got it!  
  
Goten: OK I promise.  
  
Up in the air  
  
KV: Well this is KumikoVegeta saying have a good day. And this is the last time I am doing this. C-ya in the next chapter when, I go swimming with the Dolphins. This is my new co-host Bulma, and my guest Mirai and Goten saying have a good day! Ok boys lets jump together. Bye!  
  
All four jump out of the plane, as they fall you can hear Mirai and Goten screaming. KV has passed out from the air blowing in her face. But her Para shoot came out fine. Everyone lands happy and safe. 


	2. Chapter two

1 KumikoVegeta's Wildest Adventure  
  
Dolphin Swimming  
  
Guest: Bulma co-host, Vegeta, and Piccolo  
  
KV: Hey everybody! How are all of you doing today?  
  
2 Audience: What did she say? I wasn't listening  
  
KV: Ok anyway, umm today we have a special guest, Piccolo and Vegeta. Isn't that cool. Well they aren't here right now cause I told them to meet me at the place where we will be going for our adventure. Mostly cause I don't want Vegeta to hear what the story is about. My lovely co-host is here though. Bulma, hi.  
  
Bulma: Hi KV, I am doing just fine today. So what is on the agenda for today?  
  
KV: Well unless you are blind it says at the top of the screen, we will be swimming with dolphins after the chapter.  
  
Bulma: Is Vegeta coming? He told me that he wasn't coming.  
  
KV: * nervous laughing * Well I told him I would make a deal with him.  
  
Bulma: * suspicious * What kind of deal?  
  
KV: Well he said that umm you wanted grandchildren, and umm he said that he will swim with the dolphins as long as I have kids with Trunks.  
  
Bulma: WHAT? He is too young to have kids with you!  
  
KV: Well he meant the older Trunks. I told him yeah. But I am too young to have kids so he said he will wait. Sorry, but I didn't know what else to do to get him here.  
  
Bulma: Do you want to have kids and be related to Vegeta?  
  
KV: Well I wanted more than that, but he is already married.  
  
Bulma: I'm sorry what did you say?  
  
KV: HEHEH Nothing really, umm let's go to the summary so that we can start.  
  
Bulma: Good cause I am about to kick you in the ass!  
  
KV: YEAH! SUMMARY START NOW!  
  
Announcer guy:  
  
Vegeta is a mean and unfeeling person. But what happens when he loses his life. How will everyone react? Did he have more friends than he thought, or was he still considers a killer? KV is that good?  
  
KV: Yes now tell them what happened in the last chapter and then Bulma and me can go to the guys.  
  
Announcer guy:  
  
In the last chapter, we learn that Vegeta has a third child, Kiara. She is the very essence of what Vegeta wants in a child. Vegeta and Bulma get into a fight, and Bulma finds out that Vegeta is depress and has been having dreams of dying. Will she be able to help him, or is he on a downward spin into a depression that will cost him his life? And what is this about not having FRIENDS? Find out next in GOODBYE SAIYAN NO OUJI! Is that good?  
  
KV: Yes, now you can go eat Goten.  
  
Goten: Thanx!  
  
3 Goodbye Saiyan no Ouji  
  
Bulma leaned up against Vegeta, her thought clouded by all the things he said to her before going to sleep. She wasn't too sure if she liked the look on his face as he told her everything. She never noticed that her friends had made fun of him. Or ever came over anymore. Once they had Trunks it always took a party to get them to come over. Before they would just show up for the hell of it. She turned her head to look at the clock on her side, frowning she placed Vegeta's head onto his pillow and got out of bed. She put a robe on and began to go to the kids' room to get them up so that they can go to school. She went to Trunks room first, he was the hardest to get up nowadays. He was 18 now, and he was still at home. He wanted to move out to a little place of his own, but Vegeta and the girls persuaded him to stay and live there until She decided he could handle being the president alone. He was following in her footsteps, he created new things everyday, but he still was in the final stages of school and he needed to finish this year to even be consider the president position. Sometime Bulma thought that it wasn't what he wanted, that he wanted to just fight al the time and not do anything else. She sighed as she walked into his room. It was a mess! There were clothes everywhere, and other things that she refused to believe were just sitting on the floor like that. She stepped over the many piles of clothes to get nearer to her son's bed. He was the worst sleeper she had ever seen, and in her lifetime she had seen a lot. His whole head was hanging over the bed; his feet had somehow gotten tangled and dragged under the bed. He had covers everywhere, and he was snoring so loud that is was a blessing that the others were such hard sleeper or they would have awoken. She laughed to herself as the drool fell from his mouth and hit the ground, where she could tell was a puddle. She tiptoed over to his head, and placing it in her hands she gently played with his hair. This got him up every morning; because he would start purring, then wake up nicely. Vegeta would have just kicked the hell out of him, but she loved her little man so much and never resorted to kicking him to get him up. Trunks purred, and then woke up to see his mother staring at him with the biggest smile on her face. He smiled back at her, even though he wasn't a morning person, he loved how she woke him up. She was always so nice about it. Vegeta on the other hand would have just kicked him until he woke up. Then made fun of the droll that hang from his mouth.  
  
"Morning mommy."  
  
"Morning baby how was your sleep?"  
  
"It was good, where is dad?"  
  
"I haven't gotten hi up yet, I want to have at least half of breakfast done before I get him up. So go and clean up, so that you are late for school."  
  
"Ok mom."  
  
Bulma left him to find a towel so that he could get into the shower before Bura got up, she would take forever in the bathroom. And Kiara was just really quick, she did what she had to then she got out. Trunks got into the bathroom, and she took this as a cue to go and wake up the girls. She walked into their room, she never knew why they insisted on sleeping in the same room, when there were enough rooms for everyone to have their own. But Bura stated that they can't have that Sister thing, if they sleep in different rooms. Their room was soooo much better than Trunks; they had their toys put away and the dolls nice and neat. Kiara loved to play with her dolls whenever Vegeta was training, and her training was done for the day. Bura on the other hand had make-up everywhere. Not only on her side but on Kiara's as well, which means she once again tried to get Kiara to act like a girl. This always ended in a fight and Bura getting punched. Vegeta was the only strong one in the house that could break their fights up, sometimes Trunks would try, but he always got punched in the nose, which would get him all angry and then he would be fighting too an all out war. It never ended well; they would all go to their rooms and not talk to each other for days or until Vegeta got tired of the silence and ordered them to talk to one another. This always ended in us fighting. Bulma sighed and made her way over to Kiara first, she can be a pain, but she was easy to wake up. One kiss on the forehead was enough to get the little tomboy out of bed. Kiara never said a word to anyone until she brushed her teeth and hair, after her bathroom necessaries were done, then she would talk. And none stop too. Bura, was a little mean in the morning, this is the only time you will ever see her acting like a little copy of Vegeta, not just a little smirk or anything, but full out Vegeta clone.  
  
"What do you want ONNA! I am trying to sleep, now get away from me!"  
  
"Young lady, you better watch that tone of yours or you will be caring for a fat lip and a bruised butt!"  
  
"Sorry mom, you know I can never control that."  
  
"I know honey, just go and get ready for school while I make breakfast."  
  
Bulma walked down stairs where she started to pull out enough food for two armies. She had to make enough for all her Saiyan children and husband, without them complaining. Thinking about what to make, she tried to remember who ate what and who didn't like what. Vegeta, looooved pancakes, but he didn't like waffles. Trunks like eggs, but not omelets. He hated pancakes and liked French toast. Bura liked anything but meat. And Kiara loved to eat whatever was in front of her. She also like a little fish mixed in with her Pancakes. Sometimes this was a problem, because Vegeta would grab before asking what it was and one time he grabbed a hold of Kiara's pancake. He was barfing all day long, and didn't get to train, because of it. Kiara felt so bad that she refused to eat for a week, and was going to do it if Trunks, Bura and me didn't hole her down while Vegeta stuffed food into her mouth. It was bad, cause Goku came over and saw us doing it and he thought we were hurting her. So he hit Vegeta that got me mad and I hit him. Well to make a long story short, Goku got put in the regeneration tank and Vegeta got couched for a week. Trunks was grounded and Bura was told not to go shopping for a month. Kiara was the only person who walked way without being punished. It was hell for that month. Bulma pondered everything she was going to do about Vegeta when a very angry and awake Vegeta was yelling at one of the kids upstairs. She sighed after telling a robot to finish making breakfast, making sure he knew all the things to make; she started to walk upstairs to see whom she would have to save this time. When she got up there she was surprised to see him yelling at all three. They stood against the wall with the most horrified looks on their faces. Bulma looked at them again as Bura started to cry and Kiara punched Trunks in the arm.  
  
"What the hell were you think?"  
  
"Dad, it wasn't her fault. I mean Goten would have told you but we know that you would not have approved."  
  
"Shut-up Trunks! Now you mean to tell me my little girl has a crush on this boy and you and your sister knew about it this whole time!"  
  
"Daddy, it wasn't Trunks fault, I told Bura to go and I would take care of everything."  
  
"That is inexcusable! She is 9 years old Kiara! 9. She is not old enough to go anywhere with that boy! He is twice your age Bura, what the hell was you thinking, letting him bite you like that?'  
  
"Wait a minute, what do you mean Vegeta, did he mark her?"  
  
"Yes and apparently she bit him back, now they have started the bond! I want to know who the hell told her about it? SOMEONE NEEDS TO SPEAK UP NOW OR I AM GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ALL OF YOU!"  
  
"Now Vegeta calm down, it may have been an accident, maybe he just bit her to be playful and she bit him back to be playful. They may not have bonded yet."  
  
"Bura, tell your mother what you told me."  
  
"Well mom I was getting ready for school like you said and I was just sitting there brushing my hair when I heard Goten talking. I know he isn't in my room so I just ignored it. Then he started talking again about silly things and I told hi to stop talking. He heard me and he started asking me questions and stuff, and while I was answering him Dad walked in and heard me."  
  
"Oh Shit, Vegeta is there anyway to reverse it once it started?'  
  
"NO! Now you are going to have to be bonded to that simpleton for the rest of your life. Onna call Kakarotto and tell him to come over here with the brat."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Bulma went to the nearby phone, as she heard Vegeta yelling in the background. After dialing the one phone number she knew by heart, she waited for an answer. Gohan, who had be staying there for the weekend while Videl had things to do out of state answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Gohan, hi is your father and brother home?"  
  
"ONNA I WANT THAT LITTLE BASTARD OVER HERE NOW!"  
  
"Ok Vegeta, shit! Gohan can you put Goku on the phone please?"  
  
"Yeah sure Bulma, DAD?"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Goku, umm I am having a problem over here can you come over with Goten."  
  
"Is Vegeta trying to hit you? Did he hit you?"  
  
"NO Goku Vegeta would ever do that."  
  
"ONNA! IS THAT KAKAROTTO?"  
  
"YES YOU LOUD ASS, NOW SHUT UP!"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah Goku, you need to bring Goten over. It is important. Will you come?"  
  
"Yeah I will be right over."  
  
And just like that, Goku was standing in front of her. His eyes all glossed over, with that big goofy smile on his face. Goten smiled at her while Bulma bent down to talk to Goten.  
  
"Now Goten, I want you to tell me what happened between you and Bura. Did you bite her?"  
  
"Well yeah, she told me to. She said that we can be together forever and Uncle Veggie won't be able to stop us from being together."  
  
"Goten, honey you are 17, you should not be talking to my daughter that way. She is a lot younger than you. Now what else have you two done, besides bite each other?"  
  
"Nothing, she told me that was all they needed to do. Kiara told me that I needed to bond to her to be her forever. Trunks told me not to, but he said if I do he will back me up if Vegeta ever found out about it before Bura turned 18."  
  
"Ok now listen to me Vegeta is VERY angry right now, so I suggest you not get on his bad side. Don't tell him about anything Kiara or Trunks told you, just play dumb. Goku, I need you to get him out of the house. He is very angry as I have said and he will want to hit something really soon, please get someplace uninhabitable and let him punch you until he is done being angry ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure Bulma."  
  
"Kakarotto? Come up here and bring the brat with you! NOW!"  
  
Goku walked upstairs to see Bura sitting on the floor, tears streaming down her face. Kiara was crying too, but not as bad. Trunks was just scared. Goten looked over at Bura, and then she jumped up to hug him. Vegeta caught her in midair and put her back on the ground. Kiara just looked at Goku from where she was, she was scared to, but for different reasons. Goku, was very proud of the young girl, she was a blessing put on this house and in the hands of the remaining full blooded Saiyans. She was a warrior and he loved her so much. He smiled at her then turned his attention to Vegeta to find out why he had his kids crying, and Bulma scared.  
  
"Vegeta, what is the matter? Why are you yelling at them."  
  
"Kakarotto, your brat has bonded with my daughter!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? that means that they are now married without the wedding. If we let them be together my little girl is going to lose her virginity to your boy! And she is too young to do that!"  
  
"Goten? Why did you bond with Bura?"  
  
"I didn't know what I was doing. It was just a spur on the moment."  
  
"I will only ask you once boy! Did you take my little princess's innocence away from her?"  
  
"Well, umm."  
  
"WHAT? YOU HAD SEX WITH MY BURA!"  
  
"I don't know, I might have, it was late at night and I don't remember what happened."  
  
"Goten, you told me that you didn't do anything. I took up for you and you had sex with my sister?"  
  
"Trunks, I said I don't remember, I m not too sure what happened. It is all a blur."  
  
Goten never noticed Vegeta power up, or fly at him until he collided and they flew down the stairs. Everyone was shocked, not just because Vegeta had hit gotten with Goku standing right there, but the fact that he may have had sex with Bura was on everyone's minds Vegeta had dragged Goten outside and was beating the crap out of him. Every one ran outside to see Goten lying on the ground with cuts and bruises everywhere, Vegeta floating over top of him with a big Final Flash in his hand. He was going to kill him. Time began to slow down, confuse eyes looked up to see the final flash getting ready to leave his hand.  
  
"Vegeta NOOOOOO!"  
  
"Daddy, please."  
  
It didn't take Goku long to realize that Vegeta was going to kill him, but before he could stop him Kiara flew up and punched Vegeta in the face, stopping the final flash. Goten lay there unconscious. Vegeta stared at his daughter anger that looked like him stared back. Goku grabbed a hold of Goten while Bura ran over to tend to his wound. Goku looked up at Vegeta, he was angry with the prince, yet he knew why he was so mad. Goten had did something very wrong. Yet he didn't deserve to be killed for it.  
  
"Daddy, I had to, you were.."  
  
"You too K- chan?"  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"Daddy, you tried to kill him, you are nothing less than a killer. I hate you for this I hate you and I wish you were not my father!"  
  
"Bura, please don't say that."  
  
"I HATE YOU!!!"  
  
Vegeta fell to the ground, a look of horror on his face, Bulma just watched as she saw her husband die. His heart breaking every second that he heard his little princess say that she hated him every realization that his little warrior had hit him. He just stared off into space. She walked over to him, her hand on his shoulder. While Trunks grabbed a very angry Kiara and took her and Bura into the house to get Goten some sensu beans.  
  
"Veggie, are you alright?"  
  
"Please leave me alone."  
  
"Ok baby."  
  
She left him there, they all did. They didn't know what else to do. He was depressed and the event of the day just played in his mind. Within the weeks Bura had moved out and left to live with Goten. They were to marry soon. She wanted Goku to walk her down the aisle. And she said it very loud so that Vegeta could hear, that she had no father to walk her down the aisle because her father was dead to her. Bulma slapped her in the face, and told her that she was wrong for being that way. Bura smiled at her then left. They haven't talk since. Trunks had moved out because he said he couldn't take living in that house with Vegeta any longer. The only person who stayed was Kiara and even she wasn't talking to Vegeta. Bulma watched as her family slowly fell apart. Vegeta got more and more depressed with the days, and had even stopped training. No one came over anymore, not even Goku. He said that he didn't like seeing Vegeta in that state and that Chi Chi didn't want him over there. One day after about a year of moping around, Bulma talked everyone into coming over for a party. She promised them that Vegeta wouldn't say anything to them and that she would keep him away from them. They agreed and she began to make the preparations for the party. The party started off well. Bura and Goten were having a baby, long with the two they already had. Trunks had found a nice girl and they were engaged. Marron was a nice looking teenager and Gohan and Videl had Pan with them. They had not had any more kids, but were talking about having more soon. Goku and Chi Chi were having a good time talking to Master Roshi, Krillin, Piccolo and 18. Bulma was having a good time to when she decided it would be fun if they play truth or dare. They sat in a circle and started to play. The question was stupid at first then they started to get juicer. Most of it was about Vegeta, and how they hate him so much. Yamacha, who hated Vegeta to began with asked Chi Chi the question that was on everybody's mind.  
  
"Chi- Chi truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"How much do you HATE Vegeta?"  
  
"Oh my Kami, I hate that man so much. I told Goku to just kill him if he ever got out of line. I just don't trust him. Right Goku? I mean why do you come over here when you know he is a little ass hole?"  
  
"Well be cause I like to be around him. But lately I just can't stand to look at him. He is just too depressed and pathetic looking."  
  
"Ok Bulma, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"How do you really feel about Vegeta?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I know you were telling me about his behavior lately, so tell us what happened."  
  
"Well he has been depressed lately. He doesn't train anymore and he even just stays in bed all day. Kiara has been telling me that he doesn't even play with her or talk to her. I mean he is just getting on my nerves. And when I see him sitting there I just can't help but want him to just die, and save me the trouble to cook for him."  
  
"That can be arranged!"  
  
Vegeta stared at the group; these were his so-called friends. He had been sitting there a while, and had heard all the bad things they had said about him. It bothered him a little, but not much. But when he heard Bulma say she wished he were dead, it hurt more than he would express. Her face clouded over as she noticed him looking at her. The group of people just watched until someone spoke.  
  
"Look Vegeta if she doesn't love you anymore, why are you still here?"  
  
"Good question Piccolo, why am I here? I guess that my presence must be stopping your little party so I will leave."  
  
"Vegeta wait, I didn't mean it."  
  
"Stop Bulma, let him go, he is a worth less loser anyway. Shit we don't need him, if anything happens we can handle it from the people we have here. Who needs his over sized ego anyway." Shouted 18.  
  
Vegeta walked out of the door, and flew off, suppressing his Ki so that no one would follow him. Even though he knew that no one would. Bulma stared out the door, her love her husband was gone. And as she watched him leave she knew that he wouldn't return this time.  
  
"Mom don't worry about that bastard. Maybe he will just die in a corner somewhere."  
  
"Yeah Bura, maybe the proud Saiyan prince will just die, then we can have a happy life."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEMS? TRUNKS, BURA THAT IS YOUR FATHER! EVERYBODY, HE IS YOUR FRIEND! MOTHER, HOW COULD YOU LET HIM GO?"  
  
"Look it is the little Vegeta as kisser herself the proud daughter of The Saiyan Prince. Shut-up Kiara. He is gone and I hope it is for a long time. He was no father to me!"  
  
"ENOUGH! I WANT EVERYONE OUT OF MY HOME NOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PEOPLE! HE HAS RISKED HIS LIFE TO SAVE EVERY ONE OF YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIM? I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU GUYS AGAIN!"  
  
"Bulma, we were just."  
  
"OUT!"  
  
KV: Now I hope that was good. As I started to get this story rollin gI thougt about how I was going to wirte it and what was ogint o happen to the Saiyan no Ouji. Well I think I will have something bad happen.. but never mind you will just have to wait until the next chapter to see how I am going to do this. Bulma this it the place, just park here.  
  
Bulma: ok  
  
KV: We have finished the second chapter… YEAH and are now going to swim with the dolphins. Hey there is Vegeta and Piccolo, lets go and get them so that we don't miss our appointment.  
  
Vegeta: This better be good, I missed Sailor moon for this!  
  
KV: don't worry, I have them all on tape. * I really do too isn't that sad? *  
  
Piccolo: Why am I here anyway?  
  
KV: well I like to talk to you about you reating habits. I just don't believe you only drink water. how do you get so big if you do't eat?'  
  
Piccolo: I just do Kami!  
  
KV: well lets go then.  
  
They swam with the dolphins and had a good time Vegeta go hit in the head by a falling dolphin and was on his way to the emergency hospital next door. KV almost drowned because Bulma is afraid of dolphins and Piccolo has drank the water and now has the worst case of the runs that KV has ever seen.  
  
KV: well that was bad, maybe next time I will find out what everyone likes. I have to go now; Piccolo is making everybody leave because of his bad gas problems. Bulma is pasted out right now so I will be ending this my self. Vegeta, we are hoping doesn't try to come and kill of Dolphins while everyone is gone so I have to go watch him as well. I don't know what we will be doing tomorrow but I hope to see you there. goodbye and have a nice day. 


	3. Chapter three

KumikoVegeta's Wildest Adventure  
  
???  
  
Guest: Co-host: Bulma, Trunks and Bura  
  
KV: Well hello people, how are we today? I'm doing just fine. I haven't really thought of where to go today so I guessed I would leave it to my guest and Co-host. Then that way there won't be any more problems like last time. Today my guest is Trunks and his sister Bura. Welcome to my show.  
  
Bulma: Hello KV, how is that bump on your head?  
  
KV: Actually, it is a lot better than I would have hoped it to be. It was very sore today when I woke up. But the show must go on and I have been getting a lot of reviews that people like this story. And here I thought no one read it. ^_^ Trunks why so quiet?  
  
Trunks: I don't want to be here. Dad is snooping around to find out what this story is about. He knows it's about him cause someone told him it was. * Glares at Bura *  
  
Bura: Hey no one told me that I couldn't tell him. Shot, Daddy has a right to know that we are writing a story about him dying. I think you have people being mean to him for no reason. Plus my mommy would never say such a thing or let people say things like that in our house and furthermore…  
  
KV: SHUT-UP Bura! I can write my story on anything I want, and if you don't like it then you can leave. I will send you a postcard when we get to Florida and meet Mickey mouse you little brat!  
  
Bulma: Hey KV, don't talk to my daughter that way!  
  
KV: I'm sorry Bulma, but it needs to be said, Bura, you are a spoiled rotten little pain in the ass and if I was your mother I would have kicked you in the butt by now. * I Do Not promote Child abuse, but everyone needs a good kick sometimes. *  
  
Bulma: * Seeing the mind sentence gets up and kicks me. *  
  
KV: Ow! What was that for?  
  
Bulma: I was just giving you a taste of your own medicine.  
  
KV: * Starts crying * I didn't do anything to you! I'm going to tell my mommy! I'm not going anywhere with you guys, you made me sad!  
  
All: * Sweat drop * Why is she crying?  
  
Audience: Cool, look at the water falling out of her eyes. Man I didn't know this was a magic show.  
  
KV: You idiot they are called Tears. Anyway I'm better now, Summary Guy please.  
  
Summary Guy:  
  
Vegeta, he is a mean dude. Full of nasty germs that will fill his brain and make him think he can fly, but what happens when he gets his wings ripped off. Find out on Loosen Up.  
  
KV: * stares at the guy, blinks a couple of times, then gets up and slaps him in the head * That is the wrong story, gees. Bulma please take over I'm getting a headache.  
  
Bulma: Ok, Trunks read this honey, and then we can go get KV something so that we can go somewhere today.  
  
Trunks: Ok Mom, Umm Dad no Vegeta is a mean guy. But what happens when he dies and leaves the Z-senshi. Will they mourn him? Are they really his friends, or do they still think he is a blood thirsty killer. Find out next in GOODBYE SAIYAN NO OUJI.  
  
Bulma: thank you honey, Bura read this so that the story can start.  
  
Bura: Last time Vegeta found out that Bura and Goten started the mating ritual. Finding that they bonded he erupted and beat the crap out of Goten. As he was about to kill him, Kiara punched him, and Bura renounced him as her father. Bulma has a party, and some nasty things are said about Vegeta, and he heard them.  
  
Bulma: thank you baby, now on with the show. KV we want to go to Hershey Park. Do you have a car and map to get there?  
  
Goodbye Saiyan no Ouji Chapter 3  
  
It had been days since that awful party. He came back once, to get his clothes. It was like 4 in the morning so no one would be up. Or that was what he thought. Kiara sat on the front porch, her hair blowing in the gentle breeze, as Vegeta landed on the lawn. He noticed her but didn't acknowledge her presence. She could tell without him even saying anything to her that he was in pain. He walked passed her, putting his hand into her hair and walked into the house. It was black inside. No lights lit his way, but they didn't need to. He could see just fine, and he knew where everything that he needed was. He walked upstairs to his room, walking slowly so that not to wake Bulma up. He stuffed a bag full of clothes and training equipment. He then walked downstairs to where Bulma kept the Dragonball radar. Taking it he placed it in his bag, and as he made his way to the door, he saw a figure standing there. Reaching out with his sensing ability he noticed that it was Kiara holding a little bag of her own. He frowned down at her. Her little black eyes that so much mirrored his own looked up, with no emotion there. But Vegeta knew, that she wanted to go, her pride wouldn't let her ask though, and his pride would ask her to go with him. He just picked her up hugging her as he placed her behind him. Bending down he got face to face with her.  
  
"My little K-Chan, I want you to do me a favor. Become strong for me. So strong, that the world, will count on you to save them, not Kakarotto. Will you do that for me?"  
  
"Yes my Prince, but will you do something for me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When you get there, tell my Grandfather, that I will make my race proud of me."  
  
"Yes my Princess."  
  
No words needed to be said; she knew what he was going to do. She said her goodbye in a final hug, no tears grazing her little yet mature face. He heard her every thought, he could do that with all of his family and Kakarotto. Over the years though he learned to tune them out, but Kiara's line he always kept open. Her thoughts told him that he didn't need to do it. That he could go to outer space and she would go with him. They could live by their instincts and conquer things. They could be Gods to a planet. She would bury him there in space where he was born, not on this planet. He hushed her; he would hear no more of this. His mind was made up; he was of no use to any one but her. And he would not be the weakling that they were making him feel like. He kissed her forehead then placing a thumb on the side of her face to catch the single tear that fell for him. Besides Bulma, she was the only person to shed a tear for him. He hated it, yet loved the fact that she loved him so deeply.  
  
"I love you Daddy."  
  
"I love you too my little warrior."  
  
Vegeta left in the night, his form full of shadows that had been there since he was born. A scary yet comforting darkness feel over Kiara, as she watched her father walk away. She knew he would not return, and that she would see him on the other side. She smirked just like him and closed the door, climbing up to her room. She felt his Ki moving away, and for once she didn't want to be alone. She went into her parent's room where Bulma lay, the room was warm but Bulma still shivered. She felt his Ki rise, she even tried to talk to him before he left, but he only told her to go to sleep. That he would return tomorrow. She told him that she loved him; he said nothing and went down stairs. The tears streamed down her face as she felt a little person crawl into bed next to her. She didn't need to know who it was to feel loved and safe. They slept together for the first time since Kiara was a baby. Both in each other's arms, both safe from danger.  
  
The Dragon balls were easy to get, they all weren't buried or anything like that. Vegeta really didn't have that much problems with them. He watched as the Dragon balls began to glow.  
  
"I summon you Shenlong. Arise Dragon!"  
  
The Dragon balls formed into a light then shot up into the air. The sky was already black so nothing out of the ordinary really happened. The Eternal Dragon looked down at him, his fangs barely noticeable.  
  
"What is your wish?"  
  
"I wish that a great evil comes to this planet tomorrow."  
  
"Your wish as been granted. What is your second wish?"  
  
"I wish that I will be the only one powerful enough to beat him for good, but will die afterwards?"  
  
"I shall grant all of your wishes. But there will be consequences to my granting your wish."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If I bring this evil many people will die before you get to the site."  
  
"No Dragon, I want to be there to fight him, I will win and die afterwards, NO one must die. Can you do that?"  
  
"Yes I can. There shall be a great evil that comes to destroy the earth, you will kill him but will die afterwards. Is this right?'  
  
"Yes Dragon.. And farewell."  
  
"Farewell Warrior Prince, Goodbye."  
  
The Dragon turned into the Dragon Balls, and then disappeared. Vegeta stood in the landscape, just waiting for the sun to rise. He wasn't afraid to die. No he just wanted to get this over with. He wanted to be left alone finally. As he stood on that cliff he remembered some things. He remembered when his children were born. He remembered meeting Bulma for the first time, and how they were attracted to each other. He remembered how he came to this place for the first time, and how he fought Kakarotto for the first time. He remembered things that he thought he would never remember, and things he thought he would never forget, were forgotten. As the sun began to rise he felt the power coming towards him. It was early but he thought the Dragon sensed his desire to die early. The Ki was enormous, greater than he had hoped it would be, turning he saw it land beside him. He was shocked the power was he. He could feel the Ki's of his supposed friends approaching. He stepped up to the enemy, looking him over to see if he saw what everyone else would see.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am you Vegeta, the most powerful being in the Universe."  
  
"But how? I am not as strong as you are now. You can't possibly be me."  
  
"Oh Vegeta, I am. This is who you will become the strongest warrior. In the future you will be called on to help. This form is what will come to fight. But for now, I will be fighting all these people you call friends, but you will win. After I cam dead you will die and I will be guiding you to where you will spend the rest of your afterlife until your presence is needed again."  
  
Just as Vegeta was about to ask another question, the Z-fighters arrived. They had a look of utter surprise to see that the evil Ki that they had felt was none other than Vegeta. Goku was the firs to talk. His voice was more serious than he ever was before.  
  
"Vegeta, what the hell are you doing here? There is an evil presence coming and we need to fight it. You can just go home. I don't really think we will be needing you."  
  
"Fools, I'm not what you think I am! Your Vegeta is over there; I am the presence that you felt. Goku, I want to fight you first, the others can wait, and they are no match for me."  
  
The fighters looked over to Vegeta who looked like he too was surprised to see an exact double of him. Piccolo was stunned there stood two Vegetas. The one he knew was just standing in the corner of the cliff while the other Vegeta felt like his power was triple what Goku's was. He looked just like Vegeta only more powerful. This was going to be a long day. Goku got into a fighting stance, he watched this Vegeta with extreme intensity. Goku never had anytime to react, when a foot came to the back of his head, sending him flying over the cliff. Goku didn't have a chance to recover because he was beaten again and again. Goku didn't have a chance; he was beaten to a pulp. No one could see the Vegeta fighting it was horrible. Their savior was being beaten as if he wasn't anything. Our vegeta watched from the sidelines. He may have hated what they said to him, but he would not allow them to be killed or beaten too much, no matter how much revenge he wanted. He made this wish because he was ready to die. Getting tired of seeing this person who claimed that he would one day become this, he stepped forward grabbing a hold of Goku's shirt. Right as the other Vegeta was about to send a roundhouse towards his face. Vegeta grabbed a hold of the double's foot and sent him flying towards the ground. The rocks began to break around them as they started to fight. Their golden auras floating on the wind as their powers began to rise to show their combined strength. They fought fast, as the blows to the head and flying bodies began to intense. Soon the two Vegetas stopped in front of one another. The threat looked at this time's Vegeta.  
  
"You have a lot of strength other me, but it is still not enough. I shall prevail and you shall die here. Look at the pathetic people behind you. They will die along side you, don't worry they will go on to live in peace, while you will forever fight for your soul. Listen you primitive group; I shall leave now I have seen what is waiting for you guys and I shall return, but not until I take with me what I came here for. You Vegeta!"  
  
"What? Why are you taking him?"  
  
"He is the only person out of all of you, who have shown great potential, he shall be rewarded to train for all eternity between dimensions. You all have shown me that there is No heart for fighting, thus you shall not evolve to the next stage. I have been told that is I find anyone with the fighting ability that does not pass my test, that I am to kill him or her. It gives me great pleasure to destroy all of you!"  
  
The Vegeta started to power up, his power was beginning to grow and if he let it go, even if it wasn't as powered up as the Z-senshi knew it cull go, they still would be killed. No one was even paying Vegeta any attention until his famous Final Flash was heard. Everyone looked at him in surprise to see the Ki attack coming towards him or her, yet it hit the other Vegeta straight in the chest blowing him into a nearby rock. Vegeta came down, bruise with blood everywhere. He breathed heavily, he hadn't thought that this person or being was here to kill them all or was here for some test. He didn't really ask the Dragon why or who he would be sending to try to kill them. He turned from the hole in the rock being half happy that he had lived and half angry that he didn't die. As he turned to the astonished grouped Goku's face was contorted into a horrified look.  
  
"Vegeta look out!"  
  
He only had time to look when the beam shoot through his chest, everything went gray as the Z-fighters watched the other Vegeta grab a hold of Vegeta and take him through a portal that had just appeared. Though it closed before they could stop him, they felt Vegeta's Ki disappear. He had died, and they had lived. They searched the planet for his presence; they weren't sure what to tell anyone. Trunks, Goten, and Gohan had stayed behind to watch the women just in case something happened to the original z-fighters, there would still be the kids to fight if needed to. All the women were at Capsule Corp, awaiting the news of what had happened if good or bad. Bulma paced the floor, her heart beating rapidly.  
  
"Something is wrong, I know it. Something isn't right at all."  
  
"Bulma honey do you want me to make you some tea? It will take your mind off of Vegeta."  
  
"No thank you Mom, I just want to know what the hell happened and why he didn't come home."  
  
"Mom don't worry about it Dad is an asshole and can take care of himself."  
  
"TRUNKS! Don't you ever EVER talk about you father that way in my house! He helped make you and if you show me respect you will show him that respect as well."  
  
"Sorry Mom."  
  
Trunks got up to get his new girlfriend a drink out of the kitchen, when Bura came into the room. She looked a tad bit pissed off. Her hair was everywhere and she looked like she had gotten punched in the face as well. Bulma stopped and looked at her. Getting close to her Bura pushed her mother away from her and sat next to Goten who had placed himself by the refrigerator as he ate.  
  
"Bura what happened."  
  
"I was upstairs trying to clean more things out of the room, when I saw a picture of me, Trunks and Kiara with that man. I tore it up and Kiara came in and punched me in the face. She told me that I was a heartless bitch for doing what I did, and that she stood up for me and I let her down. She said that she doesn't want me in her room. She said that I am no longer considered her sister and that I should be ashamed for turning my back on my heritage. I hit her back and told her he was wrong, he just pushed me up against the wall and all most broke my back in the process, she said that if I wasn't her sister she would kill me."  
  
"Kiara, get down here now!"  
  
Kiara walked down stairs her hair no longer a brownish red, but a golden yellow. Her black eyes now a prefect teal color. She walked with pride and you could tell that she was defiantly the Princess of a great race. All eyes were on her, it was the first time they had seen a Saiyan girl turn Super, and they didn't know what to saw. She just stared at her mother, not saying anything, as if her transformations were just something that happens everyday. Bulma was surprised, and a little happy, yet she had did wrong.  
  
"Young lady, how dare you tell your sister that you would kill her?"  
  
"Because I would. She is am abomination to her race! And I can not have any abominations under my presence!"  
  
"What the hell does that mean? You act like you are the Queen or something. Shit Vegeta is still the Prince, he is above you."  
  
A tear began to stream down her face, her aura started to rise as Gohan came into the room to see what was happening. He stopped in his tracks as he saw a rather angry Super Saiyan raising her aura. She stared at Bura with cold unfeeling eyes, turn into everyone she walked towards the door, as Goku and the others were just landing. She waited for them to walk into the house then she closed the door. She pushed Goku to the middle of the room and stood there alongside him.  
  
"This is the last Saiyan-jin! He is the Earth's Warrior. He let my father die and no one tried to help him in the least. You bastards let my father leave, so now I shall be the one to take over for him! No one here gave a damn for him, just because he couldn't reach heights that Goku could, didn't mean that he wasn't the strongest! He made me promise that as long as he was gone that I would make him proud, and I shall. I spit on the fact that I can't be a whole Saiyan-jin, I spit of the fact that I am half human everyday that I am alive. I shall be the warrior that my father wanted me to be. I look at each and every one of you and I think Kami that I shall not ever see you again. Mom, you have been everything to me, smart and cunning, but you let the one thing that held this pathetic excuse of a family together. I will love you. Goku, I can't say that I ever agreed with dad on his view of you. I think you are a very nice man and a great fighter. Your kids will be great someday. Trunks, I love you so much. Remember how you would come to me in the night and we would talk on the roof. I had to be like 3 but I always understood how you felt. You would tell me about how Dad would yell at you and make you would fell inferior to him. Do you remember the night that Dad and had left to train? And you said that morning that he didn't say goodbye to you? He did, he kissed you before he left, and he told me. He told me everything about you and him. Trunks he loved you so much, but he didn't know how to show you. He just wanted you to grow and become better than him. He gave me something a long time ago, and I want you to have it."  
  
Kiara pulled a chain off of her neck, inside was a little diamond; it was red and had a faint glow around it. It was inside a tube of glass and surrounded by two oozaru's in golden form. They had jewels of green in their eyes and it glowed as well. She handed it to Trunks. He stared at it and looked up at her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Daddy said that it is a stone that fell a long time ago on Vegeta. She told me that it had great powers of healing. When he was a little boy he had gotten yelled at for not being able to beat one of his teachers. His father had made him feel like he was not worthy of being born. His father had told him that he should ill him to save the world from his existence. Dad ran away and found this stone, he said that he made him feel warm, when ever he cried and felt sad. He took a piece with him and he got stronger. He told me that he wanted to give one to you, but when he had tried you through it away, you said that it was stupid jewelry and that you didn't want it. He found it outside one day. It hurt his feelings so much that he kept it until I was born. He gave it to me. It makes me feel warm inside, and I want to give it to you. Please take it and keep it safe, it will keep you safe."  
  
Trunks put it on and then gave Kiara a big hug. She kissed him on the forehead and started towards the door. Goku stepped before her, grabbing a hold of her shoulders. He leaned down to her height and hugged her.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Since my father was not wanted, then I am not wanted."  
  
"Baby! You can't go, you are too young, you have to stay."  
  
"I can't be in a place where my heritage will be forgotten. I won't be in a place where people pretend to be your friends. I can't and I won't be in a place where people looked down on me because of who I am. I just can't mom. I love you all, maybe I will return, but I can't be here now."  
  
"Kiara, please don't go. We didn't hate Vegeta that much."  
  
"Look at you Trunks, you don't even mourn him now! None of you people do. I'm ashamed to call you guys' friends. I'm sorry, but I have no use of you anymore. Goodbye."  
  
Kiara walked out the door, the others just watched as she walked over to where the GR stood. Inside she started to get the ship ready to take off. In a matter of minutes it had left the atmosphere of Earth. She watched as the place she had known as home began to be just a blue dot in the sky.  
  
'I'm sorry family, but you didn't love him like I did. And I told him I would meet him on the other side. Daddy, I'm coming.'  
  
My little warrior, I shall wait for your arrival.'  
  
The night was long, as the days events played into each person's minds. Goten, Bura and Trunks had moved back into Capsule Corp. they couldn't bear to be away from their mother. Her lost today was as great as theirs, but great. She had lost a husband and a daughter in one day. Goku would toss and turn all night, having nightmares of how he didn't save Vegeta from being taken. The nightmares would play over and over for the next three years. Each night becoming more intense, the hate they felt for Vegeta seemed to melt away, as they realized that he had been their friend. He had made things interesting. Vegeta trained every second, each time feeling that he was stronger. He was waiting the day his daughter finally found him. He stood in the deep recesses of the universe fighting unknown creatures that would appear. He smiled as he felt his daughter approaching.  
  
'Soon she will come and her dreams will be realized'  
  
He smiled as he watched his race performing the exact stances he had just done. The Saiyan-jins were alive and he watched with pride, as he became their Prince once again.  
  
KV: Well that was good, I must say. I thought it would end differently. So where is Vegeta? Will Kiara ever find him? Will the Z-fighters ever be the same? What about this tuff with Vegeta having to come back to fight? Well I can tell you one thing, more stuff is coming your way. Hope to see ya there. Bulma get off of my feet, I don't want to go to Hershey Park. It is always crowded. Lets go tomorrow.  
  
Bulma: We can't the kids have school tomorrow.  
  
KV: Well I can take you to the store and we can go shopping instead.  
  
Bulma/ Bura: Ohh shopping really?  
  
KV: Yeah, and Trunks I can drop you off at the skating ring, there are lots of girls there to hang out with.  
  
Trunks: No thank you I'd rather go with you guys.  
  
KV: Great and away we go, see ya'll in the next chapter!!! ^_^ 


	4. Saiyans are still alive?

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. But I do own Kiara and the adventures we go on.  
  
  
  
KumikoVegeta's Wildest Adventures  
  
???  
  
Guest: Bulma: co-host, Goku, Tien, Choatsu.  
  
  
  
KV: Hello everybody, I just got done writing another chapter of Vegeta get away from that button! And The Power Within. I just thought maybe if I advertise it enough, someone, anyone will read them. I get so depressed when no one reads my stories. They really are good. I swear. Anyway, this is another story all together and I must keep my mind on the right story. Today my guests are going to be Tien, Choatsu, and Goku. I really wanted to wait with Goku, but unfortunately Chi Chi wanted him on today cause he was doing bad things. She wouldn't tell me, soo I'm going to ask Goku. Hello guys and hello to my ever-lovely Bulma. Hi Bulma.  
  
Bulma: Hey KV, I was just reading your advertisement above, maybe you are pushing the stories too much? Did you ever think about that?  
  
KV: No I didn't. Anyway Ladies and Gentlemen, we had to move to my house because Vegeta was snooping around where we used to be. Where were we you ask? I don't really know, cause we went somewhere ever time, but whatever. Hello guys how have you all been?  
  
Goku: * jumping on the futon * I have been just great  
  
KV: Goku honey you can't jump on that, it will break.  
  
Goku: I won't break it I promise.  
  
KV: Goku, please get off of that. It is my mom's and she will have a fit.  
  
Tien: Why am I here again?  
  
Choatsu: Yeah I could be training.  
  
KV: Look you guys; I didn't want to have the same people on everyday. Shoot everyone should get a chance to go somewhere. I just like to show all my DBZ characters a good time. Plus I don't think a lot of people put you in the stories. I mean you were important people before, now you are like DBZ cast-offs. We only hear about you when you are deep in the desert doing stupid stuff. Or when something is happening and the main characters can't find you like the whole Buu thing. So I wanted you to be in my story for today. May I ask where you would like to go today? I just got my paycheck, from McDonalds and it s a lovely amount.  
  
Bulma: Why do you say lovely a lot?  
  
KV: I wanted to tell you that it is my new word for the day. I try to use it at least every once in a while because it is such a lovely word. Ok Audience say LOVELY with me.  
  
Audience: What the HFIL? I am about to leave if you don't start the story.  
  
Jerk in the back: I want to see some boobs!  
  
Jerk beside him: Her Bulma take it off!  
  
KV: * transform into her second personality, Lestarta, who is half demon half dragon. She grows white hair, with no pupils and white bat like wings * what did you just say? This is not the Jerry Springer show, which is a funny show. I shall not have any stripping or booby showing here. And if Vegeta got wind of what you said you wouldn't be alive.  
  
Jerk beside him: Well he isn't here now is he?  
  
KV: I have someone better. It is a clone of Vegeta I made just in case someone like you tries something. VEGETA 2? Please come here and take care of this man.  
  
Vegeta comes out and grabs guy by his shirt and throws him through the roof of the house. KV grasps in horror.  
  
KV: * back to normal * my mom is going to kill me. My dad is going to kill me and ground me at the same time. Ok I had better get out of the house and now. Look we are going to Hershey Park ok? Ok I don't care if you guys care or not. SUMMARY GUY!  
  
Summary guy  
  
Vegeta is a jerk. He is a selfish bastard and Bulma deserves better. Just like that great looking Yamacha. Who would give her the world and more?  
  
Bulma: Yamacha? What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Yamacha: I have to have you Bulma baby. You mean the world to me. Vegeta doesn't even try to love you like I do.  
  
Bulma: We broke apart Yamacha. It is just that way.  
  
KV: Ok while I love a great 'I love you and I still do' thing. I must say that I need to Summary read and the last chapter read before I can began. And we are already on the third page. Are you listening? Anyone? Fine I'll do it myself. Vegeta is a mean guy, or at least he was, not he has changed, but will the people he is around think that. Are they his friends or do they still think he is a killer? In the last chapter Vegeta wished that a great evil comes to Earth and that he be the only one to kill him. The enemy turns out to be none other than him in the future. He fights and then dies. Kiara goes Super and leaves. While the Z-fighters start to realized just how much he meant to them, even Kiara. Now see what happens on the next GOODBYE SAIYAN NO OUJI. Ok you guys let's go!  
  
Chapter 4 Saiyans are still alive?  
  
The silence of space was all she knew. It was just a little too quite sometimes. She would wish for things to play with or to even keep her company. But just as she got the most bored, she could hear her father's voice, telling her to keep going and to hang on. She would smile because she knew she would be with her father soon. She turned towards to giant window that showed her the deepest recesses of outer space. She pushed another piece of her bangs out of her face as she started to float towards a chair, so that she can sit down as look at where she was going. She didn't really know where he was or in what part of the galaxy, but she would find him. Even if she died trying, she would be reunited with her father. The watch on her wrist started to beep as the time read out told her that it was 3 a.m. in the morning. Looking at the date she began to calculate how long she had been out there searching. Glancing over to a calendar she studied to. Ten years. She had been in search of her father for ten years. She smiled to herself, she was determined to find him, but she was tired and needed a rest. She pushed in a button and leaned forward so that the little microphone could hear her.  
  
"Are you up?"  
  
"Maybe, why?"  
  
"I am going to come home, any room for me with all the kids running around."  
  
"Yep your old room hasn't been touched."  
  
"Mom up, I wanted to talk to her."  
  
"Nope, she went to bed early, was having some kind of headache or something. When you coming in?"  
  
"In about two days. Could you not tell anyone? I really don't want a big party or anything."  
  
"So you want me to tell everyone and to throw you a big party, is that right?"  
  
"You know me too well. I'm signing off so that you can get some rest."  
  
"I love you wild child."  
  
"I love you too purple pimp."  
  
"Good night Kiara."  
  
"Good night to you too Trunks."  
  
The line went dead and Kiara sat back, her hair getting into her eyes again as she pushed it back behind her ears. The smooth skin of the Saiyan Princess was less than feminine. The muscles were tight and rippled over her body. Her training uniform, which was a cute little purple colored Saiyan-jin suit, did nothing to hide of developing female features. She hated most of all were her breast. She would always try to tape them down, because they were a nuisance and were always in the way. She was 18; well her birthday was in two days, which was why she wanted to come home. Her mother would be so happy, they talked every once in a while, to just tell where Kiara has been at and what she has seen. Kiara tries not to worry her mother about the things she has to do because of who she is. The killing and the tortures, to be just 18 she is as dark and sinister as her father. Though she doesn't get as much enjoyment out of it, she knows what he has gone through and understands him that much more. She couldn't wait to see her father she loved him so much. She would have nightmares about what happened that day Goku and the others went to see that strong Ki:  
  
She would be sitting across from the group, watching them fight. Then her father would see her and come running over, mostly to save her. But as he is running a hand burst through his chest. The blood goes everywhere and she screams but nothing ever comes out. Goku and the others are sitting there laughing as her father dies at her feet. The enemy is always clear and dark. She never sees his face, but he picks up Vegeta and carries him off to the sky. She screams for Goku and the others to help and they just watch, and then take to the sky to go to Capsule Corp.  
  
This dream is recurring, every night. It was like someone was trying to tell her something, but she wasn't ever sure what. She looked out the giant window of the ship and gazed at the stars. The nebulas and the little galaxies, which were scattered around the universe. She smiled to herself, her mother had always told her about how she went to Namek and traveled space. Her father would tell stories about the place he had seen. She had always wanted to go to space. Just her and her mother and father, no Trunks and no Bra, just the three of them. They would spend time searching the skies, looking for new life, and experiencing the joy of just being together. She leaned her hands on to the dashboard of the control station. Her eyes beginning to glaze over, as sleep took hold of her and drifted her off to a land where her mother and father loved just her. A place where they would take her places and leave the selfish girlie Bra at home, and the pansy Trunks with his friends. She smiled at the idea of her father and mother playing games with her as they floated around the space ship. Sneaking in a kiss while they thought she wasn't looking. She would laugh at them and they would laugh back. They were happy in her dreams. Always playing games and doing adventurous things just to past the time away. Sometimes Trunks was there, and it was still happy. She loved the hell out of Trunks, but he and dad never got a long much, because they never knew what the other was thinking. It hurt their relationship a lot. But in her dreams they would all sit and have a picnic. In her dreams she would cook because mom couldn't cook that well. They would roll around in the cockpit and tell each other stories and little tad bits about each other. Her family was always happy in her dreams. But reality would always hit and hard. Her father was possibly dead. Her mother was always sick, Trunks was stressed out and having women problems. He even thought he was gay. He told Kiara that he was thinking about Goten in that way one time. Kiara just told him that he hangs around Goten too much and is having feelings about him. She told him that is was ok to love a person so strongly that you think you want to be with them in that way. Trunks got over and now Goten and him are closer. Goten even works at Capsule Corp on the weekends. Bra is still a spoiled brat, but now she has three kids, and Goten left her early. He said he wasn't ready for what they were trying to do. Bra was so made that she told him that they would never be together again. Goten didn't really mind that much. They bonded too early. Trunks told Kiara that Goten is dating a pretty girl named Destiny. She is an alien with the mixed blood of a dragon. She is a really pretty, with long purple hair very dark purple hair, and green eyes. She is a great singer and makes really good food from what I hear. She loves the kids so much, and since Bra gave the custody to Goten Destiny has been a great mother to them. Little Kiara is 3, Devon is 10 and Denise is 9. Kiara was surprised to find out that Bra had named her youngest after her, but then she found out that it was Goten's idea to name her after Kiara. Bra didn't care any more. They were strong and very aggressive. Kiara couldn't wait to meet them. Sleep grabbed her and she was resting lightly on the console of the ship. Her long hair had undone itself and was now all over her body, acting more like a blanket than anything else. Soon she would be in Earth's atmosphere, and she would see the people see hadn't seen since that day. A small smile crossed her face as the darkness in the universe set her ship on the path it needed to take. As she slept she never noticed the console tracking onto a ship that was on its way to Earth. It was right on her tail and would enter right after she did. But she slept on as the ship trailed after her, her drool sliding into the cracks of the buttons. The sparks of electric over load started to flare up catching a single hair on her head. It traveled like an electric pulse. But before it could wake her, the console caught on fire sending flames over the entire ship. Kiara was awoken rudely by the impulse of the fire going to her head. She gasped as she watched her ship began to burn. There was no time to star at it as she she ran to the run that she slept in to grab a distinguisher to put the flames out. But as she came back it was too late. The smoke was in the air and the electric fire had spread and was messing up her coordinates to Earth. The Smoke too over her lungs before she could get out of the room, she fell onto the ground as her ship began to lose control. She heard a weird noise and people talking. There was one voice shouting for them to get the stuff off the ship and to get her off. She couldn't really see anything, because the smoke was thick and the fire was consuming everything in sight. She made a slight chuckle as a man that didn't have any hair, but a big mustache looked down at her. He growled at her then grabbed a hold of her and pulled her to his shoulders. She couldn't move much but she got a chance to look up at the man behind the guy carrying her. He was short, but he had on a big cape, with a lot of medals and golden buttons. He had blond hair and teal eyes. He smirked at her right before she passed out. But her mind didn't go out yet as she reached out to the man to see if her assumption was right.  
  
'Hello Daddy!'  
  
'Hello my little warrior'  
  
The two days passed fast inside the ship as Kiara slept in silence. Her bodyguard was a tall guy with little muscles and an odd colored hair. Orange. Kiara rolled over in her bed, it was big about a King size with red and black satin covers and comforter. She tried to sit up but was stopped by a sharp pain in her head. She lay back down with a slight groan and held her hand over her head. She couldn't remember much, but that her ship caught on fire and when she tired to put it out the smoke got to her. She remembered being carried onto this ship, but she didn't recognize by who or who saved her. Her head was pounding and as she took in the scene of the pictures and the beautiful way the flowers were spread around, she noticed the man's Ki outside her door. Getting up with ease she made her way over to the door, pushing the button beside it to open it she looked out the door. There stood a 7'5" man with Orange hair. She tired hard not to laugh but giggle came out as she began to ask the man for some aspirin. He looked at her as if she was the most dirties thing he had ever seen in his life. She looked at him while he continued to ignore her, yet keep his eyes on her body. She mad and decided that she was going to look for the aspirin herself. Closing the door behind her she started to walk down the long corridor of the ship she was on. It was spacious with a lot of windows; there were a lot of men walking up the corridor looking at her strangely. She was getting more and more angry and without warning she grabbed the nearest man. Pulling him into the air she looked him in the face with the nastiest stare she ever learned from both Vegeta and Bulma. He winced a bit and wiggled to get out of her grasped but was stopped as she raised her Ki a bit to show him that she would hurt him if she had to.  
  
"What the hell are all of you people looking at? Never seen a girl before?"  
  
"Fhotre metra huncogo spehera."  
  
"What? Where the hell am I?"  
  
"Heloman youletra"  
  
"Ok listen to me you little creep, tell me who is in charge. Actually take me to the person in charge."  
  
Kiara let him down and began to follow him as he walked down the long corridor. She watched as the other men watched her, they stared with interest and some with fear. They were beginning to scare her. The man walked up to a door that had written symbols on the door. But she couldn't read them so she just pushed the button and walked in. She was immediately encountered with swords and other types of weaponry. The held it at her throat and didn't look like they would pull back at all. Then a man walked in front of her he was the bald man with a mustache that she saw before she fainted. He said something to the people and they let her go. She grabbed her neck instinctively to make sure if there were bruised on her. She glared at the man and he walked up to her, he grabbed a hold of her sore neck and lifted her into he air. Kiara wiggled and strained to try and get out, but the man never loosened his grip. He glared up at her and started to laugh. He lifted her up and started to walk over to another door, still holding her in the air. He pushed the buttons to make it open, then pushed her back up against the door so that she could not see what was in the room. Her eyes were closed and she could tell that she was running out of air. Just as she was sure she was going to die he dropped her. She fell with a bump onto the floor, as she lifted her hand to her neck to rub it again. She then noticed the room it was cold. Not in temperature, but in feeling. There was a person behind her, but she was too scared to turn around. Her head turned on it's own to show her what was in such a cold room. It stood by the window, as the Earth was coming into view. Cold steel wrapped around its mouth, the same steel that wrapped his body like armor. The muscles could be seen through the armor, but the height couldn't be really told. It turned towards Kiara, its eyes looking at her soul. She noticed then the color of he eyes, teal. Super Saiyan-jin colored eyes. She got happy, after all these years she had found him. Her father. Vegeta! She got up her position on the floor then running over to the figure that looked out the window, she wrapped her arms around his waist as tears formed on her face.  
  
"Daddy, I can't believe that you finally found me. I have been looking for you for years. I never had a clue where you were though. I missed you so much."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Daddy? What do you mean, who am I?"  
  
"Exactly what I just asked? How dare you come into my room and hug me? I'm no toy to play with."  
  
"Daddy? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I have no daughters!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
The person grabbed Kiara by her hands and before she knew what was happening she was being thrown onto the bed. Her hands flew up into defense, as the metal thing grabbed onto her shirt and pulled. It ripped only half way and the person pushed a button behind his head to remove the mask over its mouth. The teal eyes were connected to a white face and lips of blue. It was giving off coldness, and a sudden chill ran down her spine. He was going to rape her; she knew her father was on this ship, but where. Would she have to go through with this? This man was stronger, but as her senses began to kick in she forgot the power she had. Pushing his body off of her she went Super Saiyan and punched him towards the wall. But he just stared at her. He didn't move or anything. He sent a Ki blast straight for her chest, burning a hold into the already ripped clothes. She flew back towards the bed, and he was there in a second. She fought him off but soon became too weak; he took this as a chance and began to try to rape her. She screamed for her life, yelling obscenities and threats of how she would kill him. Her mind reaching for anything to help her. Then she called to her father.  
  
'DAD! PLEASE HELP ME, DON'T LET HIM RAPE ME! DADDY HELP!'  
  
Deep in the ship the King heard the cries of the child. His child. He didn't know how she got on the ship or how long she had been there, but he did know that something wasn't right. He flew to her, using his sensing ability to find her. She screamed in agony as this thing raped her repeatedly. The King got to her, but not on time, her poor body lay bloody and mangled in the hallway for everyone to see. On her body was a note that said: 'You shouldn't leave such a mess in the hall.'  
  
The King carried her into her room; she shivered and whimpered in her unconscious state. Where had she come from, he didn't know she was on the ship. He only knew that her ship was a long ways in front of them. He lay her down on the bed and tried to clean her without hurting her. He put clean cloths on her and kissed her forehead. Sliding a sensu bean into her mouth he made her chew and swallow it. She healed fast but still lay unconscious. He looked over at the door and figured it wouldn't be safe in her room, so he lifted her up and took her to his room. Feeling very tired her crawled in next to her, and held her in his arms as he kissed her forehead again. He fell asleep as he heard her soft breathing in his ear. He loved her so much and was too happy to see her a sleep next to him, like how they used to sleep. He yawned and fell into slumber beside her, never noticing the dark shadow of the rapist in the doorway. The Ice-jin just walked away, a smile plastered onto his face.  
  
KV: Well look what we have another Ice-jin. I wonder what he is doing on the ship. And who was that look a like Vegeta who saved Kiara? Was that bald guy Nappa? And what is with the raping? Find out next chapter. Anyway we are on the Sidewinder right now, and we are currently going backwards up the hill to begin the ride. Choatsu couldn't get on because they said he would fly out. They don't believe he is an adult either. I don't blame them. Goku got sick on the Pirate ship so he is sitting this out. Yamacha keeps getting on the Tidal Force. Weirdo. Bulma is sticking to the Wildcat, but me I love the Sidewinder. So I must say goodbye because I just heard the air and I know after that we DROPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! AHHHHHHHHHHH! SEEEE YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA IN THE NEXXXXT CHAPTER AHHHHHHHH!  
  
Wow that was fun, I hope they don't, DROPP US AGAINNNNN BYEEEE PEOPLESSSSSS! 


	5. Who is Ice/ Megera

KumikoVegeta's Wildest Adventure  
  
My room  
  
Guest: No one.  
  
KV: Well I know what you guys are thinking. Why is there no guest for today? Well whne we got back from Hershey Park, my parents were waiting for me. They grounded me, Goku and Bulma for messing up the house. They then thought that Choatsu was a rat and tried to beat him with a broom. Tien scared the hell out of them and ran away with Choatsu. Goku is stuck in the basement and Bulma is confined to the Living Room corner. We had to fix the roof then clean up all the plaster on the carpet. It was bad. My parents say I can't go anywhere until I have thought about what I have done. But they said that some people called me while I was out. These people said that they liked to take part in my little adventures: Penchy-chan, lil' Chi- Chi, SCAV, wonderuosmilkshake@hotmail, hippiechick, Saiyan Princess, Kiara- chan, Diane, and Saiyan Princess TRF. To those people who called, thanx so much and I will call back to see if you would like to be a guest on KumikoVegeta's Wildest Adventure.  
  
Woman in the background: Kumiko, what are you doing? I told you to send those people home!  
  
KV: Sorry mommy, I just wanted to finish this chapter, please?  
  
Mom: I said send those people home right now! you want to finish the story, go ahead but not with those people in my house!  
  
KV: Well Audience you heard her, you have to go home. But I will finish the chapter without you. Sorry.  
  
Audience: But I don't have a home.  
  
KV: Summary guy, read the summary before you go please.  
  
Sammry guy  
  
Vegeta is a nice and wonderful person.. NOT! he is a jerk with great kids. But what happens when he gets killed? Will the Z-fighters show? Will they help. Is he truly still a killer?  
  
KV: Thanx, bye. Ok Mr. Wall this si what happened on the last chapter.  
  
Kiara has been in outré space searching for Vegeta for ten years now. She calls Trunks to tell him that she will be coming home in two days. But as she falls asleep her ship caughts on fire and she is knocked out by the smoke. Suddenly a peron comes and saves her, it kinda looks like Nappa. And behind him a guy that looks like Vegeta. She gets raped by an Ice-jin, as Vegeta came too late to save her. Who is this Ice-jin? Is Vegeta back under someone's rule again? Will Kiara ever look at Vegeta the same way? Find out on GOODBYE SAIYAN NO OUJI.  
  
Chapter 5 Who is Ice/Megera?  
  
The sky of the Earth was the brightest blue the Earth had ever seen in the last ten years. The birds flew by singing songs of past to other smaller birds. The smoke rose from the little grill and filled the air with the lovely smell of the frying meat and vegetables. It was definitely the best day for a cookout. Krillin stood over the table that held the many foods the Z-fighters had brought. There on the table stood buckets of corn on the cob, pounds of macaroin and potatoe salad. There was bushels of salads and other healthy stuff that no one will touch. There was Jell-O as far as the eye could see. That was the only thing any one let Bulma make, there was pounds upon pounds of meat that was being cooked, and the best barbeque sauce in the world was smothering the ribs. There were fruits of all kinds and fish for Goku. There were cakes and cupcakes, candy for the kids, balls and jump ropes for the kids to play with. There were so many games and stuff to play and things to do, as Yamacha handled the Grill and Chi-Chi kept the hungry Saiyans away from the food. It was the biggest celebration since Kiara left. The gang basically stayed away from Capsule Corp since everything happened. But when they got a call from Bulma saying that Kiara was coming home from her search, they jumped at the offer. The showed up with tons of food, they smiled and acted like it had never happened. Then it came to them, the party was missing something. There wasn't that extra zing to it. Then they realized what they were missing, Vegeta. He made the parties so much fun. He would get an attitude and not want to play the games, but when he did the game always was that much more fun. Bulma cried right before everyone showed up, but Trunks perked her up and told her don't worry about it. Kiara would come home and she would tell them good news about Dad, maybe even bring him with her. Trunks had believed that his father wasn't really dead; about a couple of years after Kiara left he had felt his father's Ki in the universe. It was faint but he knew he was out there. That was the day Kiara was talking about coming home, but Trunks told her also to stay out there, that Dad was out there waiting for her to come to him. The gang came and were having a good time, occasionally Bulma caught someone saying they missed Vegeta, and wished he was here. It always brought a smile to her face to hear that he had friends, even if they didn't treat him that way. Bra was being a little snob, not really saying anything to anyone. Goten had arrived with his fiancé, Destiny. She was pregnant and the kids trailed beside her. Bra kissed her kids on the forehead then shooed them away while she went and introduced herself to the bride to be. A little argument rang out as Bra told Destiny that she was not the woman Goten needed and that she would never be a real mother to her kids. Destiny started to cry and walked over to Goku, who held her and took her inside. Bra started to yell about how everyone here was a hypocrite, that just cause Kiara was coming home didn't mean that everybody start acting like they have been around each other the whole tem years. She explained that they need to act as bitchy as they have been acting. Not coming around, not calling, when walking down the street only waving and then walking away. She said that they should be ashamed acting all buddy buddy. She then said she hated the fact that the little bitch was coming home. She thought that she ruled over people and that Kiara was not going to rule over her. Bra walked inside, but before she could get to the door, Goku grabbed her.  
  
"How dare you? I have watched you grow since you were a baby. You have been a pain in the ass then and you are a pain in the ass now! Kiara is coming home, and yes we haven't spent all that much time together, but she is what we came here for. No we are not trying to act all buddy buddy. And yes we love her very much, she is apart of all of us and we all had some chance at raising her. Piccolo trained her while she studied under Dende and Mr. Popo. Krillin and 18 trained her while she stayed the night over their house. He taught her moves and other things. Master Roshi taught her the birds and the bees, because Bulma and Vegeta couldn't do it. And I trained her too, while Gohan helped her study and tutored her in school. Goten was like a mentor for her and Trunks always stood up for her. Yamacha taught her how to play sports, Tien and Choatsu taught her how to meditate, and Chi-Chi taught her how to cook. These are the people that stand in front of you today; she was a pupil of all of us. We taught her the good and the bad. We taught her how to be the greatest warrior and how to become the best. Out of all of us, we have all had a hand in raising her and it makes us proud to see that after ten years she is still alive and is coming home to show us that our teaching was not in vain. You of all people should stop being so jealous and bitchy and be happy that your sister is still a live and that she is coming home."  
  
"I don't care if she is coming home, I want her to stay out there!"  
  
"Well that is your choice, but let me say something. If you try to ruin this home coming, if you try to even insult her in any way, all of us will beat the crap out of you. I won't let you hurt her feelings no matter what, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Goku."  
  
"Ok bye Bra."  
  
Bra watched as Goku pranced back to the people and started to help them put up the banner for Kiara. It was big for a little piece of paper. Bra watched as they all started telling stories of how Kiara did this or did that. She watched as they all talked about the things she used to say and phrases she would get messed up. They were having fun and all for Kiara. Then they started telling stories about Vegeta. She listened from the porch to the back door, hearing them saying things about her father that she never heard them say before. They were happy stories, and she wanted so badly to join in, but she didn't know her father as much as they did. She really didn't know her father at all. He was always a stranger to her that just happens to live in the same house. Of course she loved him, but he really wasn't anything to her besides her father. She frowned and began to get up to go into the house, where her only comfort was watching the mirror before her, but then she heard the rumbling of a ship coming towards them. It was loud and had stopped the gang from their entertainment. They watched as the ship began to touch down on the Earth. It was a big ship, which made the gang panic; they knew that Kiara had a little ship, maybe big enough for four people at the max. But this looked like it could hold a good thousand. Goku got into his fighting stance, if an enemy came out then he would be ready to fight. Bulma and Chi-Chi grabbed Videl and the kids and took them into the house while the men stayed outside and got ready to fight. The hissing of steam from the hips passed around it as the door began to open. Standing at the door was a figure wearing all armor of Steel, he walked out and Goku was the first to see the tail, it looked just like the tail Frieza had and King Cold. He glanced around him and saw that everybody was ready, Trunks had his sword with him and the others looked like they were ready. They all saw the tail and knew that he was an Ice- jin. He walked down the little bridge then kneeled down on his knee, as if he was waiting for someone bigger than him was coming. Next came a big man, he was bald and had the ugliest mustache. Goku almost fainted as he noticed the tail wrapped around his waist. Could it be Nappa? The Nappa look a like just walked to where the Ice-jin kneeled and kneeled beside him. Then a couple other guys came out they kneeled across from Nappa and the Ice-jin. They kneeled until another figure appeared in the darkness, this person was tall, and had long hair, the bangs looked like it kept going into their eyes, the armor that surrounded her was tight against the body and the muscles were rippling over the tight nice of her stance. She walked with pride, as no one had ever walked her hips swaying with the beat of her own drum. Kiara was a sight for sore eyes, and her elegance was astounding. She walked to the ground then Kneeling facing the ship itself. The figure that stood there caught the breaths of everyone. They were not sure who this person was to get Kiara to bow to him. The cape flew in the air and the high hair was a dead give away. But they watched as the gang's hearts skipped beat after beat. He walked towards Kiara, his eyes focused on her alone. His cape looked of pure satin, and silk as the golden medallions shined in the sun. He had a mouthpiece on made of silk as well. He was Proud of everything he did and took great care to do it perfect. He met Kiara and grabbed a hold of her shoulder, telling her to rise; she should not have to kneel. She rose and looked around the place, within seconds she saw Goku and ran over to him, her hands wrapped around his neck as she cried of happiness to see him. The others came over and hugged him too kissing her forehead. They totally ignored the people who watched her, but when then saw in the corner of their eyes the Ice-jin rise with out being asked, they saw the man with a cape hit him, and he flew towards a tree breaking it in half. Kiara smiled and walked over to the man with a cape. She kissed his cheek and grabbed his arm and pulled him to the house. the other men that kneeled outside of the ship grabbed the Ice-jin and took him into the ship and began to take off. The ship had left and the gang watched as it went back into outer space. Yamacha was the first to talk.  
  
"Who do you think that thing was?"  
  
"I don't know Yamacha, but it looked like an Ice-jin, maybe it is a cousin of Frieza."  
  
"But who was the man that they were bowing to."  
  
"I don't know but he went into the house, maybe he is Kiara's mate or something."  
  
"Well Goku, I don't want to have to wait to find out, I want to know who he is now. Let's go check on them."  
  
As they made their way for the house they heard a scream, they ran as fast as their feet would carry them. Once they were in the house, it was like slow motion. There in the cape stood the one person they had wronged. His muscles were twice as big as they had remembered and he was a lot stronger than he had been ten years ago. Bulma had been crying at his knees and he held her in his arms while all the women in the house were surrounding him. How could they have not noticed his Ki signature? It hadn't changed in the years he was away. He smirked at Goku, then lightly pushed the ladies away from him he walked up to Goku. He looked the Saiyan in the face, still being shorter than him, yet a bit taller than he used to be. Goku stared at him as if he was in a dream. He had dreamed for years to be reunited with him and finally it came and he had nothing to say.  
  
"Hello Kakarotto."  
  
"V-Vegeta?"  
  
"King Vegeta now."  
  
"Dad? Is that really you?"  
  
"Hello, Brat."  
  
Trunks couldn't contain him, he ran over to Vegeta and held him as tight as he could, the tears flowing down his face, but he quickly brushed them back. He was in front of his father, and tears were not allowed as well as hugging. Trunks pulled away, but as he started to move, Vegeta pulled him into another hug.  
  
"I have missed you my son."  
  
"Dad I miss you too."  
  
"What has been happening to you? Where have you been? What do you mean you are a King? Who were those people? What was that Ice-jin doing kneeling before you? How did you find Kiara? What have you been doing these years? Are you stronger?"  
  
"hold on hold on. I will answer all your questions but I'm hungry and I need food badly. Let's eat."  
  
Everybody crowded around Vegeta, they were happy that he had returned. They asked all kinds of questions, from where he has been to what he had seen. They ask Kiara the same question. They told stories and played games. They enjoyed their selves so much that everybody, even Piccolo stayed the night to talk to Vegeta more. It was late in the night and Vegeta sat with his tank top and pants. Goku, Piccolo, Yamacha, Krillin, Goten, Gohan, and Trunks, stayed up and talked to Vegeta about everything, Vegeta told them about the Saiyan-jin he found. They were sent to other planets, but after the years their places were lost and no one ever came and got them. He told about how he found Frieza's only son, a half Ice-jin and a half Saiyan-jin. He has two tails, and is very sensitive to both. He told that the reason he came here was because their was an evil approaching the Earth and that he needed to be there to help. They listened and were watched him talk to hours. Piccolo was the last to stay up, he watched Vegeta get something to eat in the dark.  
  
"I have missed you terribly. I just didn't know how to say it in front of the others."  
  
"I missed you too Namek. I missed all of you. It was lonely up there not having some one who knew me to talk to. Kiara would say something every once in a while, but now too much."  
  
"You know what evil is coming don't you?"  
  
"Yeah his name is Ice. But we call him Megera. He is on my ship at this moment."  
  
"If you knew he would try to destroy this planet then why did you bring him here?"  
  
"In the universe, there are place still loyal to Frieza and the Ice-jin race. They are on command that anyone related to Frieza is to take over all places he did not before dying. Ice hated his father, but he still has that thirst in his heart. When I found him, he was acting crazy, the one thing that bothers me is that he has this power to shape shift, but his eyes and hair always stays the same. He is looks like a Super Saiyan-jin but I'm not sure is he can reach that status or not. If I had not brought him here he would have destroyed the whole universe. At least if he is here, the universe can be saved and the fighters on this planet can beat him. I have a hope that we can."  
  
" And if we don't?"  
  
"Then Dende save us all. My Saiyan race that I found ranges in the thousands and the Ice-jin only has a couple of loyalist on the ship including the bald guy, who is Nappa's son that he never knew about. They are still on my side, but I cannot be too sure for how long. Kiara is pregnant with the Ice-jin's baby, but I don't know why he would have done that."  
  
"Well sleep Vegeta, you have a long day a head of you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Bulma said something about taking you shopping."  
  
"Oh no! Your kidding. I can't go shopping with her, that will take forever."  
  
Vegeta lay down and went to sleep, surrounded by all the half Saiyan-jins and the children. The women slept in the other room, and piccolo meditated above them. But he was sleep cause you could see the drool falling out of his mouth. Everything was back to normal. Finally.  
  
Kv: Well I'm going to stop there, so that you guys can let it all soak in. Plus I have to go to work. See ya in the next chapter. ^_^ 


	6. Time Stopped for them all part 1

KumikoVegeta's Wildest Adventure  
  
Cruise on the Caribbean.  
  
Guest: Bulma, Co-host, Krillin, 17, and 18  
  
KV: Well hello. It is nice to see you guys still here. I was beginning to think you weren't coming. The story is going nicely, but I got a question in my review that I wanted to answer. Hopefully to clear up some confusion. The first thing is that I do not like Bra, She is a nice character and I like the idea of someone being able to control Vegeta. But they make her so snobby, and I just don't like her. In this story I wanted to show you just how snobby she is. Oh the baby things, Saiyan-jins are more advanced than we are so I figured that they could have children earlier than we can. Plus they don't carry their kids to full term, so it is possible for Bra to have three kids in ten years. If this explanation isn't good enough then I am sorry but that is how I wanted it to be. Thanx. Hi Bulma! How are you doing?  
  
Bulma: I'm doing well; I hear we are going on a cruise. But why right now?  
  
KV: Because it is hot as HFIL and I want to sit out on a deck getting eyed by hot guys with barely covered bodies. Don't you want to do that?  
  
Bulma: Well I could just do that at home.  
  
KV: Well we all can't have a sexy alien Prince in our house now can we?  
  
Bulma: Ok, so where is Krillin and 17?  
  
KV: 17 called me an hour ago and told me to start without him, and 18 called and said that Krillin got a really bad rash and can't get out of the house. She said he has been whining like a little baby so she said she couldn't come either. Hey I know, why don't you call Chi-Chi and it can be a girl's thing?  
  
Bulma: Great, I'll go call and you can start the story.  
  
KV: Summary Guy, please do the honors.  
  
Summary Guy:  
  
Vegeta is a nice person on the inside, but when he dies how will it make everyone feel. Is he really a friend, or is he still considered a blood thirsty killer?  
  
KV: Thanx, Last Chapter Guy.  
  
Last Chapter Guy:  
  
In the Last chapter, Kiara comes home finally after ten years of traveling the universes. With a big welcome home party, the Z-fighters think they are about to fight, when a ship enters the celebrations. But who is this new Ice-jin? And who was that man that Kiara was bowing to. Could it be? Vegeta is home at last! What is this about being a King? More Saiyan-jins found. Find out next on GOODBYE SAIYAN NO OUJI.  
  
A/N I am just warning you all this is a fluff filled chapter. I am showing relationships between Goku/Vegeta, Trunks/Vegeta and who ever else I decide. Enjoy.   
  
Chapter 6 Time stopped for them all.  
  
The sun shined into the room of bodies laying everywhere. The morning promising a better day to the ten-year hiatus of misery that each soul had endured. As Kami, feeling it necessary, bestowed happiness to the members of this little family. It was like he kissed the heads of each person to show that he had heard their prayers of happiness. As the sun rose, its beams peeked into the windows of the household. Each person forgetting the dreams he or she had for the ten-year span, dreams of death and destruction, dreams of hurt feelings and hatred, dreams of losing one another. Every person in the house realized the value of everyone there as the morning sun rose to its peek in the sky. It was still early, but it was going to be a happy day, the reunion of last night was just scratching the surface, there was so much to do and learn, so much to talk about and experience. Bulma, Chi-Chi and Kiara were the first to wake up, Kiara laying her head on her mother's shoulder had her feet out and Chi-Chi had a foot overtop of Bulma's arms. It was quite funny looking, but peaceful at the same time. They had slept in the other room from the guys, who seemed really excited for Vegeta's return. They had practically pushed the girls into the other room, Bulma didn't even get a chance to talk to her husband fully because he was being pulled into a loop of friends asking questions and just crying. Yes crying, it shall all be explained as the day goes on. Sorrow hit Earth hard, the day that the Saiyan no Ouji left. It was as if the planet had known that one of its protectors was gone. Life was dull; there was no meaning to it anymore. Sadness and depression was a regular thing. Even the z-fighters themselves were not immune to its affects. Night after night the dreams would play in their heads. Horrible things, that caused a grown man to wake up crying. So many nights Krillin had to be held in 18's arms because he would wake and not be able to sleep, always yelling something about letting him die and not helping. It took hours to get him to calm down, but he would not sleep. Yamacha was a wreck; he barely slept or did anything. He would go over to Bulma's house, but just stared at the wall. Like he just didn't want to be there anymore, yet he had nowhere else to go. But Goku was the worst it hit him harder than the rest. The death of Vegeta and Kiara going in search of him left the man to shambles. It was like they held his life together in a way that no one, not even his life long friends or family could do for him. Goku would go days without sleep, screaming he would wake almost every night. He would disappear for days, to be found wondering in a forest cold and dazed. No one really knew why it hurt him so badly, and no one could stop him from going crazy, but every morning he would wake up and go down stairs smile at Chi-Chi and Goten then walk over to the door and sit outside for hours. Once Gohan had heard him walking around in the middle of the night so he followed him. Goku had sat outside on the step and cried. Gohan went outside after him and just sat beside him with his arm on his shoulder. Gohan finally after listening to his father cry had broke down as well; he couldn't help but miss Vegeta. He was a big part of everyone's lives and it had hurt deeper than anyone wanted to admit, when he left. It hurt even more when Kiara told them that she basically hate them all. They had not only let Vegeta down, but they let Kiara down as well. They had regretted every minute, every second that they were mean to them both, while the ten years passed. Goku started getting better after Kiara talked to him for the first time over the radio that Trunks had given to her to put in her ship. Goku had never been so choked up in his life, Kiara was like his own daughter and when she told him that she loved him like he was another dad to her, he cried and told her that he loved her as well. She told him to tell everyone that she forgave them and that they were still her family. When Goku told her that she should come home, she told him that she couldn't Vegeta was still out there and she would find him. Goku made a turn for the better; happy that at least some of the guilt he had been feeling was replaced with a sense of need and a desire to protect. He still hadn't made amends with Vegeta, but he hoped that he was still alive so that he could.  
  
Bulma, Chi-Chi and Kiara went into the Kitchen to make breakfast while the guys slept. With everybody they knew in the house it would take a lot of food to feed everyone. While Bulma and Chi-Chi made the food they sent Kiara to go and wake everyone up. Kiara went into the room that held all the people she grew up with. She almost woke everyone up with her giggling so loud when she walked into the room and saw everyone asleep. Piccolo was lying on top of the TV where he had stopped floating and fell asleep. Vegeta lie in the middle of the room, Trunks' hand was wrapped in Vegeta's hair and his legs all over the place. Goten was just as bad, with a pillow between his legs and a hold of someone's hair, which seemed to be Yamacha's. Krillin was under the TV with his hand hanging over the table. Gohan had worked his way under the couch with his feet over Goku's waist. Goku, well safe to say had better be the first to wake up, he had Vegeta wrapped in his arms, with his face in Vegeta's neck, while Vegeta had his hands intertwined in Goku's and Trunks' hair. It was the best sight Kiara had had in years and it made her smile between giggles. She called for her mother and Chi-Chi to come onto the room, they were shocked to see all of them all hugging and holding each other, so they ran and got a camera. Trying hard not to laugh, they woke up Vegeta first just to see his reaction. He grumbled something about, stupid early birds and about having fired chicken, but the rest wasn't understandable. Just as he started to get up, he noticed he had an iron grip around his waist and a person was snuggled in his neck. Turning slightly he noticed Goku drooling all over his neck and in his hair. Hearing the giggles he turned and saw his wife and youngest daughter, not to mention this baka's wife were staring at him and laughing. He was a bit angry and that was an understatement. Latched to his other side was Trunks, who had somehow got his legs between Vegeta's and his hand was still stuck in his hair. He grumbled again and tried to get them off of him, but to no success. They would not budge.  
  
"Onna will you please get these bakas off of me? I am hungry and I must eat."  
  
"But Daddy they look so happy, I mean look at Goku, he seems so content."  
  
"Yeah Vegeta I haven't seen Goku sleep that peaceful in the last ten years."  
  
"I don't care what he has been doing I want him off of me, he is wetting my hair with his drool. Not to mention the brat is scratching me with his toenails."  
  
"Hehehe, you sure you want us to wake them, Trunks tend to be a little over protective of his pillow, he may try to rip your hair out."  
  
"Onna! If you don't get them off of me I will be forced to blow them off!"  
  
"Ok, Ok Daddy gees no sense being mean about it. BREAKFAST!"  
  
It was like they had never been asleep in the first place, Piccolo rose and began his meditation, Trunks gripped onto Vegeta's hair, then noticing that his father was up apologized and let go, Gohan crawled out from under the couch and dragged his body to the Kitchen. Krillin turned over them sat up forgetting he was under the TV. He hit his head really hard. Goten untangled his hand from Yamacha's hair only to get stepped on my Trunks when he walk by. Yamacha, being on the only person in a good position got up and went to the Kitchen. But Vegeta and Goku still lie on the floor. Goku hadn't budged; he was asleep as if he had slept in years, which was kind of true. Chi-Chi came back into the room to see her husband still holding on to Vegeta for dear life. She giggled a little until she started to hear the moans. Vegeta looked at Goku, the tears flowed freely down his face, as it contorted into a serious look, then a look of rage. He was having a nightmare, and a bad one from the looks at it. Chi-Chi walked over to Goku, talking in his ear, when he didn't wake up she started to try to pry his arms from Vegeta's waist. He wouldn't let go. When he started to say Vegeta's name, Chi-Chi didn't know what to do, she started to get up and get one of the others to help but Vegeta told her to go in the Kitchen and get something to eat, he would handle it. Not sure if she should leave, she decided against it and left the two alone.  
  
The dream:  
  
Vegeta lie in the middle of his own blood, his body shredded into a bloody mass. Goku stood above him, not really sure why he was seeing this, when a person came up behind him. Goku tried to turn around, but was stopped by the person with a power he had never felt before. He knew this person wasn't evil, but that they were there to show he something. He looked ahead of him and noticed the dead bodies of everyone the he knew and loved. The silence was killing, so he closed his eyes and asked the question he already knew the answer to.  
  
"They are all going to die aren't they?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"And I won't be able to save them will I?"  
  
"You will be the first to die, but there is a way that this can be prevented."  
  
"How tell me."  
  
"Vegeta, he has come here to help, but you must get something for him."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"On this planet is a stone. This stone has great powers. It can change the outcome of anything you wish, but you can only use it once, then it will be of no use to you."  
  
"Where can I find it?"  
  
"Deep within the soul of a child pure of heart lies the stone Ingramia. Its powers are great, but it comes with a risk."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"The person who can use it must give their life for it to work. Once it is in motion, that person will die, and they will cease to exist. It is the ultimate sacrifice of the soul. That person will no longer be of this world, they will rise to a far greater existence. No one on this planet will remember them, and they will be forgotten."  
  
"Isn't their any other way? How will I find this stone?"  
  
"The stone lies in the innocence of a child, Vegeta's child Kiara has the stone inside of her. A gift from a tribe of aliens she save a long time ago. They knew she would need it, so they gave it to her. Once you take it out of her, she too will cease to exist. You must think rationally, if you take it from her, she and the user of the stone will no longer be of this world. You will not remember them or see them again. It is your choice."  
  
"Is there any other way?"  
  
"No, what you see before you is what will happen if the stone is not used. All you know and love will die. Make your choice wisely. Goodbye."  
  
Vegeta watched as Goku stopped saying his name, sitting up slowly her leaned over and pushed some of the matter hair out of Goku's face. Goku's eyes snapped open and he sat up startling Vegeta in the process. He looked around not seeing anyone but him and Vegeta; he stared hard as if just seeing Vegeta for the first time. Vegeta could sense it, the stress, the horrible feeling of being alone, he knew that he had a dream about the future, so it didn't faze him when Goku wrapped his arms around him. And it didn't faze him when Goku cried into his arms and told him not to leave him again. He just held him, he had known what it was like for Goku, and every night he heard the questions, why had he left? Why had he left Goku alone to be by himself with so much guilt? Why? He never answered, but he forgave Goku, long ago. He knew that Goku was a baka sometimes, but he was a friend and the last of his race, until he found the others. He comforted Goku, until the tears stopped, standing up her offered his hand to Goku and brushed him off.  
  
"Are you ok now?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about that Vegeta, I guess I just well I just had a really bad dream, and I."  
  
"You don't have to explain I understand. Now let's get some food so that we can go spar and I can teach you all the new things I learned."  
  
"Great!"  
  
In that moment, in that one second that they shared, all the past that they knew, the rivalry and the vengeance. It was all gone. They left in that room, everything that made them rivals, and gained everything that made them friends. Vegeta and Goku would never be apart, even if by some act of Dende they didn't meet on the other side, their souls were matched together, and they would always meet again no matter where in time they were. Goku would soon come to a time in his life where he had to make a decision, harder than the Cell decision, harder than anything he had ever had in his life. In this fight that he knew was coming, he would have to choose between seeing the deaths of all his friends, or wiping not only him but also Kiara out of existence. He couldn't bear to do it, so he secretly prayed, to any Kami who would hear him that they could win without using that stone. He prayed that this was one fight that wouldn't cost the lives of his loved ones.  
  
KV: I have to end it there, if I didn't it would be like a 30 page story on what I want to happen in this day. So I will stop right there, what do you think? Do you like it so far? Leave me a review and tell me what you think, please no Flames, I hate them and they make me want to cry. HEY WAITER. Another Daiquiri. Thanx. Well me Bulma and Chi-Chi are on a cruise away from the men, with a lot of men on the boat. And they are so cute, wouldn't you say Bulma dear?  
  
Bulma: Ohh yes they are quite the eye candy! Right Chi-Chi?  
  
Chi-Chi: girl don't get me started, looking at muscles all day is another thing, but seeing a small skinny boy in a Speedo is enough to make me just kill over. Cheers!  
  
KV: Yeah well I would like to look at Goku and Vegeta all day than these boys, but I must take what I can. Well I guess I will be seeing you in the next chapter. Enjoy, I know I am. HEHE Goodbye and See ya. ^_^ 


	7. Time Stopped for them all part 2

KumikoVegeta's Wildest Adventure  
  
Skiing in the Alps  
  
Guest: Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18  
  
KV: Well hello again, I know I didn't really put much space in between the writing of this chapter, but I wanted to get it done as soon as possible. It may turn into a three partier. Maybe. Hello Bulma, Chi-Chi and 18.  
  
Bulma: Hey girl yesterday was so fun! I mean I have the best tan, and I slapped a boy hop's butt. He looked familiar.  
  
KV: That was because it was 17, it turns out he worked on the boat.  
  
Bulma: I. Slapped. The. Butt. Of. 17?  
  
KV: Yep, pretty much. Hey Chi-Chi, why so quite?  
  
Chi-Chi: Goku yelled at me last night when we got back.  
  
All: HE WHAT?  
  
Chi-Chi: He told me that he read the story and was mad because I told him I was going to the store.  
  
KV: Chi-Chi we were gone for like hours, of course he was mad. So what happened?  
  
Chi-Chi: We made up.  
  
All: What did you do?  
  
Chi-Chi: * blushing * I can't tell you, isn't this a PG rating?  
  
18: Actually it is PG 13, so you can still tell use a little bit.  
  
Chi-Chi: Well we kissed and that's it!  
  
KV: Ok Summary guy! Please proceed.  
  
Summary Guy:  
  
Vegeta is a nice guy, but do the Z-fighters still see him as a blood thirst killer? What happens when he dies? Will anyone care? Find out in the next exciting adventure in GOODBYE SAIYAN NO OUJI!  
  
KV: thanx, Last chapter guy!  
  
Last Chapter guy:  
  
In the last chapter we see how everyone wakes up to start this day. Goku has a dream about the future and is haunted by the fact that all his friends including him will die. But wait the dream said it was a way to save them all, but at a price. Will Goku use this stone that the messenger told him about? Does he have the courage to wipe himself and Kiara out of existence? Find out next in Time Stopped for them part two.  
  
Chapter 7 Time stopped for them pt. 2  
  
Goku and Vegeta walked into the Kitchen to be shocked to see everybody eating a Hugh breakfast. Destiny, being of another race, was eating as much as the Saiyans. Every once in a while she would take something from Goten's plate. He would whimper and take it back then she would get a death glare and he would give it back to her. Trunks was eating double of what he usually eats, and had the biggest stupid smile on his face. He looked up when Vegeta and Goku came in and tried to talk with food in his mouth. Bulma and Kiara seeing this smack him in the back of the head and told him not to eat with his mouth full. Yamacha, Krillin and Chi-Chi had stopped eating, because they couldn't stand to watch Goten, Destiny and Trunks shoveling food into their mouths. Kiara was by far the worst, Kami only knows where it goes, and she grabbed about twenty pancakes and put them all in her mouth at once. She may have been a lot cleaner about it, but she still was Daddy's little girl. She smiled at Vegeta and Goku, having heard and felt the distress that Goku was in, she felt it was her duty to keep people out of the room while they had alone time. She was happy to report that they had happy looks on their faces when they came in so it looked like they had forgiven one another.  
  
Goku and Vegeta sat beside one another and began to out eat everyone at the table. Just as they began to eat what looked like it could feed three armies, Bra came dragging down stairs. She looked rather angry and a little taken aback, by the sight of her father and Goku sitting together. She shook her head and called to her kids to tell them to come down stairs and meet their grandfather and Aunt. Vegeta looked up at Bra then over at Bulma, whom had a smiled plastered to her face. He was shocked when three little kids came running down the stairs. Devon, was the oldest, he looked just Bra, only with light blue hair. It lies limply at his shoulders, kind of like his Uncle Trunks. Denise, who was the second child looked like a copy of Goten, only she was a girl, he eyes were blue, which made her that more eerie to look at. Though she was a sweet heart, she still was very strong. Last was the little three-year-old Kiara, who looked just like the older version of Kiara. She had the same gravity defying hair like her grandfather, and she was wise for her age. She was a fighter, it seemed that all the third children were fighters.  
  
The three kids jumped up onto Vegeta's lap and kissed him asking questions and trying to see if he brought them anything. He laughed, and not a bad guy laugh, but a laugh that made everyone's heart melt. He had never seen so much loving coming from anyone as he had seen coming from him or her. They didn't care about anything; they didn't care about his temper, or the way he seemed to despise kids. They just loved him, they didn't even know him, and they loved him. Vegeta sat them on the ground and looked at them, he ran his hands through Devon's hair, and sure enough there was the sharp widow's peak that Vegeta donned. Denise smiled at her two grandfathers that she loved instantly, she smiled up at Vegeta, and he got lost in her eyes, bending down he kissed her fore head, then turning and looking at Kiara, he touched her face, and just like the other Kiara, she bowed to him.  
  
"My King."  
  
"Well this one knows who she is talking to, but you don't have to bow to me. No one here has to bow to me. My Grandchildren. Come on we are going to have fun today. We are going to see what grandpa learned out in space, and then we get to have a party. Does that sound good?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Everyone finished eating, and filed outside to where Goku and Vegeta stood in the middle. Vegeta smirked to all the people standing there, and then looking over at Goku he began to power up. Now it is a known fact, that Vegeta trains harder than anyone, but even though he trains so hard, he never reaches the higher levels that come so naturally to Goku. But the ironic thing about it is, that when he does reach that sate, he will be five times as powerful as When Goku reached the stage, just because he is physically stronger. He turned into a Super Saiyan, and then began to rise quickly, He reached SSJ 2 but he kept rising. His Ki rose steadily, and it didn't seem to be stopping. Within a blink of the eye he had rose to SSJ 3, but his power kept rising. Then it stopped. It wasn't like he couldn't have gone up to that level if he wanted to, he had reached it before he came to earth, about five years ago. But he didn't want to go where he wasn't sure Goku could go yet. Vegeta's hair reached to his ankles, as his eyebrows were gone. His aura instead of being golden was red. It was an evil looking aura, but it didn't feel evil. Everyone was speechless; they had never seen Vegeta power up that high, or even that fast. He had learned some new things while out in space.  
  
Everybody crowded around him, smiling and asking questions, he just answered them the best that he could. Then Bulma sent in for robots to start the party. The robots started cooking all the food that everybody shouted out, while the men stayed outside and began sparring matches. Everyone wanted to spar with Vegeta, but he had one person on his mind to spar with. Trunks. He walked over to the boy, his first born and smirked.  
  
"I want you to spar with me!"  
  
"Really, Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes so move it!"  
  
Trunks, kept up, hitting and dodging the punches his father was sending his way. It seemed his father had learned a new technique; he called it the stopper gun. Basically it could freeze the opponent for a couple seconds while you did what ever you wanted. And he learned another technique he called it time jump. It was where he could open a small portal in time, and move to whatever part of time he wished. Vegeta never used it for anything besides trying to get the upper hand on his opponent. He used it a couple of times in Trunks, then after a while he noticed that Trunks was getting tired, so he called for a halt at least until the food was ready. The two landed onto the ground, and Vegeta walked up to Trunks. Though Vegeta was a little over an inch shorter than the Saiyan hybrid, he still gave Trunks the chills up his spine.  
  
"Have you been training?"  
  
"Yes father. I have been training ever since you left."  
  
"And you have been keeping your sister occupied while she was in space?"  
  
"Yes father, we talked for hours about some stuff."  
  
"I see your wearing the necklace I gave to Kiara."  
  
"Dad if I had understood I would have. I mean I have let you down in so many ways. How can you look at me like I'm your son? I feel like I don't deserve to be here with you right now."  
  
"That is enough! You are the crowned Prince of the Saiyan race now, and you will not act this way! You were never an accident, you are my pride and joy."  
  
"But Dad I didn't turn out like Mirai, you used to say that he was the ultimate warrior, and could make his father proud. You never said that about me. You always said that I would never be as good as him, and that he and I were so different."  
  
"That is right boy, you will never, ever be like Mirai, and the reason why, is because I was there to see you grow, and his father wasn't. He is my son in a way, and I am his role model and father figure because he doesn't have one. I talked to him from time to time just to understand how he is doing and how Bulma is doing. I'm not their Vegeta, but I try to play the part as long as they need me. Yes Mirai makes me proud, he is a fighter, and he is good to his Saiyan abilities. But no matter how proud he makes me, you will always surpass him. You are my real son, the son I help create and no matter how proud of him that I get, you will always be greater, because you lived through what he did not and survived! You are my son, and no matter what I ever said to you, it is nothing of what I feel. I have always shut you out. I never considered your feelings. I wasn't the great Dad that I thought I was; in fact I turned out to become my father anyway. But I love you Trunks I have always loved you. When I look at you, I smile to see how much you have grown and how strong you have gotten and it makes me proud of you. You deserve to stand next to me as much as anybody else, and the fact that you are my son makes me thank Kami every day that I am alive that he blessed me with you."  
  
The tears rolled down Trunks face as he heard the words he had longed to hear all his life. It wasn't just being told that he was the better of the two boys that bears his name, but that he was the one most loved because he turned out different. It made him feel like he could do anything, and even though he tried hard to stop himself from crying he couldn't stop himself and he hugged Vegeta, his tears soaking into the man's spandex outfit. Surprisingly enough Vegeta hugged him back. It was Silent apparently everybody had left so that they could talk, both Saiyan-jins were happy for that. It made it easier for the two to rekindle what so many long years had almost destroyed. They walked towards the house to see a couple dozen tables of the most appetizing food known to man. Trunks looked at his father, than ran over to the table joining an already eating Goten and Goku. Vegeta noticed someone he had not talked to since he got there. Two people actually, walking over to the woman with the blue eyes, he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. Bra turned and looked up at her father, he had the most pleasant look on his face. She smile at him then hugged his waist. She didn't cry, she had no need to, she just looked at the man she hadn't seen in years, the man that she denounced as her father. Just then she regretted everything she ever did to him, seeing him happy was the best thing in the world.  
  
"Hi Princess."  
  
"Hi Daddy."  
  
"How have you been?"  
  
"I have missed you so much, everything is going wrong, Goten has a new wife now and he took the kids and he left me. I don't know what to do, the kids look at Destiny like she is their mother, and they barely come over any more, except to see their Uncle and grandmother, never their mother. What should I do daddy?"  
  
"Princess from what I have already seen, you gave your children up, they think you don't love them anymore. You have to show them what they mean to you or they will always think that you don't love them. I have made the same mistake but Kami let me have a chance to go back and change it. Don't let the same thing happen to you."  
  
"Daddy what about Kiara, after you left, she said that she hated me and that she would kill me if I ever crossed her path. What should I do?"  
  
"You see she is still your sister, no matter what, go over to her. Apologize, but remember she is still your blood and Saiyan Princess' never really turn their back on family, it isn't in our heritage to do so. Now go over there."  
  
"Ok Daddy, it is good to see you again. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Princess."  
  
Bra walked over to Kiara, as everyone seemed to watch and wait for what he or she thought was going to be a fight. Bra and Kiara talked for a good minute then they hugged, kissing each other, then hugging again. It truly was a celebration, after ten years of not talking; the two sisters were sisters again. But Vegeta hadn't seen it, his mind was on someone else, and he had just spotted her. Walking over he touched Bulma's hair and brushed it behind her ear so that he could kiss her cheek freely. She turned and looked at him, she smiled and looked into his eyes. Hypnotized at the very sight of those onyx gems that told his whole life story. He leaned down and kissed her lips slightly, touching her arms and drawing her closer to him. They were in another world, and since their conversation was on the more intimate mode, they talked through their bond.  
  
'Vegeta, I thought I would never see you again.'  
  
'Bulma, I have missed you this long time. I'm sorry I had to close our bond but it was the only way I could become stronger. I needed to concentrate and I knew that if I heard your sorrow from me leaving, it would hurt more since I was away. I love you Bulma.'  
  
'I love you too My Prince.'  
  
'No your King and you are my Queen, remember?'  
  
'Oh Vegeta, I have wished for this moment for years, you left and I just couldn't handle being alone. The kids moved back in with me, but I had lost my husband and my daughter, the only thing in the world that reminded me of your whenever I looked at her. It hurt Vegeta it hurt so much. I thought I would never see her or you again. But Dende felt it necessary to bless me, he sent my daughter and my mate back to me, now I can live peacefully until it is my time to pass to the Other World.'  
  
'Don't say that. Live right now, and right now I'm hungry, so lets eat.'  
  
'Same old Vegeta, Ok.'  
  
The two broke apart from their extra long kiss, and walked over to the table to sit down and enjoy their lunch. They told jokes and stories about different things that happened to them. Vegeta once again found himself explaining what he did, the planets he visited and the places he had seen. He smiled to all the people there, as the sun started to set. They all sat on the lawn and talked about futures and what they wanted to do. They played games and tag, which was surprising because it was Vegeta's idea to play tag; only they played with using Ki blast and hiding things. They were like kids and it was fun to let go. But as they enjoyed themselves the upcoming doom watched the Earth from a not so far position.  
  
Ice, glanced out of the window of his room, he had been confined to it since King Vegeta had found out about him raping his daughter. There was a smirk on his face as he looked at the Earth. He had impregnated her for a reason and now she wouldn't have long to have her baby. It will surprise her the reason he was making her have it. He knew all about the damn stone, that was why he put that baby inside of her. As it came out it would latch onto the stone and kill her in the process of birth. Goku would have no use but to use the stone to save the Earth, but there was something that Goku wasn't told right. Ice turned to the doors that had opened; there stood Nappa's son Hetus. He smirked back at the Ice-jin, bowing slightly to him. Ice turned from him, he had placed that dream in Goku's head, he had talked to Goku, but the thing that he didn't tell him was, that once the stone was taken from the Body of Kiara, anyone with out the match to the stone would be wiped from existence. He looked at Hetus who handed him the stone he had been looking for all his life; the stone that was made to counter attack the power of the Ingramia. This stone would protect whoever held it from being wiped out. And the rest would die and be forever forgotten. He stared down at the mythical stone of Queen Sierra, The stone of Hershera. He moved the stone up to the light of the ship, its blood filled center was perfect, and everything about it was perfect.  
  
"Soon King, all you know will cease to exist, and revenge for my father will be complete, in one week, I shall come for you and my child. Then you will die!"  
  
KV: Well that is the end of part one, please review, I think I know where I am going with this, but I like to hear what others think as well. Me and Chi-Chi and Bulma and 18 are about to go down this slope so I'd like to say thanx for stopping by and on behalf of us thank you and good day. See yaw in the next chapter. ^_^  
  
KV and Bulma went down the slope really fast, as Chi-Chi had already went down, but had hit a bump and went tumbling, 18 refused to go so she went back into the lodge and got bloody drunk. See ya. 


	8. The Longest day: The Discovery

KumikoVegeta's Wildest Adventure  
  
???  
  
Guest: Bulma: co-host, Gohan, and Krillen.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, but I own Ice, Kiara, and any of the enemies that isn't in the original story.  
  
KV: Well hello, Do to some technical mix-up; I was forced to write this and the next chapter before posting it. But that is ok. From reading the above you see who our guest are. Well let's bring them out. Hello my lovely Bulma.  
  
Bulma: Hello KV how have you been?  
  
KV: I am ok, just reading all the reviews this story is getting is getting me a little scared.  
  
Bulma: What do you mean?  
  
KV: Well I have to make the ending as good as I made the beginning. That and I weren't really expecting people to read the story in the first place. And now that people actually like it, well I have to map out what I'm going to do. But I think I have a pretty good idea, I just hope the audience likes it. Oh well Hey Krillen, Gohan, why are you guys sitting so far away?  
  
Gohan: Well Krillen has a bad disease, and I can't let him anywhere near you or Bulma because I was threatened.  
  
KV: * forgetting about the whole threat thing * What? Well Krillen why didn't you just stay home?  
  
Krillen: * shakes head, pulls out sign saying he can't talk *  
  
Gohan: He didn't want to bail out like the last time, that and 18 threatened him. So where are we going today?  
  
KV: Well I haven't really thought about that. Where do you guys want to go?  
  
Bulma: Well I wanted to go to a club, but neither you nor Gohan are old enough to go.  
  
KV: Well it isn't my fault. I'm just 19. But we can go somewhere else.  
  
Krillen: * signs says where? *  
  
Gohan: Well, I can always go home and study.  
  
KV: NO! We are going somewhere if it kills us, where do you want to go?  
  
Bulma: Well it isn't really hot here, why don't we just chill out and watch a movie. How about that Mothman movie, and Vanilla Sky? I can go get them while you start the story. Ok?  
  
KV: That is great; I heard good things about them both, and that hot guy Tom Cruise is in Vanilla sky. Ok Summary guy please?  
  
Summary guy: Hey, I do this everyday and I just wanted to know, if I could watch the movies with you guys?  
  
KV: Sure, hey Last chapter guy; do you want to watch the movies with us?  
  
Last Chapter guy: Sure thanx. Ok lets do this so we can get some popcorn made.  
  
Summary guy:  
  
Vegeta is a reformed man, but will he ever be considered apart of the gang. Do the z-fighters still consider him a killer? Find out on the next GOODBYE SAIYAN NO OUJI!  
  
Last chapter guy:  
  
In the last chapter, we had Trunks and Vegeta talking about the feelings they had for each other, Bra and Kiara made up, and the gang stayed over and had a cookout. They played games all night. But Ice is up to something, and what is this other stone? What will it do to the z-fighters? And when will they find out that Kiara is pregnant?  
  
Chapter 8 The Longest day: The discovery  
  
The night had made everyone tired, playing games all night long, until only the adults were awake. The night sky streamed above the group as they were talking, and having a good time. Bra and Goten were having a great conversation about how Devon was getting such good grades in school, they also was talking about letting the kids come over more. After a year they had finally were able to talk to one another without a scene. Kiara was talking to Trunks, it seemed that they were yelling about a favorite toy that Kiara had destroyed while she was a child and Trunks never got over it. Vegeta and Goku were deep into conversation about the remaining Saiyans, and the wives were talking to Destiny about the Frying pan of Death, and how it will subdue any Saiyan being. It was a great scene and you would have been very mushy had you seen it.  
  
"Trunks, gees it was a doll. Kami, you act like you couldn't sleep without it."  
  
"Well I can't sleep without it, I mean I am all alone in this house, with Mom and Bra, which is a blow for my manhood. And my best friend doesn't have time for me anymore with the kids. All I had was my friend Mr. Bear."  
  
"Trunks, have you thought about what we talked about a couple of years ago about Mr. Bear and Goten?"  
  
"Yes I remember Mr. Bear is just a scapegoat for my feelings for Goten. I wish I didn't feeling this way, but I can't see him everyday and pretend it doesn't feel that way. I tried to but well you know."  
  
"Aw, my big brother is in love."  
  
"Shut-up Kara, you can be such a nuisance sometimes."  
  
"But you love me the most don't you? Say it, you love me better than anyone here don't you?"  
  
"Ok I do love you better than anyone. You're the only one I can trust with a secret. So where is your guy? What lucky guy gets to have a mate that can kick his ass?"  
  
"Well I haven't been looking much. I mean you know how Dad is, he would never care who I dated, but if it was Bra he would kill someone if they even looked at her. You, and me Trunksie, can go date who ever the hell we want and it won't matter. But I have had my eye on one of your co workers."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That cute Jamal guy, with the green eyes and nice body. I know you know him. He has been working for mom since I was here. I went out late one night to get a breath of fresh air and I saw him walking down the street."  
  
"Wait you went out without telling anyone? What if something happened to you? We wouldn't have known where you were!"  
  
"Trunks chill, Kami, if something happened to me you would have felt my Ki rise stupid!"  
  
"Oh yeah, so do you really like this guy?"  
  
"What guy?"  
  
Vegeta walked up to the two with Goku right behind him, he smirked at Trunks and gave him the watch-while-I-make-her-blush look. Trunks knew it so well that after ten years he still knew what was going to happen. Goku just looked at Kiara like he had never seen her before, glancing at her as if there was something that shouldn't be there. Trunks noticed it first, and looked in the same direction that Goku was looking. Kiara looked from her father to Goku, then searching his eye found out what he was looking at. Her stomach. But it wasn't flat like it usually was, it was round, as if she had eaten a lot but instead of it going away, she was just bloated. She screamed and almost fell, when Vegeta grabbed her. He looked down to her stomach and back to her face, and then picking her up he walked towards Bulma, who was silent after the scream.  
  
"Vegeta, What is wrong with her?"  
  
"Onna, this is no time for talk, everyone inside now, we need to talk."  
  
The group followed him in, as he laid Kiara on the couch and the gang filled in around him. He kneeled down beside Kiara, genteelly rubbing her stomach then placing his head on her belly he fell silent. A grimace formed on his face and he just opened his eyes and stood up looking at everyone.  
  
"Ok what I have to say is going to take a while to explain, so I don't want any smart ass remakes until I'm done. Understand? Good. Kiara is pregnant, with an Ice-jin's baby. Not just any Ice-jin's baby but Frieza's son Ice. I have no idea why he chose her."  
  
"I know why he chose her Vegeta."  
  
"Kakarotto I said not to interrupt me damnit!"  
  
"Vegeta this is important, it has to do with her, she is pregnant, and I think it has something to do with the Ingramia."  
  
"Baka, you know nothing about the Ingramia!"  
  
"Vegeta what is the Ingramia?" whispered Bulma.  
  
"It is a stone made by a priestess. She is the Lady of a great city turned Queen. Her name was Sierra she was a powerful being. But one night, something changed in her, instead of being the powerful Queen who protected; she started to kill people of her planet. She was a tyrant, as bad as Frieza, yet worst. A long time ago about 100 years ago, the people of her planet got together and captured her in a meteorite. She was frozen in that meteor for about 50 years, until she crashed landed on to a planet that blocked the view of another planet, called Earth."  
  
"You mean, she supposed to land here?"  
  
"Shut-up Gohan, damn! She landed on a planet called Vegete-sei instead. The meteor pushed our planet out of the way of Earth, opening a channel to get to Earth easier. Upon landing, a little boy risked everything, to get a piece of that meteor, placing it in a necklace; he used the powers that were in that meteor as protection. Trunks, the necklace you wear on your neck, is a piece of that meteor, a piece of the Lady Sierra. When it was discovered that the meteorite holding their Queen had landed on our planet, they came and got it, sending it to Earth, to lay dormant forever. Before capturing, the Lady made two stones, with all her powers in them. One had the power to change anything in time, while the other was just a protector of that power. It was called the Hershera. The only things about the stones were that they were a one time thing."  
  
"Father what do you mean by a one time thing?"  
  
"Once used anyone who doesn't hold the Hershera, will suffer a fate worst than death."  
  
"What could be worst than death?"  
  
"Krillen, if you had a choice, would you rather everybody remember you when you die and go to the Other World or would you like to be erased from the memory of everyone. Forgotten forever as if you never existed at all. That was the Ingramia's power; to erase existence, yet change an outcome of one event. To use it was a risk you made, and if you used it then you would never know, if your decisions were made right. No one knows if anyone has ever used it, or if its powers are what they say it is. That was why the Lady Sierra made the Hershera; she made it to protect anyone who was around when the Ingramia was used. It was more for her, but she never got to keep it, after they sealed her into the meteorite, they took both stones from her, keeping the Ingramia to themselves and the Hershera, they sent it into the universe."  
  
"Vegeta, you mean, that this sicko Lady or Queen is on this planet now?"  
  
"Yes, I found out about the Lady about eight years ago, she is the reason evil is drawn to this planet. Because of her existence."  
  
"But wouldn't she be dead? I mean that was a 100 years stuck in that meteorite."  
  
"No before sealing her and taking the stones from her, they cursed her to live forever and to be the judge of the stone's users and the stone's powers. You can't use either stone without going to her first; she will tell you if you are worthy enough to use them. Once when I was a little boy, my father told me about those people, he told me that there was something about the Queen that was important. But I can't remember what it is, something about a chosen one, and someone who she chose to free her from her punishment forever. She chose someone a long time ago, to free her there was special things that the woman needed to use this person, but I don't know what it was."  
  
"But Vegeta, what does this have to do with Kiara? Why is she pregnant by Ice?"  
  
"Ice, was found on that planet, he had gone mad looking for the Ingramia, but never found it. When we took him with us, he talked to my men about the other stone, asking questions about the places we had been and the things we had seen. He was very interested in the Hershera. I decided to keep an eye on him, when Kiara came aboard I guess he found what he wanted. The Ingramia is inside her."  
  
Everyone stared at Vegeta, then at Kiara, she held in her the most deadly weapon known to man, and yet she was the nicest person ever. They couldn't believe it. The story about an Undead Queen that almost wiped her planet out of existence was on this planet causing all the evil to come here. As if they were drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Then on top of that Ice another ice-jin, was planning on trying to take over, by using Kiara. It was too much to take in and Bulma fainted. Vegeta caught her in time and took her upstairs, then coming back down he looked at Bra and Destiny and told them to go upstairs and watch his mate while the men talked. They went upstairs and Vegeta faced the fighters and protectors of this planet.  
  
Piccolo stood beside Gohan who was sitting against the couch holding Kiara's hand, while Trunks took a hold of her other hand, brushing her hair form her eyes every once in a while. Goku just stood and watched the scene as if it was just a dream. Krillen and Yamacha sat against the chairs in the room while Goten kept his head down. Vegeta walked into the middle of the room, glancing down at Kiara he smiled them his face stiffened. He looked to Goku and smirked.  
  
"I have never been a man for words, but in this case I have to ask. Goku how did you know about the Ingramia?"  
  
"I had a dream about it, that it was the only way to save everyone. That I would have to take the stone out of Kiara and use it to save everyone."  
  
"Who else, had a dream about this stone?"  
  
Everyone began to raise their hands, as Vegeta had thought, that bastard had contacted them all, except Vegeta. He knew Vegeta knew about the stone's power but hadn't bothered to come and persuade him to try and save the planet. Well that was odd, but wait, he remembered a dream he had yesterday, it was odd, but he brushed it off. As he fought with the idea of telling them or not the others waited in patience. Then looking each of them in the eye he cleared his throat and began.  
  
"I didn't want to tell you guys, in front of the onnas but there is no way getting around it now. This enemy we are about to fight, is not just the Ice-jin, but the Queen as well. Once the stones are both on the planet, along with the chosen one, then the process will began and her resurrection will take place. This woman is nothing like any enemy we have ever faced. She is a sorceress and she has the ice-jin, doing her a favor by bringing the stone here. The only problem is that all must be in the spot that the Queen landed, and it would take years for us to find her. There is no time for us to find her before she is resurrected."  
  
"Then Vegeta, what are we going to do? What will she do when she is resurrected?"  
  
"First she will take over a body, and in this case she is going to take over Kiara. Then she will slowly suck the life from this planet, killing just by touch a lone. When it is done and the planet is drained of all life force, then she will reseal herself and go back to her planet and began to rule from there. I knew this would happen, when I found Kiara inside the ship raped and beaten. So I called the aliens and told them, they are sending a couple of their toughest warlocks and their weapon against the Queen."  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"Her sister Lady Sienna, they are twins, with the same mind and powers. They trained her just for this moment. The only thing I need is your help. I can't let them take Kiara without a fight. I won't let that happen. The aliens will be here tomorrow, and I need you guys to help me fight this Bitch from taking over my baby girl's body. Please help me."  
  
"Vegeta, we would never let anyone apart of our group down. We are like family, and family never stands by while family gets hurt. Right guys?"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Ok Vegeta what is the plan?"  
  
"I thought you would never ask."  
  
KV: Well I am going to leave that there. I must say to anyone who likes the movie Vanilla Sky; I just have a couple of words for you. YOU ARE SICK! This movie makes no sense at all. I mean wow it is like a total B movie with a hot celebrity actor in it. And what is with all the dead girls and stuff? What the hell is wrong with this movie? And please don't get me started on the Mothman Prophecies. That was just boring. Well I will see ya in the next chapter. ^_^ 


	9. The Longest day: The Arrival

KumikoVegeta's Wildest Adventure  
  
Watching movies  
  
Guest: Bulma, co-host, Cell and Buu.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, or anything else except for Kiara, the enemies and the stones. Thank you.  
  
KV: Hey how are all you people out there. Everything is great here. Since there is no where else to go, I have decided to just sit at home and watch movies for a while until I get an idea on where we can go. My guest to day is the bad guys, Cell and Buu and my always-lovely Bulma. Hello you guys!  
  
Bulma: Hey girl, How you been?  
  
KV: Good I think I am having a good day today. I slept all day today and it was just the best. Hello Cell and Buu, how have you guys been?  
  
Cell: Whatever! Why am I here anyway?  
  
Buu: Buu want to go! Me no want to be here.  
  
KV: Look you two; I don't care what you want! We are going to watch these movies and you two are my guest. I don't give a rat's ass if you want to be here. Now sit the HELL down and don't open your mouth again!  
  
Cell/Buu: Sorry.  
  
Bulma: Shoot we should have just brought you here to fight them if you can get them to be quite like that.  
  
KV: Well I try. * Smiles * Let's start this story why don't we? What movies will we be watching?  
  
Bulma: Umm I think all three of the Prophecy. It is a good movie, with Christopher Walken in them. So let's get this story started.  
  
KV: Ok Summary guy. Last Chapter guy please do the honors.  
  
Summary guy:  
  
Vegeta is a nice guy, reformed from a bad guy, but do the other Z-fighters think so? Do they still think he is a killer? Find out next in GOODBYE SAIYAN NO OUJI!  
  
Last chapter guy:  
  
In the last chapter we find out about Kiara's pregnancy. In which we find out the true reason why Ice is with the Saiyan-jins. We also find out about the two stones, Ingramia and Hershera and the power that each hold. But who is this Queen Sierra? And what about the beings of her planet? Are they to be trusted? Will they help with their weapon? Will their weapon be able to defeat this powerful Queen? Find out in the next exciting chapter 9.  
  
Chapter 9 The Longest day: The arrival  
  
Vegeta looked at the people standing around him. Here were the people he had grown to love over the years that they fought together. He still hated Yamacha though, but he had learned to hate him less. He had mapped out what they would do, they would wait for the Queen's sister to arrive, and then they would call the Saiyan King's ship back to the planet where it currently orbited. They would let the aliens tell them where the Sierra was at, and then they would go to her to be judged. Hopefully she wouldn't let the Ice-jin use the power of the stone, and Sienna will be able to stop her before she is completely resurrected. The only problem is that they don't know who the chosen one is. And they need that person to get her to wake up. Vegeta walked past the guys and put his hands on Kiara's face. While they were talking she had passed out, the effects of the baby inside of her had made her go into a coma. Her movements were less and her breathing was hard to notice, but they knew she was still alive. He kissed her on her forehead and turned to the group of people, they had concern written all over their faces. They didn't want her to die, but there was no way to help her, if they took the stone out of her then she would cease to exist. Either way, something was going to happen to her.  
  
"What about if we kill the baby inside?"  
  
"We can't."  
  
"Why not Vegeta, maybe we can kill it, then get the Dragonballs to resurrect her?"  
  
"We can't because the baby has already taken over her body, killing it will kill her, and the stone will go into effect anyway."  
  
Goku glanced down at Kiara, she was like his daughter, and she meant everything to him. As he looked around he noticed that she didn't just mean a lot to him, but to everyone there. He had made that speech to Bra a day ago but he never really meant it. But now he knew that it was true, that she meant a lot to him as well as the people in this room and that her life was at stake no matter what they did. She moaned and then just sat up, her eyes were glazed over and her expression was really clear. Everyone just looked at her; she looked off into a space that they couldn't see. She then moved her feet to touch the ground, standing up and facing all the people in the room. Vegeta got up to talk some sense into her, and to just get her to lie back down, but Kiara hit him in the chest, sending him flying into the wall. She floated up to the ceiling, and then started to spin. Wind currents blew around the room, as the objects in the room began to take flight and fly around the room, shattering on walls and people's heads. The gang went for cover by lying on the ground, while Goku ran over to Vegeta to see if he was all right, all the while trying to cover the King's head from the flying debris.  
  
Her eyes turned white, and her pupils disappeared as she slowed down to a stop. As if she was never there, her body cleared and went through the ceiling. Gohan was the first to get up and run out side, followed by the rest of the gang and a limping Goku and Vegeta. There above Capsule Corp floated Kiara, but she wasn't Kiara anymore. Her long brownish red hair was now purple and her regular outfit of jeans and a tight belly shirt was now a form fitting full lengthen gown of deep blue. Her eyes, the beautiful black onyx eyes that couldn't be lied to, were gone, as if no eyes had ever been in those sockets. She smirked down at the crowd below her; the sharp fangs that donned her mouth gleamed in the light of the sun. Behind her lay an image of a woman, with white hair. She had an emotionless face and she looked ageless. Her eyes were of a bright green, with a matching bright green crown around the front of her forehead. She glared at the crowd below the girl. As she began to talk, it seemed that she was using Kiara's body to speak to them.  
  
"Who are these creatures?"  
  
"They are just the souls of the protectors of this Planet my Queen."  
  
"I want them dead, they are of no use to me. Do it now!"  
  
"But my Queen the chosen one is among them as well as the soul destroyer. These are the strongest souls in this universe. If you use them, then there is no way that your race can banish you even using Sienna."  
  
"Hmm, you are right, maybe we can use them, and yes I feel the power of the chosen one and the soul destroyer. Come Kiara; let them follow when they are ready. Give them a day, my sister shall be arriving soon, and she will no doubt be more powerful than me if my resurrection is not complete. Leave these mortals to their plan, I shall await their coming."  
  
The image of the undead Queen faded, leaving Kiara in the sky on her own. Right before their eyes her outfit began to fade, as if there was some hidden turmoil inside of her. Her hair turning from purple to brownish red, her jeans and shirt to the gown and back, before them floated their Kiara, and she looked down at them. Pain was written on her face, but she tried hard not to show it to them.  
  
"There is little time left, soon she shall be complete and even your powers will not be able to destroy her."  
  
"Kiara, my warrior, who is this chosen one she keeps talking about?"  
  
"Father a long time ago you with stood the power of her before, the day that you took a piece of the stone. That meteorite had a seal around it and you broke the seal the day that you took a piece of it, you took it because it chose for you to become the chosen. The one person who will be the instrument of her power, her power shall flow through you and you will be her weapon. The soul destroyer is the carrier of the meteorite, Trunks is the soul destroyer. All the power that went into the making of the meteorite will flow through his veins, and I am called the gate. I will be the body she takes for her own. The image you just saw, both women are the Queen and the essence of the Queen. I will become the essence, and with the power I already have, I shall be indestructible. I gave you some time to hurry the plan you have made, but she shall not hold on forever, already her power calls to me, and the baby within obeys. I love you guys so much, but I want all of you to promise me something. That no matter what happens, no matter what is said, that when the time comes you will kill me."  
  
"NO! We will not promise that. Kiara, my little warrior, you have to fight it; you can't let them take over your body like this. I didn't raise you to be possessed."  
  
"You must promise me! When the time comes you must kill me!"  
  
"I can't do that, you are my daughter, I will not promise to kill you."  
  
"Kiara, sis, you have this all wrong, tell us how to find her and we will save you."  
  
"I love you so much, but it is too late. This body already belongs to Queen Sierra; she is just allowing me the time to talk to you. The Kiara you know is already dead, she died the moment her and the baby became one on that couch in there. Please promise me!"  
  
"We will save you, but if we can't then we shall kill your body."  
  
"Thank you father, I love all of you so much. I just wish this could've all been avoided. Now hurry, you don't have much time left."  
  
With that she disappeared, forming a cloud of golden dust where her body once was. Vegeta looked up at the sky as Trunks walked over to him. They didn't talk they didn't have to. They had to make a decision; she would die either by the Queen's hands or by their own. They silently agreed that it must be by their hands alone. Vegeta put his hand on Trunks' shoulder and led him inside where all the rest of the fighters were gathering. Inside was a mass of people eating breakfast, while four women cooked a big meal. Trunks just went to stand up against the wall as Vegeta stood and watched the people eat, for once in his life he wasn't hungry, but it puzzled him that everyone else was. He cleared his throat and everyone turned his or her attention towards him.  
  
"We have to wait for Sienna to return, but in the mean time I want us to go in search for Kiara maybe we can find her before Ice or Sienna gets here."  
  
"What? What the hell are you talking about Vegeta?"  
  
"Don't play cute with me Kakarotto! This is not the time for your brain to shut down."  
  
"No Vegeta I am being serious. Who is Kiara? And why are we saving her again?"  
  
Vegeta looked at Goku, he couldn't believe it, the man helped raise her amongst all the people present, and yet he pretended that he didn't know what he was talking about. What nerve! Vegeta slapped him across the face, grabbing him by the collar he picked him up from the chair he was sitting in, anger all over his face.  
  
"How dare you say that to me? You know damn well who Kiara is, so stop playing this fucking game! I shall not have you acting like this when my child is in danger."  
  
"Vegeta, put Goku down, what child? You only have two kids, Bra and Trunks. We don't have any other children."  
  
"Onna, this isn't funny! We have three kids not just two. Kiara Vegeta Briefs, I know how many damn kids I have!"  
  
"Well in another life you may have three, but in this lifetime you only have two. And for the past twenty-eight years you have only had two."  
  
"But mom, I have a little sister, she just got back from outer space."  
  
"Trunks, I know you aren't up this early, but I haven't been to outer space."  
  
"Not you Bra! Kiara just came back with dad. Don't you remember?"  
  
"Trunks, baby, I think I would remember giving birth to another child."  
  
"Umm, Vegeta, Trunks maybe you should sit down, you both seem to be having the same dream. Must be a Prince thing I guess. Just sit down and have something to eat."  
  
"Don't pester me Kakarotto! I shall eat when I am ready, and I want to know why all of you are acting crazy all of a sudden!"  
  
"We are not acting crazy, you are the one claiming there is another Briefs child, when we all know you have fathered only Trunks and Bra. I mean really if you wanted to play a trick on us this is just stupid Vegeta!"  
  
"Shut-up chichi, this is no joke. Do none of you guys remember what just happened outside? With the Queen Sierra?"  
  
"We remember Queen Sierra but there wasn't anyone else with her, just an image of her," exclaimed Goten  
  
"Trunks, do you remember what just happened?"  
  
"Yeah Kiara disappeared to follow the Queen."  
  
"Ok Come here boy we need to talk."  
  
Vegeta and Trunks walked into the Living room, where just an hour ago Kiara lie in a coma, almost dead to the world. He sat Trunks down on the couch and stood above him, a look of agony on his face. It took everything he had to not cry, but the tears would come sooner than he thinks. Trunks was the same, only the tears had already fallen from his young face.  
  
"You know what just happened right?"  
  
"Dad, they forgot about her already. I thought the stone had to be taken out of her first?"  
  
"This is the Queen we are talking about, she already has the power within her body, and since she is taking over Kiara's body, I think she killed her and wiped her out of existence already just to have a clean body. Shit what the hell are we going to do, they don't even remember her."  
  
"But Dad why do we remember her?"  
  
"I think it has something to do with us being the chosen ones and the soul destroyer. Maybe she wants us to live forever knowing the people that we lost, while no one else remembers. I don't know."  
  
The rumble of the ship touching down was a shock to everyone; no one had ever bothered to check to see if anything was coming towards the Earth. Come to think about it they didn't feel anything coming from it, no ki at all. Everyone once again made their way to outside the Capsule Corps, Vegeta and Trunks in the front standing at the ship waiting for its gates to open. Out stepped some very ugly men wrapped in golden robes that flowed on the breeze. They had heads shaped like melons, and very big eyes. They had no mouths and no ears, this Vegeta found very weird. A very large man came out, just as ugly as the others he walked up to Vegeta and bowed before him and Trunks.  
  
'You must be King Vegeta? And this is your son Vegeta right?'  
  
"Huh? How did you talk without using your mouth?"  
  
'As you can see, I have no mouth or throat which makes it impossible to talk. My race has use telepathy for all of our existence. Now this young man is Prince Vegeta right?'  
  
"No, I am Prince Vegeta, this is my son Trunks."  
  
'Oh my time has past so quickly. The last time I saw you; you were but a little child. It is safe to say that you have grown into quite a very remarkable man. Now this is the Queen Sienna.'  
  
A Lady about twice their size stepped out of the ship, her long green hair floating behind her. She had no eyes, but a good aura floated around her body. She was powerful, but not in Ki, but in magic. She wore a golden robe like the rest, which wrapped loosely around her tight black dress, but had on a crown of royal blue shaped into a diamond on her forehead. She smiled at Vegeta and walked over to the eldest alien form. Bowing slightly she rose and took her place beside the elder.  
  
'This is the Queen Sienna. She is my daughter.'  
  
"Your daughter? Then that must mean."  
  
'Yes Sierra is my daughter as well.'  
  
"How could you let that creature live on this planet? Do you know how much we have had to endure because of her presence?"  
  
'I am most sorry for this my King. We were not expecting for anyone to find the stone.'  
  
"Then why did you give the stone to my daughter? And why does none of these people remember her?"  
  
'The process has already begun. Her existence has already be erased.'  
  
"Then why do my son and me still remember her?"  
  
'The events have already been set into motion. Kiara has been removed from existence. The only reason why you two remember her is because you have been chosen to bear witness to the destruction of the universe. You my King are the weapon, and Trunks is the Soul Destroyer. She has begun her resurrection. And judgment shall began soon if she is not found.'  
  
"How do we find her?"  
  
'By sacrifice, by killing her chosen one.'  
  
"What?"  
  
'HEHEH You didn't really believe that we would give our Queen to another planet forever did you? Bring forth the stone!'  
  
Ice stepped out of the ship's entrance, bathed in golden robes and a crown to match. Behind him stood the entire Saiyan-jin army that Vegeta had specially trained. Ice removed the steel plate from his mouth and there before them stood Vegeta's likeness. The Z-fighters looked at the two, the only difference was that Ice looked like he was in Super Saiyan-jin mode. He smirked at them and held up a crystal ball of emerald. Around it looped a golden chain with the claws of a bird on each link. This was the Ingramia in all its form. He then snapped his fingers and Sienna appeared beside him with the blue stone with the blood in the middle of it, this was the Hershera. They walked down to the ground of the ship, moving faster than anyone could see they grabbed a hold of Vegeta and Trunks. The Saiyan-jins took hostage of everyone else in the Capsule Corp building. Screams could be heard from inside, but Vegeta was deaf to them, right before his eyes was his third child. But she wasn't at the same time. The flowing gown of blue gracefully slithered over the wind, her body stiff as a broad yet graceful as a swan in motion. She floated above the group, as Ice and Sienna stepped before her.  
  
"We present to you these stones. Sienna, presents the Chosen one and Hershera. As I present the Soul Destroyer and the Ingramia."  
  
"YOUR POWER IS GREAT MY SISTER. BUT THE GIFT IS FALSE! THIS IS NOT THE HERSHERA. YOU WILL PAY IN DEATH!"  
  
The bright light engulfed the young Queen, only her screams were heard, and even that faded into the distance. The Queen that floated above them, looked over to Trunks. Her gaze burned holes into his soul, and he knew that he was next. He glanced over to Vegeta winking at him he turned his face to the Queen. She began to laugh as a black smoke began to swirl around Trunks, he moaned but even then that was muffled. Her laughter got louder as he began to yell, his human voice turning into something demonic. Then it all went black. The last thing Vegeta remembered was the cold hand of the Queen wrapped around his neck, and the explosion of the place he called home for so long. He shut his eyes as he heard the silence of his friends, the silence of their deaths.  
  
KV: Well this one was extra long so I will just tell you about the movie in the next chapter. Enjoy and come back again. 


	10. Destruction! The Transformation

KumikoVegeta's Wildest Adventure  
  
Six Flags  
  
Guest: Bulma, co-host, a surprise  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, but I own Ice, Kiara, the alien race, Sierra, Sienna and any power she has or any stone she made. Also the description of the transformation of the Chosen one and the Soul Destroyer is from FF8. Sorry they are the coolest. Thanx.  
  
KV: Well hello people it is good to see you here. I guess if you are here you must think this story is very interesting. Well thanx I appreciate all the reviews that everyone is sending me. It makes me feel really warm and mushy. Any ho, this is the tenth chapter. Wow didn't think we would get up this far though, and since this is the tenth, I have special guests joining me today. Kiara and Ice, please come on down.  
  
Kiara: Hi! It is so great to be here. Ohh I can't wait until this chapter is over.  
  
KV: Why?  
  
Kiara: I dunno, so that you can write another story staring me!  
  
KV: umm ok, Hello Ice how are you today?  
  
Ice: I'm fine; I just don't like how you are taking this story.  
  
KV: what do you mean?  
  
ICE: Well you are making Sierra and Sienna a bigger part of the story than me, and I'm supposed to be the biggest enemy.  
  
KV: What are you talking about; I never said you were going to be the only enemy, which is just how everyone took it. You'll get your spot light I promise. Just hold on a chapter or two.  
  
Ice: a chapter or two? I can't wait that long.  
  
KV: Ok I'll show the audience how evil you are in this chapter, good enough?  
  
ICE: yep.  
  
Bulma: Now we are going to go to Six Flags today, because Mrs. KV, went the other day and told KV all about it, so she is taking us today. Right KV.  
  
KV: Yeah, I have been there before, but it wasn't all that, but Mommy says It is the best, and well worth the drive. So I thought I should take part of my favorite couple and my two characters to Six Flags great Adventure.  
  
Kiara: * reading the last chapter * Hey I was just reading this chapter 9 and I was wondering, you never told us about the movies you watched.  
  
KV: Thanx so much, The Prophecy 1,2 and 3, is the best movie about Angels that you are going to get. This movie is the bomb and it rates a 5-star on my great movie list.  
  
ICE: When did you get a great movie list?  
  
KV: * writing great movie list * I have always had it see!  
  
Ice: Yeah sure, can we go, it is hot as HFIL and I'm getting irritable.  
  
KV: * wiping sweat from forehead * yeah sure, let's go. Summary guy and Last chapter guy, say your stuff so we can hit the road. Daddy let me borrow his car and it has the best air conditioner in the world.  
  
Summary guy:  
  
Vegeta is a heartless killer, but what happens when he dies? Will the others care? Is he still thought of as a killer, or is he finally considered a friend? Find out next in GOODBYE SAIYAN NO OUJI.  
  
Last chapter guy:  
  
In the last chapter Kiara, got possessed and her body to taken over by the undead Queen Sierra. Kiara no longer exist in this world. Now the Queen is using her new body to gain the power she needs to control the universe. We found out that Trunks is the Soul Destroyer and that Vegeta is the chosen one. The alien race comes bearing the Queen's sister Sienna, but wait what is with this evil laughter? Could it be, the aliens have turned against Earth and they want the Queen to resurrect? What is this, the Hershera is false? Where is the real Hershera? What power will be given to Ice? And did they really kill all the Z-fighters? Find out in Chapter 10 Destruction! The Transformation!  
  
Chapter 10 Destruction! The Transformation  
  
"Silence. Sweet and glorious silence! I adore this planet, but yet it must be destroyed. The Hershera is nowhere to be found, and the Ingramia is powerless without it. What will I do now? With out both stones I cannot regain all my power. Shit what am I kidding, even with the stones I can't regain all my power. But with this new body, I can regain at least a greater deal of it back. And what has happened with this Trunks I keep hearing about? He rejected the transformation. He refuses to become the Soul Destroyer. But using the memories from Kiara's mind, I am pleased to find out that he is not the only Trunks! There are other dimensions that I can posses, other places I can spread my rule to, now all I need is someone who knows about the time warps and dimensions. Hmm maybe that woman with the odd colored hair, she seems to be a genius. ICE! Bring the woman named Bulma to me, she is going to be very useful."  
  
Ice walked over to the door that held the prisoners that they had taken earlier that day, He grabbed the knob and walked inside, his saiyan tail wrapped around his waist and his Ice-jin tail swinging playfully behind him. He looked over at all of the people they had captured, Goku and Gohan leaned against the wall. Their bruises were all over their bodies; they had been beaten up the most. Piccolo was taking care of Krillin who was currently caring for a broken arm, leg, and several ribs. Bra was holding onto her children, while she took care of Goten who was passed out. Destiny was passed out as well, while Bulma and Chi-Chi walked around trying their best to keep everyone in a good mood.  
  
"Which one of you bitches is Bulma?"  
  
"I-I-I am."  
  
"Come with me, your presence is needed!"  
  
"Why? What am I going to do? Where is Trunks? What about Vegeta?"  
  
"THAT IS ENOUGH! If I wanted your damn questions, then I would have asked for it! Vegeta and Trunks is of no concern to you! Plus right at this minute you wouldn't recognize them anyway. Hehehe, they are completely transformed. Now come on I don't have all day!"  
  
Bulma walked behind Ice with a frown on her face. She glanced back at her friends, who were in immediate hospital attention. As she walked she took notice of the place that she was in, it was a ship. Very large in size, but it didn't seem so big. The golden walls beamed as she walked. The bright lights bounced off the deep red ceiling, and spread a crimson looking glow over everything it touched. It was dark in this ship and it had an eerie feeling to it, the kind that sent shivers up your spine and the little hairs on your neck to stand up. This was very scary and just being in this place was making her afraid that this was one fight that they might not win. Ice turned a corner and stopped at a door that was very large for the size of the ship. Ice opened the door and led Bulma in, she walked down another corridor and Ice stopped her at a door, but he had an evil smile on his face. The room was dark, too dark to have your eye adjust to it. There were weird breathing noises inside of it, followed by a low growl and a couple of whimpers. Ice walked inside, but Bulma stayed her distance, not really sure if she should go in or not.  
  
Ice grabbed a hold of Bulma's hands and pulled her into the room, she gave a small cry as something wrapped around her wrist and waist. She knew that Ice had two tails and it sickened her to think that he had both of them around her. Ice pulled her into him and breathing heavily into her ear he took in her scent.  
  
"Wow, Vegeta was right, you do smell Heavenly."  
  
"What do you mean? Vegeta would never tell you that. I don't believe he ever said that at all."  
  
"Oh really? Well why don't you ask him yourself."  
  
Ice snapped his fingers and the light came on, temporarily blinding Bulma. As her eyes came to focus she noticed that she was in a room with several cages in them. Each in cased in a glowing shield and black iron bars. She took in the details of the room, using her genius to work out a way to get out of the room if ever put into it. She soon found that it was impossible; this room was made especially for people of great power. Not just power of the mind, but of the body. Just looking she could tell that these cages could hold several angry beast, and other things that even she didn't have the stomach to think about. Ice grabbed a hold of her chin and forcing her to look at him he leaned down and kissed her. It was a rough kiss, something that a person who wanted the kiss but didn't need it would do. It hurt, not physically but emotionally, she had only kissed two men in her life. Yamacha and Vegeta, she had loved Yamacha at one point of her life, but she promised that she would never kiss another man.  
  
'Vegeta please help me, he is about to do something to me please!'  
  
"He can't hear you!"  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I said he can't hear you, we already have him under our control. Turn around and look at your beloved now!"  
  
Slowly Bulma rotated until she looked at two cages in the far end opposite of where she stood. From a distance you could tell something was bad in those because they had a red shield around them and the cage was made of emerald bars. From where she stood she couldn't tell who or what was in those cages, but she knew whomever it was she wasn't going to like it. Ice untangled her from his grip and allowed her to walk over to the cage, yet keeping his body close so as to stop her if she became too frightened or tried to run away.  
  
Right before her eyes was a black thing. And I do mean thing. It had horns on the side of its head, with a third eye in the middle. All eyes were closed, yet the third eye flickered open every once in a while. It has massive muscles, all covered with black fur and black scales. It wore a mouthpiece and had high set feet that stood on the balls of the feet and shot up to end the heel at a claw. It looked as if it had wings, but Bulma wasn't too sure about that. Beside it was a demon; it had long legs that also ended in claws at the end of the heel. The toes had long nails on them, each more deadly than the last. It had big wings that were mixed between a black and a blood red type color. It had sharp fingernails and horns on both sides of its head. Though she couldn't see his mouth she assumed that he had matching fangs to go along with them. She stepped back, so that if either one of those things woke up she wouldn't be so close to them, unfortunately she misjudged how close Ice was to her and she bumped into his chest. He protectively wrapped his Saiyan-jin tail around her waist; she reacted by pushing it away.  
  
"What are those?"  
  
"You must know what they are. I will give you a hint, short and black and tall and powerful. Get it?"  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Well let me give you a closer look."  
  
Before Bulma could utter an answer Ice grabbed her by the throat using his Ice-jin tail and pushed her up to the cage that held the black furry one. Her hands pulled frantically at his tail to let her go. He pulled her away and threw her up to the cage again, this time she hit the demonic cage. Ice started to laugh at her struggling, he pulled her up to his face and smirked at her, she stared back through eyefuls of tears that streamed steadily down her face. Her blue eyes met teal eyes with no life in them; Ice licked his lips and smiled at her. He untangled his tail from her neck but latched on with his hands. Bulma could barely get a gasp out of her throat let a lone her lungs that felt like they would burst at any second. He walked over to the cage; tapping it lightly he looked at the beast inside the whole time.  
  
"Wake up you bastard, I want to give you a present."  
  
It's eyes opened and white eyes with just the pupils looked at Ice in anger. He opened his mouth and as Bulma had figured, a whole row of sharp teeth appeared to shine in the light of the room. She tore at Ice's hand, she had an idea of what he was going to do but she was not going to let him just throw her into the cage without a fight.  
  
"Get ready Soul Destroyer, Dinner is coming. You remember Bulma don't you? She is very beautiful. Maybe if I kill her right here, maybe you will change completely? Hmm, you think so you worthless bastard."  
  
The thing growled at ice, but Ice kept his cool, the red shield that separated the two from the beast protected him. Ice slammed Bulma into the cage again, but this time the beast grabbed a hold of her hair and began to pull on it. She screamed, and Ice only pulled her away again.  
  
"I tire of this, Bulma enjoy your stay!"  
  
Ice opened the cage and threw Bulma into the cage; he locked it and watched as the Soul Destroyer began to rip at her skin, her clothes began to soak up her own blood that flowed freely. She screamed louder and this woke up the beast in the other cage. He roared, but that only got Ice irritated. He pulled at a hanging stick thing and turning it on you could see the electric currents at the top of it. The beast in the second cage was going wild while the Soul Destroyer mangled Bulma almost to death, but Ice stopped it by sticking the stick into the back of its head. Bulma had already passed out from the multiple wounds the demon had made on her. Her tears mixed with her blood-streaked face, she lie on the ground while the demon lie on the far end of the cage. Ice chose this time to get her out, pulling her carefully across the floor as to not wake the sleeping beast. The other beast was not so thrilled, it pulled at the bars and howled with all is might, but Ice seemed unfazed. He grabbed Bulma's almost lifeless body by his tail and dragged her out f the room, leaving a very angry beast behind yelling and trying hard to rip the bars from the cage he was held in.  
  
Meanwhile a very impatient Queen sat on her throne, cursing at herself for allowing the nasty Ice-jin to go get her a woman. She knew he would try to implant another baby into her as he did to Kiara. But Sierra had killed it; it would take the stone and give it to Ice who would try to use it for himself. She would not allow that to happen, he was her henchman but someone under you will one day be more powerful and try to kill you. And that was not a risk she wasn't going to take. Once she had gotten her hands on the real Hershera then she would kill the stupid Ice-jin and use his body as a power surge, to enable her to gain power over the dimensions. Then she would reach her ultimate goal. She would get the third stone she made. The Chaos stone, the only stone that could erase dimensions and create new ones. She would be the ultimate killer of worlds, and universes. She glanced out of the window of the ship; they had just orbited after the capturing of the fighters, the chosen one and the Soul Destroyer. She smiled at her reflection, her essence had changed along the years, she was glad. A small knock on the door brought her back to reality. Ice stepped in and with him dragged a mangled and bloody body, she assumed was Bulma. She walked over to the Ice-jin who had kneeled to show her respect, she just pulled her hands back and raised them to the air; this sent the Ice-jin flying into the ceiling. She squeezed her hands together to make a fist and his body began to crush into itself, blood falling onto the floor, his screams got louder until Sierra was satisfied with her punishment. She dropped her hands and he fell to the floor, barely able to breath. She picked him up with the power of her mind alone so that he was face to face with her.  
  
"When I say now I mean NOW! You shall not hurt any of my guest until I have completed my mission do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Y-Y-Yes my Queen!"  
  
"Now go, leave us!"  
  
She threw open the doors with her mind and threw him out into the hall slamming the doors once again with her mind. A force field going up so fast that if he had recovered he still wouldn't have made it. He limped away swearing he was going to kill her, smirking to himself. Bulma awoke with the sound of the door slamming open. She looked up and came face to face with Queen Sierra herself. Her fear washed over her like a fountain and she couldn't help but move back a little. Sierra noticed this and kneeled right into her face.  
  
"Well you must be Bulma am I correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well Bulma I want to show you something."  
  
Sierra waved her arm beside her and a portal opened she grabbed Bulma's only good arm and walked her through the portal. They were back into the room with the cages and the two beasts, each stood erect and growled at her presence. Sierra had to drag Bulma over, who was trying hard to resist, but was powerless from her earlier maiming. Sierra stood in front of the cage, smiling she opened both of the cages with her mind. Each beast stepped out slowly their size doubled from the small cages that they sat in. Sierra left Bulma on the floor as she walked over to the beast. She ran her hands over the Soul Destroyer and then walked over and played with some of the fur on the other beast's chest.  
  
"These are my beauties. Hand made by me to serve their purpose. This is my chosen one, great in power, physical and mental. You shall never find any being as great as the powers I have bestowed to him. He shall be my weapon. And this is my pride and joy. My Soul Destroyer, he has been giving us problems lately but soon he shall be untied with his other half and they both will become the greatest creature I have ever made. Bulma I shall show you a secret, something I don't think you know. Tell me which one tried to kill you?"  
  
"The Soul Destroyer."  
  
"Ahh yes, his thirst for blood is always there. I am truly proud of him. My creatures revert!"  
  
There before Bulma's eyes the beast began to change, the black hair disappeared and the fangs turned to regular teeth. The high feet turned to regular flat feet as the eyes turned into black and blue colors. She covered her eyes to shield her from the horror, there before he stood the true embodiment of the Chosen one and the Soul Destroyer. Vegeta and Trunks. Sierra smiled at the two beings in front of her, while Bulma cried in the background. Her blood had dried on her face and body, but it still stained her tears to red drops of water.  
  
"Bulma, I will give you one option. Give me the ability to walk through the dimensions and I shall not kill your companions and make them my slaves. Refuse and I shall let my beast loose on them, and you will watch as they are ripped apart then after they die they will cease to exist and you will never see them again. So what shall it be?"  
  
I shall help you."  
  
  
  
KV: Well that was a nice cliffhanger huh? We are going down the roller coaster of the Joker Jinx, which means that we are about to get really bad headaches. So I will be seeing ya'll in the next chapter. Have a nice day! 


	11. Time Warp!

KumikoVegeta"s Wildest Adventures  
  
Pool  
  
Guest: Bulma- co host, Marron, Pan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or the transformed versions of Trunks, his form belongs to Final Fantasy 8. I do own the transformed Chosen one, the name Soul Destroyer, Queen Sierra, Ice, and the situation. Enjoy!  
  
KV: Well thank you for coming to see us again it is the eleventh chapter. Wow we are really getting up there. HE HE HE! I don't know how many more chapters I will be making for this story, but I will leave it up for a while until I can get another story just as good pumped out. Anyway I won't waste space talking so let's just skip to the Last chapter guy and Summary guy shall we? Let it rip guys!  
  
Summary guy:  
  
Vegeta is a nice guy, but has his past blinded everyone's idea of him? Are the Z-fighters really his friends? And what happens when evil comes to take over the Earth? Will Vegeta help the planet? Or will he just leave it to be destroyed? Find out in GOODBYE SAIYAN NO OUJI!  
  
Last Chapter guy:  
  
In the last chapter Vegeta and Trunks gets taken and caged by Sierra. We find out that Trunks is rejecting his transformation and that he won't stay transformed so she is thinking about going into another dimension to get another Trunks to fuse with this one to transform him completely. Ice throw Bulma into the cage and she was attacked by Trunks' new form. Sierra plans on taking over different dimensions so she is recruiting Bulma to help her do that. She is also planning on killing Ice. What will happen to the Z- fighters? How long will Ice live? Will Ice kill Sierra before she kills him? Will the Hershera stone be found so that the Chaos stone can be made? Find out in the next chapter 11 Time Warp.  
  
Chapter 11 Time Warp.  
  
It was black in the room that Vegeta stood in. He was standing, but he had no idea for how long. He felt at little woozy and a tad bit confused. He looked around the room waiting for his eyesight to focus and adjust to the light or lack there of in the room. The darkness soon adjusted to his eyes and he looked around. He was in a cage and the bars were green. He walked over to the bars and tried to pull them apart but they were tough. He smiled; who ever put them in this cage was not trying to let them out. He tried to raise his ki so that he could break the bars, but he couldn't raise his ki at all.  
  
"Are you up now?"  
  
"Who the hell are you? Come out of the darkness!"  
  
"Calm down Dad! Gees if I could come closer to you I would have already."  
  
"Brat? Is that you?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
Vegeta hadn't even thought to look beside him, or he doesn't remember looking that way. Trunks stood in the same cage that he was in, green bars, but Trunks' cage glowed red. He was happy to see him, and even would have hugged him if he could reach him.  
  
"Dad, do you know why we are in here?"  
  
"Nope, I guess we were too touch for them to take us all."  
  
"Dad where is Goku and Goten and them all?"  
  
"I don't know I can't use my ki to find them."  
  
"You noticed, I have been trying to use it for the past hour."  
  
They talked for a bit about what they remembered happening. The memory of Kiara's existence being erased from everyone's mind but theirs. They talked about the Saiyan-jins turning and attacking the other fighters. Trunks did remember seeing Bulma a bit ago but he doesn't remember much after that. The door flew open and Ice walked in dragging something behind him. He opened one of the cages and threw whatever it was in, and then he left and brought another thing in. After about ten minutes he had filled the whole room of cages with one thing. Ice smirked at the two then left. Vegeta was curious, he thought he knew what it was but he wasn't too sure.  
  
"Kakarotto is that you?"  
  
"Vegeta? Oh Kami, Vegeta we have been worried about you. Is Trunks with you?"  
  
"Yeah. Namek? Kakarotto spawn? Spawn's onna and kids? My princess? Sport monk? Bastard? Kakarotto's onna? Onna?"  
  
"Yeah we are all here except for Bulma. She was taken by Ice, but we don't know where."  
  
"Shit! Now I have no idea where she could be. Kakarotto can you feel her ki? Our bars have ki interference or something."  
  
"No, I think they all do."  
  
Vegeta sniffed the air; mingled in its scent he smelled Bulma's perfume, and Bulma's blood. He pulled back and sniffed the air more, the whole room smelled like blood, like her blood. He stiffened; his he couldn't use his ki, he couldn't think of a way to find her. Then it hit him, their telepathic link that their bond gives them.  
  
'Bulma? Can you hear me?'  
  
'Yes Vegeta. Are you ok?'  
  
'Yeah. Where are you?'  
  
'I'm working for Sierra.'  
  
'THAT WILL BE ENOUGH! I SHALL NOT HAVE YOU GUYS TALKING TO EACH OTHER. OH VEGETA I SHALL INVESTIGATE YOUR BOND MORE LATER ON BUT BULMA HAS THINGS TO DO FOR ME SO I SHALL END ALL TELEPATHY FOR NOW!'  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"What is the matter Dad?"  
  
"That bitch ended all telepathy, now me and your mother can't talk to one another!"  
  
"Wow Vegeta you and Bulma could talk to one another?"  
  
"Yes Kakarotto, you can do it to, along with your children. You and me can do it as well, but she ended all talking through the mind."  
  
It was a sharp pain at first; it slowly crept up Trunks' back until it rested at the end of his brain. He cried out and fell to his knees, trying to push the pain from out of his head. But it felt like a liquid and began to spread over his brain and body. He grabbed a hold of his head and began screaming. Vegeta ran to the side where he was, yet the cage kept the far from each other.  
  
"Trunks are you ok? Trunks speak to me!"  
  
"He can't hear you. His transformation is under way. He won't hear or remember any of you in a couple of seconds."  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
A black portal appeared in the middle of the room, and out stepped Kiara, but it wasn't her at all. This had to be Queen Sierra, the evil that landed on Earth so long ago. She moved with grace over to Vegeta's cage, lazily brushing her hand over the bars. Her eyeless orbits staying front and center yet taking in the entire scene in them. She moved to the screaming Trunks, she close her eyes and whispered something in a different language. He froze, his face in utter agony his features twisted in an expression of pain. Vegeta just watched as did everyone else that was conscious at the time. She then walked to the middle of the room, flicking her fingers the cage door opened and Trunks floated out of it.  
  
"I am so sorry to leave you guys in here, but I must take this one with me. He shall return in a bit. Oh don't worry about Bulma; she will be joining you guys shortly. And when I come back I shall be taking Goten with me."  
  
"NO! You can't do that!"  
  
"It was apart of the deal me and Bulma worked out. You all will get your chance, Goku don't worry about it."  
  
Another portal opened up and she stepped through it with Trunks following in behind her. They all sat in silence, not sure as to what she had done to Trunks, or the deal she talked about. They just hoped that the deal wasn't for them all to die. But Bulma would never make a deal like that, unless the other option was worst, and lately the options of death was sounding more and more pleasant.  
  
Meanwhile Bulma stood in the middle of the room, working on the time machine with the advanced technology that the alien race had given her. The black portal that held the Queen and Trunks appeared behind her and she turned around to meet them. Sierra flicked her hands and Trunks unfroze and stood in complete silence in the room. Sierra walked over to her chair and sat down, using even small magic was taking a toll on her; she couldn't do much with out both stones in her presence. Bulma stood in front of Trunks, examining his face and body to make sure nothing had happened to him. Sierra saw this and smirked, Earthlings did take a lot of pride in their offspring. Pity! She walked over to Trunks and pushed Bulma out of the way.  
  
"Finish what you have started! I did not bring him here for you. Trunks, I want you to transform."  
  
"I won't do it!"  
  
"I said transform!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Then let me be the one to persuade you."  
  
Sierra lifted her hand keeping her eyes on Trunks the whole time, used most of her power to form a ball of energy and threw it at the back of Bulma's head. Trunks ran to Bulma, but Sierra stopped everything. Time froze as the energy ball stopped at the back of Bulma's head and Trunks was in mid air trying to save his mother.  
  
"You are mine! I have claimed you long before your birth! I say I want you to transform or your mother will feel your incompetence by her death. Do as I say!"  
  
Time started again and Trunks flew to his mother to stop the ball of energy, but it had disappeared. Sucked back into Sierra's body, he just held onto his mother. Then facing Sierra he stood and closing his eyes he let the liquid that had taken over his brain, spread freely around his body. Yet he never noticed Sierra form the portal behind him sucking him through and sending him to the caged room. There he stood in the middle of the room his skin turning a blackish red color, his teeth elongating and forming fangs. His feet growing higher also were forming a claw at the end of it. His black wings began to spread from his body, taking up at least half of the room in its span. He stood there drained from the transformation, he opened his eyes, which used to be sky blue were not white, he was back in the room with the cages. His friends watched in horror as he transformed, but they weren't his friends. He had never seen them ever.  
  
"I HAVE TURNED HIM INTO HIS EVOLVED FORM! THIS IS WHAT YOU ALL WILL EVENTUALLY TURN INTO. THIS IS THE SOUL DESTROYER! NOW MY PET, TAKE GOTEN'S SOUL AND KRILLIN'S AND BRING THEM TO ME!"  
  
The Soul Destroyer walked over to the cage that held Goten, pressing his palm over the cage he shouted and a slight wind filled the room, a bright light shot out of his hand and hit Goten in the chest. The room grew bright and everyone shed their eyes, when the light had disappeared Goten stood in the middle of his cage and the Soul Destroyer held a faded Goten in his hand. The being took this thing and shoved it into his mouth. Goten stood erect in the cage and the door just opened up. The Soul Destroyer walked over to Krillin's cage and did the same, stealing his soul and eating it. The black portal appeared behind the Soul Destroyer and he walked through with Goten and Krillin walking behind him. This left the z-fighters in the room alone to talk about what had just happened. They had gotten Trunks and they would have Krillin and Goten soon. They would all be like Trunks, and be demons just like him. Vegeta groaned, he hadn't helped he couldn't help. He was stuck in that cage and he couldn't help anyone. Goku was still trying to recover from his beating and Gohan was still knocked out. Bra couldn't fight; her kids could but not that much. Piccolo was just sitting there, scared. Yamacha stood against the cages' bars. Chi-Chi was tending to Destiny, but to no avail. There was no way that he could help, that was when he noticed the cages; there was a big difference to all of them. Trunks had a red glow to his while their had a blue to it and their bars were regular iron. He was placed in a special cage then them all. Maybe they could break out of theirs but he couldn't because of his special cage.  
  
"Kakarotto, everyone try to break out of your cages!"  
  
"We can't it has a force field around it."  
  
"But mine is special, just like Trunks, maybe you can get out."  
  
"Ok Vegeta, we will try to do it."  
  
Goku pulled himself off of the floor and pulled at his bars while the others tried to do it as well. They tired to pull, but it didn't give at all. They kept trying to pull using all their might to do it, and the bars began to give a little. Then in a flash of energy they pulled again and the bars broke. They had gotten out they pulled on the girl's cage and got them out. But when they tired to get Vegeta out, it didn't work; they couldn't even get close to his.  
  
"Don't worry about me, go find the others and try to save them."  
  
"Are you sure Vegeta?"  
  
"Gohan, don't worry about me, just go!"  
  
They walked over to the room, opening the door slightly they ran out. The hall was empty, there wasn't a soul anywhere, Goku stood in the lead with the others running behind him. Just as they turned the corner they ran right into Ice. Ice looked at them then smirking he got into stance. Goku and the others got into stance as well. Ice flew at them and right before he got to them a loud rumble shot through the ship, he stopped in mid air and turned his head down the hall. Goku and the others did the saw, they had no idea what was happening and they were not going to stay there and find out, they ran. Ice watched them run, but his mind was caught on the scene he saw. A gust of energy ran through the ship's halls, Ice just watched as it flowed towards him. As soon as it hit him he knew there was something wrong with it, this wasn't normal energy. He never had time to scream, he flew back and hit the wall. He was disintegrated immediately Ice was no more. The energy flew towards the fighters, and they had no chance to get away, the energy ran right through them. They hit the floor and began to scream as the energy began to transform them. They all turned into demons.  
  
Sierra smiled as Trunks brought her Goten and Krillin, her idea would work perfectly and she would have them all turn at once and kill Ice and the Saiyan-jins in the process. She put her hand up and moved it towards her, the two floating over to her. She pushed her hands to their forehead and pushing all her energy out at once she shouted and it hit them full force, the energy then ran out of them and hit Bulma, who hit the floor and cause the machine she was finished working on to start itself and send them to another dimension causing a big rumble. The energy ran out of the room, killing every Saiyan-jin in the process, eventually killing Ice and turning the fighters into demons. After the process was done, she was drained, her power completely used to transform all the fighters and kill the people aboard the ship. Now all she had to do was get this Trunks she had heard of, Mirai Trunks and put him into the soul Destroyer's body, then he would transform completely. She walked over to the console that was beeping. Pushing the red button she looked at the screen that had appeared in front of her. On the screen was the alien race she had been seal away from. The elder stared at her and then smiled  
  
"We have found it my Queen, we are sending it to you now."  
  
"Thank you very much Elder!"  
  
The stone appeared in front of her, it was Sapphire and had a golden strip of power floating inside of it. She smiled; it was her stone that she made. But everyone was wrong about it's true power. Yes it protected but it also could destroy all boundaries and gates. She would began by finding the Chaos stone that was being held in the one place she needed both stones for. Hell. It would take all of her new demons to help her get there and she would get it right after she had gotten this Mirai Trunks. The Elder smiled at her, he had given her the stone, now she would rule and they would be the masters of the universe. Sierra looked at the screen her smile turning into a smirk.  
  
"Elder, I would like to send you something for your gratitude. Please wait for incoming."  
  
"Yes my Queen."  
  
Sierra put her hand to the button and pushed it. Sending a bolt of energy to the ship. She began to laugh as the screen went black, all the aliens were dead and she had killed them. Turning she stood and looked at the group of people that stood in front of her. The Z-fighters stood in their original forms.  
  
"Shall we proceed? Bulma have we arrived at the dimension that holds Mirai Trunks?"  
  
"Yes my Queen. I have sent us to his time after the fight with Cell."  
  
"Good, Trunks I want you to go get your father and then we can go introduce ourselves. Goku I want you to raise you ki high enough so that Mirai knows you are here."  
  
"Yes my Queen."  
  
"How high would you like me to go?"  
  
"High enough to transform into SSJ 3 but don't turn!"  
  
"Yes my Queen."  
  
Sierra turned towards the window of the ship her eyes clearing over as she released the block on the ki; even this was hard for her. She was still drained of power and it took more and more energy to do little things, but soon she would be more powerful than she ever was. Trunks had arrived with Vegeta and had sat him in the middle of the floor. Goku began to raise his ki until he knew he could go to SSJ 3 but not really turning. She put the block back on and turned to the group.  
  
"Let's go and announce our arrival."  
  
She made a portal and walked through it, each person walking behind her. She steeped out on to the grass and began to float as each of her followers stood behind her. Just as she had thought Mirai Trunks was waiting for her. He had a very angry look on his face.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am your new Queen! Bow to me!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then face my wrath! REVERT!"  
  
It wasn't until then that Trunks saw the Z-fighters behind her, they each began to scream and turned into their demonic forms. Each hideous, but one didn't transform, it was Trunks, Mirai just watched in horror. They each bowed to the Queen, she phased out and appeared in front of Mirai a smirked on her face. She wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him into the air with her.  
  
"If you will not do as I say then watch your world be destroyed!"  
  
As she held Mirai in her grasp the Earth he had known began to burst in flames. Buildings began to burn and melt into nothing. Her demons just stood there as the world he had known began to disappear under the pressure of flames.  
  
  
  
KV: Well once again I shall leave you guys to a lovely cliffhanger. I hope you are enjoying this story so far. Well see ya in the next chapter. 


	12. She finally woke! Gate of Hell opens!

KumikoVegeta's Wildest Adventure ??? Guest: Bulma, co-host, Marron and Pan Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, but I do own everything else but the transformed version of the soul Destroyer. Thanx.  
  
KV: Well thanx again for coming and joining me for the next chapter. I noticed that I forgot all about my guest yesterday in the hurry to get chapter eleven done. Also I would like to tell you guys ahead of time that I may be raising the rating on this chapter. Sorry. My guest is the same Marron and Pan. Hello you guys and hello my lovely co-host.  
  
Pan and Marron: HI!  
  
Bulma: Umm KA how much more of this story are you going to write? KV: Why?  
  
Bulma: Vegeta is getting really suspicious. He is even looking through my clothes to look for clues. He thinks I'm cheating on him.  
  
KV: Aw, I'm sorry Bulma-sama; I will call Veggie brains up right now and tell him what we have been doing. Kay?  
  
Bulma: * looking very nervous * sure KV. KV: * Gets up out of her chair and walks over to the telephone, it rings and someone answers * Hello? Yeah hi Vegeta, this is KumikoVegeta or KV for short. I just wanted to tell you that Bulma-sama has been over my house because I have been writing a story starring you in it. Uh-huh. Yeah. I understand. Well I never thought of it that way. Really, that sounds exciting. Ok thanx and you have a nice day. Ok, I'll tell her, no I don't think I can. Bye.  
  
Bulma: What just happened?  
  
KV: He said that he already knew I was writing a story about him, he said that I have his character all wrong. Then he said I need more action. Then he said that if I don't get it right he is going to come over and blow me to the next dimension. Then he said that I should tell you that the GR is down and he wants you to fix it and go get him some food. Then he asked me if I could fix it. I told him I couldn't. And then he hung up on me. * Smiling the whole time *  
  
Bulma: umm sure, I guess I can't sit and listen to this chapter. Ok girls be good for Ms. KV, she is very nice, but she really has to concentrate on this chapter. KV I'll see ya later on tonight, we are still going to the movies right?  
  
KV: Yep, don't worry about that, tonight is a booty night at the movie theater, all Tom Cruise, Brad Pitt and Antonio that you can handle. See ya at eight. Bye.  
  
Bulma: Bye. * Leaves to go shopping *  
  
KV: She is so totally whipped! Ok girls what do you want to do today?  
  
Pan: Can we go to a wrestling show?  
  
Marron: No I want to go shopping!  
  
KV: Ok why don't I just take you to the beach? How does that sound?  
  
Both: YEAH!  
  
KV: Great pack up, we are moving out. Summary guy and Last chapter guy. Get a move on it!  
  
Summary guy: Vegeta can be a big jerk, but does that mean he is a killer at heart? After all these years do the z-fighters actually accept him or not? What happens when a threat comes to Earth, and kills the mighty Prince, will his death go unnoticed? What happens when he returns as if nothing happened? Find out next in GOODBYE SAIYAN NO OUJI!  
  
Last chapter guy: In the last chapter we finally she Trunks transform, but only after witnessing the power that Queen Sierra has. After stealing the souls of Goten and Krillin right in front of the z-fighters' eyes, Sierra obtained the real Hershera from her race. She immediately killed them. Using Goten and Krillin, she sent a beam through them to turn them into her slaves, the wave went through them turning on the inter-dimensional time warp and killing Ice and the remaining Saiyan-jins except Goku and his sons along with Vegeta and his son, who turned into her slaves. At last she has jumped and we find ourselves in Mirai Trunks' timeline. Will Sierra get Mirai to become apart of the Soul Destroyer? How will she is her power is drained? How will the z-fighters fight back if they are all under her spell? Find out in the next exciting chapter. Chapter 12 She finally woke! Gate of hell opens!  
  
Chapter 12 She finally woke! Gate of hell opens!  
  
It was dark everywhere she turned, like she had her eyes closed yet she knew they were opened. Her long black hair blew on an invisible wind, as her skin tingled with the feeling of disaster. She felt her body to make sure that she had no bruises, finding none she made her way to her feet, even though she had no idea what awaited her after doing so, she decided to be ready in case anything came after her. As soon as she stood a bright light came on and focused on her, she squinted in the brightness of the light, only finding shadows of people. The light began to fade and she could make out faces, different races and different species. Her curiosity got the best of her as she began to walk towards them. She heard whispering with her acute hearing, something she thanked her father for everyday.  
  
"Look it's her."  
  
"It's the gatekeeper."  
  
"The gate will open!"  
  
"Take her to the Queen!"  
  
Before she knew what was happening she was being pushed by a couple of men, using her strength she tried to break free, but it had no effect on them. They dragged her for a couple of minutes, which seemed like an hour, and then dropped her rather hard on her butt. Rubbing it and saying some very nasty words, she looked up at the place she was put in. It was a lovely throne room, full of beautiful antiques and intoxicating scents of every flower she had encountered in her short life on Earth. That was when she remembered she was possessed and killed. She remembers hearing screams, her father talking to her, the emptiness. It all came back to her in a flood of pain and agony.  
  
"It wasn't your fault child."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"It is your destiny, to fight her and win back your soul."  
  
"Who the hell are you!"  
  
"Hmm, you remind me so much of your father when he was just a child. I'm sorry I have been quite rude my name is Anise. I am master of magic, and ruler of this domain."  
  
"Look I could careless about who I remind you of damnit! I want to get the hell out of here, where ever this place is!"  
  
"You can't leave."  
  
"Why the fuck not!"  
  
"Because your not ready to fight Queen Sierra. You will get killed as well as kill your family and friends, and they won't all come here my child."  
  
"Listen Broad! I'm no child of yours, I am the Saiyan no oujo! I shall not put up with your shit! Now you either tell me how to beat the crap out of the bitch that took my body or, I beat the living crap out of you and take control!"  
  
"That will be enough! I am ruler in this place; this void of lost souls. A place where the dead goes when they have been wiped from existence, all victims of Queen Sierra. They cannot go where regular souls go, so they come here, forever being trapped and never being able to reclaim their existence. But you have come to us, and now the void shall be broken."  
  
"How the hell am I going to do that?"  
  
"Kiara, you have a special gift inside of you, it has been there all along, but even Sierra never noticed it. Inside of you lies the most powerful stone that I have created."  
  
"What do you mean, why did you put it inside of me if you made it? Why didn't you use it your self?"  
  
"I am long dead, a long time ago I was the mentor of Queen Sierra, I was her Queen before she took my powers and used them to dethrone me and kill me. I was her first victim, and I have waited here for her to wake and the stones to be destroyed."  
  
"What stones? What is inside of me?"  
  
"There are three stones that she made with her powers, The Ingramia, the stone that can change one thing, one event into what ever you want. The Hershera it can protect against the Ingramia, but it also works with the Ingramia to open the gate to free the last stone. The Chaos stone, the most powerful of all three of her stones, it has the power to wipe out dimensions and create new ones. With all three she is indestructible, or at least she thinks she is. Right now most of her power lies in two things, the chosen one, who will be her weapon, and the Soul Destroyer. This is her pride and joy, a creature with the power to pull the soul right out of you and allow you to become a demon, never to turn back again. It isn't just that, he has in his body the power to destroy existence."  
  
"You mean he can wipe out everything. Why would she give anyone that kind of power"?  
  
"Because if she had a creature who had the power to wipe out everything, she could use it to make a new and become a God. Her power all lies in these stones and creatures. She is undead and cannot be killed, but her stones and her creatures can be destroyed. That is where I come in. I have watched from afar for years, waiting for the right time for Sierra to awake from her slumber. It has finally happened and she will be closed in this world forever."  
  
"What stone is inside me?"  
  
"It is a stone, but more a being. A person whose only purpose is to keep Sierra in this place never to break out again. Her name is Kina and she will do all the work for you."  
  
"Kami! Look I shall not ask you again, what the fuck does this have to do with me?"  
  
Kiara never noticed before, but the woman really had no features, I mean she was just blank nothing. The lady stood and as she stood and began to walk towards Kiara her features became more detailed. She was taller than Kiara by three inches, her long hair of golden yellow flowed behind her dragging slightly over the long gown of green that she wore. Her figure was perfect and her pose was even better. From how Kiara had seen her father carry himself her whole life, she knew this woman was truly royalty. She walked up to her, and Kiara realized that she wasn't really there. She was just a hologram, slightly trying to calm her curiosity she reached out and ran a hand through the woman. Her form blinked a bit then settled she smiled a warm smile at Kiara.  
  
"You are truly Vegeta's daughter, and I am proud that after so many years I would be still alive in a technical sense to see his heirs. You are beautiful a great gift from the Gods to Vegeta. I bet he doesn't even remember me."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"In do time child in do time. We must go, she has destroyed a dimension, which has set off the destruction of ten other dimensions already."  
  
"But what about the woman or stone inside of me?"  
  
"You have the power to activate this being, allowing her the ability to take Sierra and seal her away forever."  
  
"Well how will I know how to activate her? When is it the right time?"  
  
"You will know. Trust me."  
  
The two walked a long side one another until Anise took them into a dark room, leaving Kiara at the door. In the middle of the room Anise glowed and in front of her stood an orb of bright purple and swirling green. She beaconed for Kiara to come closer keeping her eyes on the orb. Kiara peered down to see what was so special about this orb and saw her family. They each stood in cages, looking beat and very tired. Her mother chained to a wall didn't seem to have the energy to move, her father lie on the ground barely breathing, her brother couching up blood. The others were the same, heaving chests, bruised bodies and hurt souls. The tears began to flow from her eyes as she saw what that woman had done to her Family, and they were all her family. She looked away slightly to clear her tears, she was a Saiyan princess and she was taught not to cry! The scene flashed and the orb began to glow Anise stepped back as a tiny form of Queen Sierra stood above the orb. She had a smirk on her face and her hair pulled back into a pin that let only little loose hair fall over her body.  
  
"Why if it isn't Queen Anise, so long. I have missed you!"  
  
"And I you my student. You have been showing great potential."  
  
"I should know, the best taught me. I am glad that you are still kicking it in that void, so how is it?"  
  
"Just the way you left it, only now we have a new comer."  
  
"Oh Kiara, I am happy to see you, I am so glad that you found my old teacher so amusing. Anise, though I would love to sit and chat I must have Kiara. The Soul Destroyer has been completely changed and I have a date with destiny. Now you either give her to me easily or I take her by force, and trust I know you are dead but you will feel what I do to you. So what shall it be?"  
  
"You can have her, she was never apart of me. Her powers are not as strong as I had hoped them to be. Take her is you like!"  
  
"Anise I hope you don't still hate me. Once this is all over I shall start anew and with my new powers I can create new beings. Come Kiara I have need of you!"  
  
  
  
A bright light filled Kiara's eyes, turning away slightly she glanced around. She floated above a hole, the red landscape stretched below her. She looked around and saw metal bushes and water that looked like blood. There was a group of people standing on the ground below her, they stared at her, and she tried to move but could not. Sierra appeared in front of her, her long hair blowing on a wind only she felt.  
  
"Are you ready my dear, this will only hurt for a second, then you can become mine or return to wince you came. Soul Destroyer, Chosen one, and minions prepare for the opening!"  
  
Kiara had a chance to look around her, floating very lifeless were her family and her friends. They had clear glossy eyes and it seemed like they were just not there. Sierra clicked her fingers and they each began to change, smooth skin turning into scales and leathery blackness. Fangs appeared wings took over the area of the back, bat like wings of great proportions. She had no time to think as she saw her father and brothers come before her, it was horrible the way they looked. Her father an evil three eyed beast, her brothers fused a formed a demon twice her size with big wings and horns. It scared her and she had never been so scared as she was now. Sierra formed behind her, running her hands through Kiara's flowing hair.  
  
"This is the Chosen one, Vegeta your father. And this lovely creature who will be the end of all this, your brothers the Soul Destroyer."  
  
Sierra backed away from Kiara and stood behind the two things that was her family, as she stood there the rest of her friends began to form a circle around her, hissing and making all kinds of grunting noises. Sierra floated above Kiara then closing her eyes she began to chant.  
  
"CHAOS STONE, HEAR MY COMMAND AND OBEY! FROM YOUR SLUMBER I DO CALL, FROM YOUR SLEEP I DO ORDER. WAKE AND DELIVER YOUR AWESOME POWER WAKE AND GIVE TO ME ALL I DESIRE!"  
  
"Queen Sierra, Maker of the stones, do you have the Gatekeeper?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Use her power to open the gates, and the Chaos stone shall be yours!"  
  
"VEGETA, DO IT!"  
  
The power Vegeta release would have killed a planet, it hit Kiara full force in the side, and though it should have killed her, the powerful energy swirled around her. One by one each of her friends sent their most powerful ki blast to Kiara, until she glowed with power. Sierra watched as the power grew sucking out Kiara's most powerful ki blast until it too floated around her. Sierra closed her eyes again using the little power she had gained since putting the other Trunks with his counterpart; she pushed it out towards Kiara until it too floated around her. Kiara could take it any more, the power floating around her was beginning to get heavy, she closed her eyes trying to control it, but it just got wilder. Then with in a flash all the power was gone absorbed into Kiara's body Sierra floated above Kiara, her head down slightly, as if she was waiting for something.  
  
"Your power has been confirmed. The Stone is yours!"  
  
Kiara raised her head to Sierra and the power shot out of her like a beam, heading for the hole and heading for Sierra. On impact Sierra screamed her body being burned and cooked alive. The hole began to open slowly screams of agony, souls everything of pure evil lived in that hole, and Kiara had opened it. Evil flew out as the beam of power began to engulf all of Hell. Demons were being destroyed, Hell was being destroyed and there was nothing that could be done. The beam of light began to turn black then red; it began to shot up until it hit Snake way, destroying the runway instantly. It shot up further snaking its way along where the Snake Way used to be hitting King Emma's place shattering it into two lucky no one was there at the time. It spread destroying anything in its path, killing millions as it destroyed Earth and all planets in the solar System. Until the power ceased, Kiara fell to the ground, her body exhausted. She managed to look above her and saw Queen Sierra her hair flowing behind her holding a stone of Diamond. A smile on her face.  
  
"Its mine! The Chaos Stone is finally mine! Now the Gods will tremble at my feet!"  
  
Kiara saw Sierra look down at her right before the Soul Destroyer took her soul. And everything went black.  
  
KV: Well once again, I just love cliffhangers; it makes my life so happy. I am standing outside of Vegeta's house; of Kami I'm about to meet Vegeta! Here goes.  
  
* KV knocks on door *  
  
* Mirai Trunks answers the door *  
  
"Hi, you must be KV, mom is upstairs getting ready it should still take her another hour to finish her hair. Why don't you come in and have a sit in the Living room where it is cool."  
  
"Umm Huh Yaa I umm umm hehe your cute!"  
  
"Yeah, hey Dad can you get me a soda while your up please?"  
  
"Brat I am not your slave get off your ass and get it yourself!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
KV: I am now sitting on the couch where Veggie brains spends most of his time. He is in the kitchen getting food and Mirai is upstairs.  
  
Bulma: Hey you ready?  
  
KV: Well you guys I have to go Bulma is ready and we are leaving but not before I go talk to Veggie. Please Bulma-sama?  
  
Bulma: Hurry up I really hate all the attention he gets.  
  
KV: * Leaves to go in the kitchen, comes back after three seconds * He punched my arm and then blew me a kiss. I think I can die now. * Faints in Bulma's arms. *  
  
Bulma: Well she obviously can't say anything so I will see ya in the next chapter. ^_^ 


	13. Resurrection of the Past! Shin Dethroned

KumikoVegeta's Wildest Adventure  
  
???  
  
Guest: Bulma co-host and Goten  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, but I own most of the bad guys in this fic except the transformed version of Trunks which is a FF8 thing. Thanx.  
  
KV: I am still trying to recover from the last encounter from Vegeta. If you read the last chapter you would know that Vegeta punched my arm and blew me a kiss. Ahh now that is a great way to meet someone. Anyway I think I already had Goten on as a guest but I own it to him to be here since I took his soul and everything. Hello Goten and Bulma.  
  
Goten: Hi thanx for letting me join you today. I wanted to take Trunks with me but mom said that he wasn't invited. So where are we going today?  
  
KV: Well it is up to you, I really have no problem going anywhere.  
  
Bulma: Then why don't we go to the beach; we can bring the others and have a picnic.  
  
KV: Great idea, can I bring Kiara with me?  
  
Bulma: Sure that would be great. C'mon Goten. KV we will meet you at my house in say an hour and we can go to the beach from there.  
  
KV: Kay bye. Ok Last chapter guy and Summary guy let's get this cracking so I can get my bathing suit and head to the beach.  
  
Summary guy:  
  
Vegeta used to be a heartless person. Void of emotions except anger. But will the Z-fighters see that he has changed or will they just ignore him? What happens when a threat comes to Earth? Will they fight alongside him or push him away. Find out next in GOODBYE SAIYAN NO OUJI!  
  
Last Chapter guy:  
  
In the last chapter Queen Sierra had managed to get Trunks and Mirai Trunks to fuse to create the final transformed version of the Soul Destroyer. We find Kiara resting in the void of nothingness where most of Sierra's victims lie. We find that in Kiara lies the weapon that will save the Earth and dimensions but she must find a way to release the power to do so. We also meet the mentor and former Queen Anise who tells Kiara that she will know when the time is right to activate the weapon that will bring Sierra to the world of nothingness sealing her there forever. Sierra comes to the world and takes Kiara, using her to open the gates of hell to retrieve the Chaos stone. During the ceremony Kiara was hit by the strongest ki blast from all her family and friends including herself and Sierra, this cause a beam to shoot through her body, hitting Sierra, bringing the stone forth, killing the Solar System and destroying Snake Way and King Emma's place in the process. What will happen to Kiara now? Her soul being taken from her will most definitely make her a demon for Sierra's sake. And what will Sierra do with the stone? Find out next in Chapter 13 Resurrection of the Past! Shin dethroned!  
  
Chapter 13 Resurrection of the Past! Shin dethroned!  
  
Shin watched through the crystal ball that his ancestor still kept from the whole Majin Buu episode. His face frowned eternally since the whole thing started. He wasn't a fighter by choice, but more of order and survival. He really didn't have much power to use to his aid that would even dent this woman's power at all. She had made a stone for everything, and their one hope was killed before his eyes. It would be a matter of time until she reached this place, but he knew that whatever she was planning it would destroyer The Other World. He turned from the crystal ball and faced the other planets of the Kais. He reached out with his mind, touching the Grand Kai.  
  
'She won't stop until we are all dead and she controls everything.'  
  
'I know Supreme Kai, but what is it you want us to do. Hell has been ripped open, dead souls are coming back to life and reeking havoc on everything in their paths. She can't be stopped with the most powerful beings on Earth backing her up.'  
  
'I want you to be ready, she is heading your way and I want you to use all the fighters from all aspects of the Universe.'  
  
'I tried to gain all of them but South and West Kais are being stubborn, they say it isn't their fight.'  
  
'THIS IS EVERYONE'S FIGHT! SHE HAS ALREADY DESTROYED TWENTY DIMENSIONS AND MOST OF THE NORTH REGION! SHE IS HEADING TO THE EAST AND WILL NOT STOP UNTIL ALL IS DEAD! THIS IS A DIRECT ORDER FROM THE SUPREME KAI; ANYONE WHO DOES NOT FIGHT WILL LOSE HIS OR HER BODY AND SOUL TO BE WIPED FROM EXISTENCE WHEN THIS IS OVER! TELL THEM THAT.'  
  
'Yes Master! Goodbye.'  
  
Shin turned away from the Grand Kai's direction, anger written all over his face. He walked over to the crystal ball and looked into its middle, hoping that she had stopped her rein to rest a bit. Though he was Supreme Kai he had no luck when it came to foretelling the future. Sierra did not stop but moved on towards the Universe killing in her wake thousands of people and planets. It got so bad that King Emma couldn't send anyone anywhere but up because that was the only place that still remained from Kiara's blast.  
  
This was worst than he had thought it would be. Everything was being destroyed, but this was different from Majin Buu. Buu was made to destroy she became this way. He turned to his ancestor who was reading a dirty book no less. What a time to be looking at naked women.  
  
'King Emma, how many people have come your way?'  
  
'About a mere trillion so far, but they are still coming. I have no way to know how many because Snake Way has been destroyed. Master Kai what will we do? The warriors that protect Earth are under Sierra's spell. The dead is raising and becoming her army. There aren't enough fighters to fight the entire Saiyan-jin race that came from Hell.'  
  
'I don't know Emma. All I know is that we have to get Kiara. Has she come your way?'  
  
'I am not too sure, but I will check, one second.'  
  
Shin waited for Emma to return, his nerves were shot but he was hoping that this would be one thing that worked for them. Emma came back and was happy he had found Kiara and was sending her to Shin's place at this moment. He smiled and said goodbye to Emma.  
  
Kiara appeared in a darkness that she had never seen before; it felt different from the last void that she was placed in when her body was taken. She flared her ki up and became a Super Saiyan-jin so that her power would light the way. Before she even had a chance to look around a great force grabbed her and brought her to the place that her father explained to her to be King Emma's place. He was a Hugh man with red skin and big horns; he had to have had the dumbest look on his face when she appeared.  
  
"Kiara, we have been looking all over the place for you. I'm glad I have you."  
  
"Where the hell am I?"  
  
"You are at my place, this is where the dead come to be judged and assigned to a place to go. You on the other hand have seen the damage you have caused."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"This place was destroyed by your beam of power. I am not mad at you, but you have to help us kill Sierra."  
  
"I can't kill her, she has my father and brother under her control, not to mention the rest of my family and friends."  
  
"Well I have a direct order from the Supreme Kai that you are to be sent to him when found. It is great to meet the woman that is going to save the whole Universe from destruction. Goodbye!"  
  
Before Kiara could say anything she was engulfed by a bright light and sent somewhere. Her heart jumped into her throat and she had to fight back the nausea that came over her. She landed with a thud and began to cough to stop her stomach from coming out of her body. She searched around her to make sure no one took advantage of her downed body, when she locked onto Shin's power level her head shot up and looked at him. Her face contorted into rage and her eyes narrowed. Shin smiled at her.  
  
"Now let's get you ready for the most important fight you will ever have in your life."  
  
Sierra floated above her group of minions, as the souls of Hell flew away into all directions of the universe. Below her minions stood Saiyan-jins to the thousands bowing to her and their Prince. She smiled at them then powered up so that everyone around her knew who was the boss.  
  
"NOW LISTEN TO ME FREED SOULS OF HELL! I AM NOW YOUR MISTRESS! OBEY MY EVERY WORD AND YOU WILL KNOW TRUE POWER. DO YOU ACCEPT ME AS YOUR QUEEN?"  
  
"YES! QUEEN SIERRA! LONG LIVE QUEEN SIERRA!"  
  
"I want you to go to the Planet Namek and gather the Dragon balls. I have a couple of wishes to make! NOW GO!"  
  
The souls of the Saiyan-jin race flew off towards the darkness of the space. Sierra turned to Trunks the expression of anger wrapped around the two of them. This was the time to call fore the power that she had in her hand. Floating over to The Soul Destroyer she faintly ran her hands over his scaly skin, savoring the growl that escaped his lips.  
  
"My beloved, finally after all this time I can finally see your power to the full extent. Soon this world this disgrace of a universe will be destroyed and your soul will finally come back to you. I promised you years ago that I would find your soul and now it will come to past and we will be together again."  
  
Sierra kissed his lips and pulled away to order more souls to find things, her mind whirling with how she is going to react when her beloved's soul returns to her.  
  
Shin watched with awe, this was all over a lover? She was destroying all existence because of a lover? Rage covered his form and he couldn't stop the anger that flowed through his veins. Kiara just watched the ball, every couple of seconds beating the old man off of her who kept saying something like Bulma you have finally come to kiss me. She turned to Shin checking his power level. He was nowhere near her own, but her father, Gohan and Goku had told her that the Saiyan-jin race had evolved and was much more stronger than Shin himself or that was how it appeared. But she also learned from her friends that trained her that you should never underestimate an opponent.  
  
"What are we going to do? She is dead set on this lover coming back to her. Do you know what is happening or who she is?"  
  
"I don't but I know a person who does and it is about time she explains what is going on." As if called a figure appeared before them, Kiara immediately recognized her as the woman named Anise. She walked over to the two and smiled at Shin, her brilliant light surrounded the three and they were taken into the past.  
  
"A long time ago, before all of you were born. Well maybe after you were born old man, there was a great race of people. They were well known for their fighting skills and technology, but mostly for the power they had. They were a magic race, where power was judged mostly on the type of spells you could make and the damage it could do. It wasn't very important that someone be named a King or a Queen because everyone had the same kind of power level. One day another race came to our planet. He was a Saiyan-jin with great fighting ability. He had been injured and his space craft had been damaged, we took care of him and brought him back to life. But he turned on us. The Saiyan-jins came to our planet after tracking him, and they set war on us. We fought for years, neither side ever really gaining the upper hand. After fighting for a thousand years there was a truce called when one of the race's daughters fell in love with one of the royal warriors from Vegetasei. The love they shared brought forth two kids, a son and a daughter. The son was destined to become the King and the most powerful to date. He became the first to become a Super Saiyan and this started the line of Vegeta. The daughter, had no fighting ability, which was near nothing, but her control on magic was immense. The planet that the Saiyan-jins were on had been destroyed causing them to up root and find another planet. Both planets had to decide what to do with the children, it was decided that the race would take the girl and the Saiyan-jins would take the son to make him their king. The son, Vegeta and the daughter, was me. After they had taken a planet from another race, most of our communication was severed. We gave them the technology they needed to become the most feared race of warriors, but that was all. I grew up to not know my mother or father; my mother having died from birth and my father was on another planet in another part of the galaxy. My powers grew; harnessed only by a mere jewel that rested on my forehead, upon it lay the symbol of the royal house of Vegetasei. It was a small stone that was held by two golden oozarus with teal eyes holding it. This was a special stone that was made for me the day I left Vegetasei; the two oozarus symbolized our races' combined power."  
  
"But what happened? How did you die and how did Sierra come to be born?"  
  
"Patience little warrior. I only visited Vegetasei twice in my life; the first was after I had been proclaimed Queen to my planet. I was then invited to a ceremony being held in my honor. On that day I met my brother and I was proclaimed Princess of Vegetasei. The second was after I died. My stone that was held on my forehead was given to the house of Vegeta in memory of their princess. When I was ten I was given the Queen status, upon my twelfth birthday a young girl with great potential came and begged me to teach her my ways of power. That woman was Sierra and her twin sister Sienna, who had no power to talk of. But she did have a special aura around her, as if she wasn't really a living being but a clone. I trained Sierra, taught her everything she knows now. One night after teaching Sierra how to control her power I had a dream, with in I met your father generations before he would be born. He told me of a great power that would take over my planet. About the death of many and the seal of that great being. He told me that I would meet him one day and that I would help in the war against that being once it woke up. I tried to touch him but he left leaving me alone. I awoke and immediately began the most secret work I have ever done on a stone that held all my power. When I made it I put it all into the stone that rest on my forehead, and gave strict orders that if anything was to happen to me that the stone and crest be returned to Vegetasei. I then sent a message to my brother telling him that if anything happened to me that my jewel would be sent to him. I asked that he keep that jewel, until the next Vegeta that was expected to reach Super Saiyan- jin level, be given to him. He agreed and the next day as I had feared Sierra killed me, taking my soul from me."  
  
"What about this lover that she is talking about?"  
  
"After my death she feel in love with a man on our planet. She took over as Queen and began to kill her own race. Her lover was against it but she used her power to turn him into her own weapon the Soul Destroyer. After ruling for almost a hundred years she began to grow old. Using the Soul Destroyer she would take the souls of people to make herself young, when the people of her planet decided that they didn't want to be ruled by her any longer they captured her after she had made stones that held great powers. They sealed her and sent her out into space. In the process of capturing her she killed many especially her lover. Before he died she promised to rise again and use someone else's body to conjure up his soul to bring them back together."  
  
Anise looked at the three, they only looked at her in shock, and she was a descendent of Vegetasei and another race. Kiara just stared at her, this was her Aunt of a long time ago and she was the beginning of everything her father had ever told her. The mixture of races was probably the reason why there was a Super Saiyan-jin in the first place. But wait the stone that held all her power; she had given it back to Trunks before all of this had happened. It was like everyone's eyes were on her.  
  
"Yes Kiara I know you gave the stone to Trunks, but I took great care to steal it back. If Sierra find out what it is she will try to destroy it."  
  
"Yes I would try to destroy it."  
  
Sierra stood behind Shin her face was turned into a smirk, one that Vegeta had worn on his face all his life. She grabbed a hold of Shin with her power and pulled him into the air. She immobilized Kiara and the ancestor, and walked over to the middle of the field that they had stood in. Shin following behind her his face contorted in pain from the pressure of the invisible hand around his neck. A throne appeared behind Sierra and she sat down, the smirk never leaving her face. "I am now ruler of this place! The new Supreme Kai!"  
  
She looked over at Shin and pulled him down to face her, genteelly she caressed his face with her hand. She immediately tightened her grip around his neck as her power began to whirl around her darkening the sky and killing all the scenery around her. Her laughter could be heard through the explosions of the planets that surrounded Supreme Kai's place.  
  
"And no one will oppose me!"  
  
KV: Well that is one heck of a cliffhanger. I think I get better and better at this thing. Oh well. I am here at a wonderful picnic with my character Kiara. Say hi.  
  
Kiara: Hey girl! Hey Dad can I have half of your cheeseburger?  
  
Vegeta: You are not really my child just someone made up!  
  
Bulma: VEGETA! That is not nice and she is your child in this fic. Accept her or the couch for a year!  
  
Vegeta: Fine you can have a piece! Damn brat.  
  
KV: Isn't it great. This is the best so I will be signing off now. Have a nice day every one and enjoy your summer. See ya in the next chapter ^_^ HEY GOKU GIVE ME BACK MY SANDWICH!!!!! 


	14. The Battle rages on prt 1

KumikoVegeta Wildest Adventure ??? Guest: No one!!! Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or the transformed version of Trunks that is FF8. But I own the names of all demons the situation, Sierra and the story line etc. I'm just a poor girl with too much imagination. Enjoy!  
  
KV: Well hello people this is the next installment of our story. And though no one is reviewing it right now, I won't fret because someone likes it. Oh well. Anyways as you can see I have no guest today. Mostly cause I had to kick everyone out of the house yesterday. Man it was mad crazy in here, too many muscular guys for my taste even if they are hot. But they will come back I'm guessing near the last chapter. And since I have no idea what I will be writing about ahead of time I just throw caution to the wind and hope an idea comes to me. I won't waste any more time, but I would like to say that right now I have no idea how many chapters I may be pumping out of this story but I will try to get it to end soon or maybe I may torment you guys longer and just keep going.. My choice but lets go on. LC Guy? S Guy? Please continue. Also I would like to say that I am not going to give the other race a name. I can't think of one. HEHEH On with the story!  
  
Summary Guy:  
  
Vegeta is a mean guy, or at least he was. His life on Earth has softened him up. But do the Z-fighters think about it that way? What happens when our favorite Saiyan Prince walks in on a party and every one is talking bad about him? From then on it is a long journey to respect and even longer when you have a strong little girl who would do anything to get her father back. This is an action packed story of undead Queens, powerful stones, family tree shockers, demonized warriors, destruction, and last but not least the love of one little girl. See the next exciting chapter of GOODBYE SAIYAN NO OUJI!  
  
Last Chapter Guy:  
  
In the last chapter we learn how the Saiyan-jin began to evolve into powerful warriors, with the help of another race. The power of both combined had two children, the legendary Super Saiyan-jin and Anise the Queen or former Queen of the race. We find out that Trunks has been deemed the Soul Destroyer on the soul purposed to resurrect Queen Sierra's dead lover. And we find out that the necklace that Kiara gave to Trunks Is actually the stone that holds all of Anise's true power. Just as Anise was about to give it to her Sierra showed up and dethroned Shin. What will Kiara do now? How will she defeat this monster? How much does Sierra own in the universe? How much time does she have until Sierra completely takes over? Find out next in Chapter 14 The Battle Rages on! Part 1  
  
Sierra sat on the mini throne that she had made for herself, her white hair blowing in the breeze that she created. Shin floated above her with the pressure still gripping his neck, but allowing him some air to flow to his battered lungs. The darkened sky above her head only got darker, as if she was pumping out her own energy into the sky of the Kai's planet. Kiara stood in front of her an expression of anger and resentment tapped her face every once in a while. Beside her stood the elder Kai, his wrinkled face in a permanent frown. He glanced up to the sky every once in a while to see how much darker the sky could get. Anise stood there with her holographic hair of golden yellow flowing around her, she seemed to be deep in thought and gave no mind to the darkening sky as her thought brought her to enlightenment.  
  
"So tell me sweet Anise, what stone were you talking about?" "Huh? What do you mean? I wasn't talking about any stones." "You mean this stone?"  
  
A necklace appeared in front of Anise. The little diamond being held by two oozarus with the green eyes hang from the golden chain about two inches in front of her face. She looked at it in shock; here was the very chain that held all of her power. She looked closely at it and could see the red stone inside that held the essence of Kina on it held a symbol of the royal house of Vegeta-sei. A little smiled crossed her ageless features as she slowly brought her blinking hand to the stone to grasp it. As soon as her fingers brushed the oozarus it flew out of her reach and fell gently into the hand of the Queen. Anise stared at the Queen her face contorting into anger; she put her hand to her sides and closed her eyes as if she was concentrating on something. Her aura began to glow and then with a great force spread around her and lashed at Kiara and the Elder. Kiara stepped back a bit and covered her eyes, taken aback by the pure force of the energy. Sierra just sat on the throne unmoved by this sudden show of power. Anise let out a little scream and her long golden hair flew up into a halo around her body, within seconds she became whole. Kiara took her hands from her face and looked at Anise, who was now a real person, not the blinking hologram that seemed to always be around. Anise gazed up at the Queen as her hair fell back onto the green gown that brushed the grass of the planet.  
  
"Well well what do we have here? How long have you been able to do that Anise?"  
  
"It is Queen Anise to you Sierra! And it is none of your damn business!"  
  
"Touchy aren't we. Well you won't be for long. Did you think you could hold this from me? Did you really think I wouldn't find out about this damn stone you made? Hell if you really thought this would destroy me then you were sadly mistaken."  
  
"I didn't have to think that it would destroy you, because I know it will!"  
  
"Well aren't we a little over confident? Look at the options you have Anise! You have an elderly man with a very dirty mind, a little girl or shall I say a DEAD little girl and a Supreme Kai, who can't even get out of this tight grip I put him into. Damn Anise what were you planning on doing? You have wasted your energy to fight a battle that can't be won!"  
  
"Oh Sierra it can be won and it will be won."  
  
"Enough I tire of all this nonsense. So I think it is about time I end this miserable mistake for an existence."  
  
Sierra stood from her throne her long white hair dragging down the back of the chair that held her. She flicked her wrist and a portal appeared before her. Kiara knew what was coming through that portal before she could even see them, and she closed her eye to get control of the emotions that flowed through her veins.  
  
'Get a grip girl! Don't try to do anything, let this woman tell you what she is going to do and see if you can revert your family and friends back to what they once were. Chill damnit!'  
  
The black hole glimmered with the power that held it open, slowly out stepped the demons that once were the embodiment of Kiara's friends and family. Each had an aura of evil placed onto them the moment they were changed into demons. The Soul Destroyer came first, his big black and red wings folded in a position that seemed uncomfortable to Kiara. His eyes of black orbit narrowed to the sight of Kiara, but it seemed to do nothing, his height a lone stretched the portal a bit as his horns came into full view. He walked over to the right side of Sierra, where the big monster that had the three eyes and scales followed him closely. He stood beside Sierra on the left side. Behind him stood 14 demons, all of different shapes and sizes, but the one that caught Kiara's eye was a dragon. This one wasn't like the other demons but was in deed a dragon. Why hadn't she ever noticed that before? She looked at them trying to figure out who was who, but to no avail. Sierra smiled at the inner conflict, she knew Kiara was trying to see who was who. Besides the dragon it was truly kind of hard to see who everyone was. Snapping her fingers the demons began to moan then they started to scream, their scales and horns turning to flesh and ears. Trunks and Vegeta was the first to turn. Behind them in order stood Bulma, Bura, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Destiny (the dragon), Devon, Kiara, Denise, Krillin, Yamacha, Piccolo, Chi-Chi, and Videl. Each looked at Kiara with glazed over eyes, as if they weren't really there. Kiara just stood there in shock she had no idea what to say and her feelings were written all over her face.  
  
"Kiara, dear sweet child, what is the matter with you? Aren't you happy to see your family again? Your friends? They are indeed happy to see you, why don't you talk to them?"  
  
"D-Daddy? Trunks? Mom? Can you hear me? Answer me?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Kiara I have to bring them back from the place I put their souls. "  
  
In a Void  
  
It was a field of flowers, full of roses and other such things. The only problem was that if you got close to them they would turn black and die. Vegeta was the first to notice the presence of the others after they had arrived at this place. All his friends were scattered all over the place still in a deep slumber. It took him a while to wake every one, but after he had done it he looked around to try to figure out what exactly were they located. Goku turned to Vegeta while holding onto Chi-Chi and with a look of confusion he asked what was on everyone's minds.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"I dunno Kakarotto. All I know is that we arrived here after that explosion of power in the ship."  
  
"I remember a searing pain and then it was over. I blacked out and just woke up, do you think this is where Kiara is?" "No I tired to feel for her ki and I can't feel it at all. Is every one ok?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"I AM GLAD THAT YOU ALL ARE UP! I WAS BEGINNING TO THINK YOU WOULD BE OUT FOREVER! I AM IN NEED FOR YOU ALL SO IF YOU WOULD PLEASE COME INTO THIS PORTAL!"  
  
"We won't do anything! You bitch! This has gone far enough!"  
  
"I AM IN NOW MOOD TO DEAL WITH YOUR CHOSEN ONE! I WANT YOU ALL TO BE HERE TO WITNESS THE DESTRUCTION OF THIS EXISTENCE. THEN MOST OF YOU WILL DIE!"  
  
"What makes you think we would want to come if we may die?"  
  
"To fight alongside me of course. Here let me show you what you guys have done while you have been out."  
  
In front of the Z-fighters was a screen on it showed the opening of the gate.  
  
"The power is confirmed! The Chaos stone is yours!"  
  
Before them was the beam that destroyed the Snake Way, almost destroying King Emma's place. They watched as the beam destroyed all of Earth and the souls of HFIL went around fighting the people that lived in Heaven. They watched as Grand Kai's planet was destroyed and the fighters turned into souls then erased from existence. They watched as Sierra gathered the Dragon balls and they watched her take Supreme Kai's planet as well. They saw all the destruction she made to the other parts of the universe and how she destroyed dimensions like Mirai's. The screen disappeared and her smiling face appeared in front of her.  
  
"Do not follow me and I shall destroy that which is most important to you all. Kiara!"  
  
"NO! I will follow you!"  
  
"No Vegeta, We all will follow you."  
  
"Good choice my minions, just step through this portal!"  
  
They had no choice but to follow, the grime faces walked through the portal And stood in front of her highness and their bodies. Kiara watched as her family, no the souls of her family walked through. Each didn't see her as they walked to their respected bodies and were sucked in. Sierra smirked and with all her power threw Shin to the ground creating a crater the size of United States. He moaned but didn't get up.  
  
"I give to you Kiara your family, I have even reversed what I did just so that you may talk to them before I destroy this planet and everything in it. But first I must do two more things; first I must call forth my love. Then I must destroy anyway of you guys beating me."  
  
Sierra smiled at Anise then with her fingers threw the stone that held all of Anise's powers into the air. Smirking she fired a ki blast and destroyed it. The power that surrounded the stone began to flow around Sierra, as she floated to the air. Her hair flowed around her like a current, as she began to concentrate all her energy.  
  
The Z-fighters ran to Kiara, hugging her and kissing her as the power of Sierra began to lash around them. Shin was being helped by Anise and the Elderly Kai just stood amongst the others. Kiara watched in awe, as Sierra seemed to be gaining power from nowhere. Her body glowed with the force of the power, which raised and smashed against the fighters until they sent up shields. Vegeta held onto Kiara and she looked at her father.  
  
"You know what I have to do don't you Prince?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I love you my Prince!"  
  
"As Do I my Warrior!"  
  
Kiara waved goodbye to her family, the people that had raised her and treated her like their own for most of her life. They watched her as she floated to the height that Sierra was floated. The strong look of hatred on her face met the evil lifeless eyes of a long dead Queen.  
  
"You have come to battle me huh little warrior?"  
  
"I have to finish what was started! You are to be terminated for your crimes!"  
  
"You know nothing of my crimes little warrior!"  
  
"Why? Why did you choose us? We didn't do anything to you!"  
  
"No that is where you are wrong little one! I did not choose you, you chose me!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I didn't tell you what I needed to make my choices. You all followed into the pattern I needed to get what I wanted."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Now listen up you pathetic creatures! I made a promise that I would get my lover back to me and that I would rule over this place. Before they sealed me my followers cased a curse on the meteorite that held me. The person that was pre chosen to be my Chosen one would be the only person who would be able to break that curse. But that person had to have special needs to gain my power."  
  
"What were they?"  
  
"They had to be an descendent of my planet. They had to have given some of their power to the meteorite. They had to have touched the meteorite. They must be family of the Gate and family of the Soul Destroyer. That person must be a warrior and last but not least they must have used power from my ancient people. These were the qualifications that made me choose who would be the Chosen one. Vegeta you did all of those and you became what I needed for my weapon!"  
  
"I never took power from anyone!"  
  
"Oh really? Did you think that fighting yourself that was from the future was the power of Eternal Dragon? Did you really believe that he would have done that? No silly mortal that was the work of your power, the power from the mix of your race and mine. If it had not been for my race and our magic Saiyan-jins would have never reached the power levels they have now. The planet would have stayed in the same amount of energy, but my race's blood allowed the Super Saiyan-jin to be born! Yes Vegeta like it or not you are a distant cousin of mine!"  
  
"What the hell do you want? A thank you? Well look bitch I hate to burst your balloon but I don't say thank you to no one not even my family and especially not you!"  
  
"Still the snide little asshole that you were a long time ago. No matter you all have slipped into my domain and I would be careful where I stepped if I was you."  
  
"Well you aren't us! You are just some love sick twisted freak who can't even get her so called lover to love her. Tell me why hasn't he come yet?"  
  
"Listen little warrior I shall not have you talking that way to me, and sense you have no care in the world. I think it is about time I finish what I started!"  
  
Sierra's eyes cleared over as her power leveled began to rise again. She turned her eyes to the crowd below and with a slight flip of her head Trunks, Mirai Trunks and Vegeta floated into the air against their will. They were immobilized and Kiara was as well, but all she would do was watch as Vegeta reverted to his demonic form and the two Trunks fused together and formed the Soul Destroyer. She smirked to herself as the two demons took their places on either side of her.  
  
"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH WITH THIS PLACE AND NOW IS THE TIME TO SAY GOODBYE! ADRIAN, APPEAR MY LOVE!"  
  
Below Kiara stood a guy wearing all white. His white hair was cut short and his green eyes sparkled with a fake light that only shined for him. The other just watched as he floated towards Sierra, she smiled and him and he smiled back as he took her into his arms. All the while no one noticed Anise who was powering up a nice big ki blast below her, with all her power into this force she would be force to go back to her holographic form, but if she were right about her assumption, this would start the battle. She fazed in front of Kiara taking her by surprise and shot her ki blast at the two lovers. Everything was in slow motion as the blast went through both Adrian and Sierra. Their blood mingled and landed onto the ground as the body of Adrian fell to the ground. Sierra just looked forward in horror, as her lover fell to the ground. She looked at Anise then at the gapping hole that was right where her heart should be.  
  
"Adrian? Adrian talk to me! Come on damn you talk to me!"  
  
Sierra looked for any signs that he was till alive, as he lay there in his own pool of blood her power began to spread. She glanced at Anise whose assumption was right. She had turned back into the hologram and Kiara just stood there. Sierra fazed out and appeared behind Trunks and Vegeta.  
  
"Soul Destroyer I want you to ready yourself. This is the time to use your power; we will destroy existence right now! Power up!"  
  
The Soul Destroyer did as he was told and began to power up. Sierra then put her hand behind Vegeta's head; she started to scream and pushed all of her power through his body. The third eye on his forehead which had been close since now opened and began to shoot out a spray of a ki blast that would destroy the Universe. The blast shot out and sent a beam of power through Shin, killing him instantly, followed closely by all the people that were still on the ground. Kiara watched as all of her friends fell to the ground in a bloody mass. The planet under her began to explode as The Chosen one fire the energy of the Queen into the Universe. Kiara watched as the planets, Kaio Shin's planets began to explode, planets that she couldn't see, but more feel was being destroyed. And she just watched. Anise floated beside her with a look of confusion on her face and Kiara just lost it.  
  
"Why did you do that? What the hell were you thinking"?  
  
"Remember Kiara when I told you only you would know when it was the right time to kill her?"  
  
"Yeah. But she destroyed the stone."  
  
"No that was just the stone, it had no power, I found that out when she showed it to me. The power is within you. Stop her before Trunks can obtain his full power."  
  
Kiara smirked at Anise, powering up to SSJ she moved in front of the spray of power. Every now and then a little beam would come towards her and before it hit she would absorb it.  
  
"I'm doing this for you father!"  
  
"YOU CAN'T STOP ME NOW! THE SOUL DESTROYER IS ALMOST DONE AND THIS WILL ALL CEASE TO BE! IF I MUST FEEL PAIN SO SHALL YOU!"  
  
"That is where you are wrong Sierra!"  
  
Kiara powered up into SSJ 3 and flew into the spray of energy.  
  
'Everyone, if I don't make it out of this, I just want you to know that I love you.'  
  
KV: Well that was just hard to do. I didn't want to stop typing. But I had to. This chapter is already 17 pages. Any hoo. Looking at what I have I'm think two chapters left. Probably one depends on the reviews I get. Soo review and tell me what ya think. Any hoo See ya in the next chapter. ^_^ 


End file.
